Survival: On the Outside
by Wings of Wax
Summary: [Recently edited 1-7] Struggling for life outside of the walls, a tiny village and its meager population wish only for a peaceful existence. But they refuse to go back to Wall Rose, until they are left with no other choice. Tensions run high when the soldiers arrive. [Two years after chapter 33 of the manga- just insert the time. My summaries suck. Rated for language and violence.]
1. Discovery

Welcome to my fic! I'd like to point out a few things before you get started reading it. This fic takes place after the end of the anime. In manga terms, that'd be right after Annie turns into "Sleeping Beauty" (as Jean so eloquently puts it). We're gonna just take that time, and insert a whole two years!

I'm using the Kodansha Comics version of the manga (yes, I buy it- I hate reading it online). My spellings and terms come from there (for the most part- I might have screwed up a couple of things here and there). I've gone back and edited the hell out of this thing from the first time I posted it. But, if you catch any mistakes, let me know!

I don't own anything, ya know, 'cept for my characters.

I'll leave ya alone now. :)

Read and (hopefully) enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: Discovery

* * *

How many days had it been? Two? Three? There was no way to tell, trapped here in this darkness. Fumbling around, she located her bag and dug out the last of her rations. She'd only had enough for three meals. She'd tried to make them last as long as she could. She settled her back against what felt like a cold stone wall. With a tired and defeated sigh, she tore into the little bag. One bread half, a few remaining bites of a wedge of cheese, and some old dried meat were all she had left. She nibbled on the wedge of cheese, finished off the bread, and forced herself to replace what little remained. She licked the greasy residue from the meat off of her fingers and sighed again. She curled her cloak around her shoulders and huddled against the wall, hoping for sleep to bring better fortune.

She dreamt of the sound of horses hooves on cobblestone. It was not the first time. Human voices filtered down from somewhere above. Her imaginary rescue party was searching desperately for her, she was sure. They'd known she was scouting this area, of course. This small city was such a long way from her own village, but it was one of the few that she hadn't raided yet. It was too close to the Wall, though, too dangerous according to Christophe. A necessary trip, she'd insisted. She'd only be gone for a few days… She knew she should have been back long ago. But what day was it anyway? She groaned, trying to force the nightmare away. No one would find her down here. Something was blocking the door she'd escaped into, running from the tiny Titan that had been pursuing her. In her dream, she covered her ears, shouting, yelling for them to leave her to die. They'd never get to her!

The worst part of the all-too-familiar nightmare had just begun. Light flooded the dark, cramped basement, revealing the wreckage of the cottage she'd hidden in. People were shouting. She tried to tell them to run, to get away, but they never listened. Two people descended the stairs, trying to get around the rubble blocking her in. She screamed.

"Run, you idiots!" she shouted for the hundredth time. "Get out of here before they come back!" Their voices tried to sooth her, telling her that they'd get her out of there. She felt ground shaking- the wall at her back rumbling from the heavy footfalls of a coming Titan.

"Come on!" they shouted, reaching out to her. She refused, curling herself into a ball. She could not tear her eyes away as the massive face loomed down, grinning its absurd, foul grin. It was going to devour them right before her eyes- yet again.

Something wasn't right. Hissing sounds and commands shouted from nearby followed the appearance of the Titan. Every other time she'd had this nightmare, it had eaten her friends, swallowing them whole to mock her. She watched now, tears streaming down her face, as the little green streaks of color darted around before and behind the Titan. They'd distracted it, drawing it away from those on the ground. She continued to watch, stunned as the flash of steel blades sliced open the flesh on the back of its neck.

"Captain," someone shouted, "she won't budge!" More faces appeared at the top of the stairs on the other side of the rubble from the sunken floor of the house.

"Then take her by force!" Orders given, three people advanced on her. She darted her eyes around the pile at her feet. Her swords were just a foot away from her! She scrambled towards, them and gained her feet.

"What's going on?" she shouted. "Who are you?" She didn't understand! Was she really awake now? Two of the men, a petite blond and lanky brunette, started shifting rocks and large chunks of wood to make a path. The third stared down his nose at her, his black hair falling in his eyes.

"I have the same questions for you," he replied. His condescending look made her shake with rage. What sort of nightmare was this? "What's your name?"

"Captain!" someone shouted from above, "there's two more Titans headed this way! One six-meter, the other about ten!"

"Take care of them!" the man staring down at her just his head over his shoulder just long enough to bark the words at the questioner. The two men broke through a support beam and the path was clear. She panicked. She drew her swords up, ready to fight these people if necessary.

"Lower your weapons," the blond on the left said gently. "We aren't here to hurt you."

"Who are you people?" she demanded. She could feel her head spinning. Was this crazy nightmare finally going to end?

"We're soldiers from the Survey Corps," he answered. "My name is Armin." Shock flooded her down to her core. Soldiers? All the way out here?

"H-how?" she breathed. Her guard dropped as her mind grew foggy with uncertainties and questions.

"Tell us who you are first," he prodded.

"I… I'm…" she debated with herself about answering that question. She didn't trust them- even if they were Scouts. "My name is Yvette Marks." Her knees gave in and she heard her swords clatter to the floor. She felt nothing more, and couldn't speak. She forced her eyes open, though, to watch as they descended upon her. The brunette grabbed her arm and hauled her up over his shoulder to carry her out. The movements were too much, and her body ceased functioning.

* * *

"Hey!"

Someone was shaking her shoulder.

"Yvette Marks!"

She grimaced. That hurt! Wait… It hurt! She was alive! Her eyes snapped open and she attempted to jerk herself upright. Someone stopped her, using the same hand on her shoulder to press her back down. She glanced over at the same man from earlier. Armin.

"Don't try to move just yet," he said gently. "You've got a couple of broken ribs." When had that happened? "Where did you come from? How long were you down there?"

"I…" Eve hesitated. "I don't know how long I was down there… a few days, I think."

"Why didn't you eat?" he asked. "We found food in your bag…" So… they'd gone through her things. Surely they'd found her map, then.

"I didn't know how long I was going to be trapped," she whispered.

"Were you waiting for someone?" he asked. She did not answer. Even if they had her map, they didn't know what anything on it meant. She could not reveal the others to them- not yet. "You don't trust us… I wouldn't either."

"Armin!" someone shouted. The man jerked his head up and looked behind her. She stared up at the clouds through the tree branches. They were blocking out the bright sun. How far had they taken her? She felt anxiety creep into the pit of her stomach.

"What is it, Eren?" he asked. Her palms began to sweat.

"Get her up!" the voice demanded. "There are others! I'm sure they're looking for her. The Captain says he wants to negotiate- using her." Her stomach churned. Armin nodded once and cast her an apologetic look. He scooped her up into his arms, pressing her shoulder into his chest and supporting her knees with his other arm. She was blinded momentarily with the pain from her abdomen. Her hand clutched the back of his cloak as she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"Eve!" She recognized that relief-filled voice- Christophe!

"Release her!" The scream was high-pitched and female. Eve knew that was Rosa without a doubt.

"We have no intentions of harming her!" the voice of the Captain shouted back. "Tell us who you are!"

"Go to hell!" Rosa screamed. "Give her back to us!"

"Hang on!" Armin shouted. She looked up at him. His thoughts were flashing in his pale blue eyes. In that moment, he did not look like a soldier. The image of him reminded her of her uncle- always thinking and coming up with plans. "We just want to talk! We didn't know anyone could survive outside the wall! We're just as surprised to see you as you are to see us! We don't want to hurt anyone!"

"What's there to talk about?" Christophe asked. He was definitely closer now. She could hear his horse stomping at the ground- trying to prance around as always. "We don't want anythin' do with you people! We were abandoned and left to die when the Wall fell! What good could ya possibly do us now?"  
"We have your comrade," the Captain answered. "We will take her prisoner and interrogate her back at our headquarters if you do not agree to speak now!" She turned her head away from Armin's chest and vomited. When she opened her eyes, she found blood on her hands and cloak.

"Oh God!" Rosa screamed. "Eve! What did you monsters do to her?" Rosa was irrational and wild by this point. Eve could hear it in her voice. She was panting, trying to push herself from Armin's grasp. He knelt down and placed her on the ground, supporting her with his arm around her back. She was gasping for air, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes from the pain in her torso.

"Red flares, Captain!" someone shouted. Eve could hear those closest to her curse and tense up. Armin scooped her back up. Before she realized what was going on, she knew she was moving- and fast. She could not open her eyes, the urge to vomit again was too strong, and she didn't want to risk that at the moment. Unable to properly control her muscles, she felt her head flop back.

"Hey!" Armin shouted. "Eve!" She couldn't open her eyes anymore- even if she'd wanted to. Her awareness was dim- that she was still conscious felt like a miracle in and of itself.

"Get her to the village now!" someone shouted. She frowned internally. Had that been Christophe? "Doc'll take care of her!" The sudden shift in direction had her head flopping around more. She lost herself to unconsciousness before she knew anything more.

* * *

When she finally came to, all she wanted to do was turn over and go to sleep. Her body felt drained and exhausted, her head was pounding, and her mind was weak. She knew she was fairly comfortable- the majority of the pain she'd been in earlier had lessened. There were distant sounds of chatter not quite drowning out the tunes of thousands of bullfrogs chirping. She relaxed- she was home. The familiar sounds and smells invaded her mind, if not relieving her headache, then at least distracting her from it. Freshly-baked bread and apple butter covered the smell of mild disinfectant closer to her. She'd spent enough time in this particular bed to know she was at Doc's place.

"Yvette?" came a soft whisper. Eve couldn't resist opening her eyes. Doc's wife, Susanne, stood at the threshold to the tiny room, peeking in on her. The plump woman always had a bright smile to match her permanently rosy cheeks. "I didn't want to wake you."

"I was already awake," Eve answered honestly. She was mildly surprised by how coarse her voice sounded. "What happened?"

"Oh, dear," Susanne chuckled. She placed a silver tray on the table by Eve's bed. It contained a cup of water, a small bit of bread, and some applesauce in a chipped clay bowl- Eve's favorite. "Well, those Scouts sure caused a ruckus around here. The boy who brought you could hardly be forced to leave you alone with Doc. I had to shoo him away with promises of my famous apple pie." Eve let a small grin form before she fully thought Susanne's words through.

"They're here?" Eve demanded. Susanne nodded once. "Why? What happened? Why would Christophe and Rosa allow them to come here?" For a moment, she was ready to toss aside the faded red quilt that covered her and bolt from the room.

"Eve, dear," Susanne began slowly, patting her clenched fist, "you were vomiting blood and the group was being chased by Titans. There was nowhere else to go- for you or any of them. We might not trust them, but we couldn't shut them out and leave them to die."

"Shit!" Eve cursed. She flinched instantly, fully expecting a slap from Susanne. She glanced over at the older woman sheepishly.

"I'll forgive that one because you are in pain and confused," Susanne muttered, still somehow holding a threatening tone. She ran her fingers over the skirt of her bleach-white apron, smoothing out the wrinkles. "Now, try to eat that and I will send Doc in with that young man who brought you and hopefully they can explain everything to you." Eve nodded and whispered an apology as Susanne stood and stalked out of the room, floor-length pale blue skirts swishing against the dirt-free wood floors.

Only a few brief moments later, Christophe, Doc, and Armin all entered the room. Eve eyed them all warily. She wasn't sure of the situation, and she didn't want to say much in case they were keeping certain details from the Scouts.

"Glad to see you awake, Eve," Doc said cheerfully, the wrinkles around his eyes growing deeper and more defined- magnified by thick, round spectacles. He grabbed the small wooden stool from the corner and sat it by her bed. Pulling back the quilt and lifting the clean brown shirt that covered her, he began to poke and prod at her ribcage, being gentle over the ones he knew were broken. "We thought you might've punctured a lung there for a while, but you didn't. Just three broken ribs. You're pretty malnourished, though, so you won't be able to do much of anything but sit in that bed for a few days." Eve groaned, but nodded. Doc would never put her on bed rest without good reason.

"God, Eve," Christophe whispered, "we all thought you were a goner. Rosa was screamin' at everyone." His tall, broad frame filled the room despite the way he slumped his shoulders. He ran an errant hand through his long dirty-blond curls and sighed.

"Where is she?" Eve asked. Christophe smirked as he dropped his hand.

"Lettin' some of the Scouts have an earful," he answered. "They wanted to put up their horses, but ya know how she is about the stables… She'll be busy for a while, though. I'll keep her away from here as long as I can." Eve nodded her thanks. She didn't need the fire-cracker ginger screaming at her just yet. Her attention turned to Armin. He looked nervous. His eyes were focused on Doc's fingers as they prodded her ribs. He seemed to flinch along with her each time Doc hit a tender area.

"Well…" Eve began slowly. "What's going on? How much do these soldiers know?"

"Everythin'," Christophe answered. Eve narrowed her eyes, but she was distracted by the painful prick of a needle into her arm. She did her best not to snatch her wrist from Doc's light grasp. "Not my call, Eve. It was Lacey. She and that Captain Levi had a real long talk, the he went and gathered 'em all up and she introduced 'em." Eve let a whispered curse slip through her lips and her eyes drifted across the nearly-bare room. A small wardrobe had been shoved into the far corner of the room by the window that held all sorts of medical supplies- supplies she'd risked her life numerous times to get for the people in this village. She hated that she usually wound up using most of the bandages and stitches herself.

"Why do you not want us to know about this place?" Armin asked, brows furrowing. Her gaze found him at the foot of the bed. "Captain Levi hasn't explained anything to us. We only know what we've deduced on our own."

Eve sighed. "Seven years ago, when Wall Maria fell, everyone panicked. In the chaos, our little village wasn't informed until it was already too late. At one time, we had plenty of livestock and this particular village raised horses for the military. We all felt betrayed by the government. Then, when some of us made it all the way to Wall Rose to seek sanctuary, we were turned away for real. I was part of that party… It devastated all of us. Our group of thirty was reduced down to only six. Your government abandoned us and turned us away when we needed help. How can we trust you?"

Her small, impassioned speech seemed to move Armin to tears. He stared at the floor, looking ashamed. "How… how did you survive outside the wall?" Eve looked to Christophe. He nodded.

"Look kid, I know ya saw those fences we put up. Well, they ain't much, but it's enough to let us know when one's comin'. We don't have all that fancy gear you guys do, but we still manage to kill Titans- when we have to. The trees are a natural shelter for us 'cause the big ones can't make it through." Christophe stopped for a moment when Doc shot him a look over his shoulder.

"Eve," Doc snapped, "eat. You know Susanne'll force it down your throat if you don't." Eve sighed and picked up her water first. She sipped at it, testing out her stomach. It roared with hunger at her. Christophe chuckled. She grabbed the bread and nibbled at that for a while, trying to calm her stomach enough to eat without puking it all back up again. Doc helped her sit up, then stood to grab bandages from the wardrobe.

"How long were you in that basement?" Armin asked. Eve shrugged as she tore off another piece of bread with her teeth.

"Let me put it to ya this way," Christophe began, "she left seven days ago. It's about a half-day's ride to that town. If everythin' had gone according to plan, she'd have come back two days after she left. It was just reconnaissance. She was supposed to see what she could see and get the hell back here. I reckon she was attacked on the day she was supposed to leave, and we've been here for almost a day. That makes four, maybe five days." Armin looked horrified. Doc returned to the stool and began wrapping the bandages around her middle. She managed to finish the loaf of bread around him as he worked. When he was finished, Eve grabbed the small bowl of applesauce. She licked at a small spoonful of it.

"You're gonna be alright, Eve," Doc said, relaxing back on his stool. She relaxed into the pillows at her back. He'd doped her up with whatever was in the shot, but she hadn't noticed the effects until she sat back and the world spun slightly. She scowled at him. "Don't give me that look. You needed it. Take the night and enjoy it pain free. You don't get anymore." She rolled her eyes when he turned his back on her to replace the stool.

"I'll take care of her, Doc," Christophe promised as the older, balding man left the room. He shut the door and Christophe took his place on the stool, relaxing with his back against the wall just a meter away from the left edge of her bed. Armin remained standing awkwardly by the door. Eve finished off her applesauce and licked her spoon clean before leaving the bowl on the tray.

"How…" Armin began. Eve sighed, interrupting him. She wrapped one arm around her middle. Despite the drug she'd been injected with, she still ached.

"How did we learn to kill Titans out here?" she asked. He looked up at her and nodded. She sighed. "Trial and error. It was our luck that Christophe here was a member of the Garrison. He and a friend of his had come home for a visit when everything went to hell. We don't have access to much steel, but we've happened across some supply carriages and managed to use what we found sparingly. That 3d maneuvering gear was a bitch to learn how to use, but we got the hang of it."

"Why didn't you have any when we found you?" Armin asked, confused. Eve sighed and Christophe cursed.

"You left it behind again, didn'ya?" he shouted, jerking upright on the stool. "What the hell, Eve!"

"Leave me alone about it, will ya?" she grumbled, sinking further into the pillows at her back. "You know I don't like it."

"Why?" Armin asked. She looked over at him. It was obvious by the way he gnawed on his bottom lip that he'd instantly regretted asking the question, but his curiosity lingered in his wide eyes.

"I watched my brother die using it," she answered grimly. "He was fooling around and ended up slicing off his arm and hanging himself at the same time." Her bitterness found its way out in her words. Armin's eyes darkened and he lowered his head. "I only ever use it if I'm on patrol- and that's because I have to."

"It would'a saved you all this pain and those days in that basement if you'd taken it!" Christophe bit coldly. Eve sighed and stared down at the ragged red quilt. She knew he was right, but she didn't regret not taking it.

When she glanced back up, she found Armin was focused on Christophe. He was still far larger than Armin, as was noticeable even when he was sitting on the tiny stool. "You have no desire to go back inside the Walls, do you?" A suffocating silence filled the small room to the point where Armin was fidgeting slightly, and Eve was about to drift off to sleep.

"I think we should…" Christophe muttered at long last. Eve's half-open eyes drifted towards him and she lifted one eyebrow. "No one will agree, of course, and it'd probably cause a panic inside- people surviving for so long outside and all. But we'd be safer, and I wouldn't have to keep watching people die." Eve bit down on the inside of her cheek, chewing it thoughtfully. Armin stared at her, waiting for her to say something to refute or support her friend.

No one spoke for a long moment. Christophe seemed unable to deal with the silence and tension, though, and he stalked out of the room. Armin remained, still looking unsure of himself. She gestured to the stool and he took a seat. A cool breeze drifted in through the open window, bringing with it the familiar scents of apples and manure- a strange, yet comforting combination.

"I take it you've been fed since you've been here?" Eve drawled. He nodded once. "We've lost a good bit of what makes us hospitable, but we aren't savages- yet. We don't have much of a population left anymore- there's probably only about a hundred of us now." Her tongue had grown loose with the drug making her sleepy and distorting her reality ever so slightly.

"Why were you screaming at us to leave?" Armin whispered. Eve tensed, frozen for a long moment as she stared at him in horror. For just a moment, she'd seen the images from her nightmare once more. Rather than Christophe being snatched up and bitten in half, though, it was this soldier before her. She shook the image away and forced herself to relax. She inched her way down into the bed to where her head was on the pillows.

"I thought I was having a nightmare," Eve answered with an equally soft whisper. "I thought you were the people from this village and were going to be eaten by that Titan." They settled back into silence. Eve yawned, her eyes drooping closed despite her best efforts to keep them open.

"I'll let you get some rest," Armin muttered. He stood and made to leave the room. Eve caught his arm as he passed her bed. He stopped and looked down at her, eyes full of curiosity once more.

"Thanks," she slurred, "you know… for saving me." He nodded once and she let go of him. Before he could turn to leave, she'd fallen asleep.

* * *

Well, what did you think?

Just go right on over there to that little review box and let me know! I take take reviews very seriously. I read and reply to each and every one of them (unless you leave like ten in a row, then I'll just reply to one while mentioning everything written in all ten reviews ;p). Don't know what to say? Pick something that was your favorite part and tell me ya liked it. Or find a grammar mistake! Those are fun! :D Regardless, reviews mean a lot to every author, and without them, we don't feel encouraged to continue to write. So please, be kind. If you're going to take the time to read this, at least leave a word or two in that little review box for us, would ya? (That goes for every author- not just me. It's a wonderful gift for me every time I get one, and I know I'm not the only one who things that way.)

On to the next one!


	2. Negotiation

Same as the last one, y'all. Edited the hell out of this one too.

* * *

Chapter Two: Negotiations

* * *

After three days, Eve was back up and moving. It was slow going, but she managed and did not complain. As soon as she'd left the bed, people were buzzing around her, asking questions of all sorts from how she felt to when she was going out again for supplies. Christophe played sentry and managed to keep most of them at bay, but when Captain Levi came to her, she sent Christophe away.

She led the Captain slowly to the grove of apple trees that kept the village fed most of the year. Drifting between the perfect parallel lines of trees, she picked two and tossed one to him. She bit into the sweet red skin, but he cleaned his vigorously with his cloak before sampling the fruit. She smirked at him and continued walking. The afternoon was bright, but the breeze nipped at her skin and whipped the loose strands of her dark auburn hair around her face.

"I assumed you wanted this to be a private conversation," she began once they were several meters away from the village. "This is about as private as it gets." She gestured to the empty grove around them.

"I've spoken to Lacey," he started, "but she doesn't seem to be of any real use to me. From what I can see, you're the brains of the village."

"Don't flatter me," Eve muttered darkly. "Lacey keeps things running smoothly, but she'll never leave the village. She's too afraid. Most everyone is, really. About a year ago, we had almost three hundred people. There were forty of us who would willingly leave the village to go out for supplies. There are only four of us now. Christophe, Rosa, Alois, and me. The few others who know how to fight and use the ODM gear stay on patrol most of the time, just keeping the village safe. I will freely admit that I've been outside of the village the most, but that's out of necessity."

"How many Titans have you killed?" he asked. Eve stopped walking and turned to face him. Her expression was dark, her eyes narrowed at him.

"Do not try to recruit me," she snapped. "I refuse to abandon my village. These people are my family- I will not leave them here to die."

"That wasn't my question," Levi stated plainly. His blank expression infuriated her, but she managed to keep her cool through force of will.

"Well over two hundred," she whispered. "Nearly all of them were less than ten meters. I had help with most of them." The Captain said nothing. He turned to continue walking. She followed slowly, wary of him now more than ever.

"You people will die if you remain out here," he stated coldly. Eve grimaced. She stopped and let herself rest against a tree. He seemed to realize this and halted. She stared at the ground under her feet before answering. A thin layer of sticks and leaves covered the sparse grass.

"You think I don't know that?" she bit. She looked back up just as he turned to face her. "I will die protecting this village."

"We need an outpost." She looked up, narrowing her eyes at him. "Our goal is to make it to Shingashina District. We aim to close the holes in the Wall. We have one other place between here and Wall Rose. If you will agree, we will station soldiers here to aid in guarding this area. We will build a better fence and keep supplies flowing in."

Eve remained silent for a long moment. She considered his proposal carefully. Accepting would mean more people knowing of their existence, but it would also help to ensure the safety of those lives she wanted so desperately to protect. She sighed heavily. On the other hand, the increase in population would drive the number of Titan attacks up. Not that it mattered. The number of attacks had increased steadily over the last several months anyway. How were the people in the village going to react to so many new faces around, though?

"Are you going to tell your government about us?" she asked. He shook his head. "I have a few conditions. First, you will need to talk this over with Lacey as well. _She's_ the one in charge. Second, I want as few people knowing about us as possible. Whatever soldiers you have remain here will be only ones that know about this place already. I can't risk everyone's lives because one of your men can't keep their mouth shut. There's another village about a kilometer away from here. We used to inhabit it as well, when our population was at its max a few years ago. It's inside the fence and still part of the patrol run. If you are going to bring more soldiers, keep them there and do not let them wander. All of your supplies can be kept there as well. Below what we used as our gathering place, there's a large basement. It was an evacuation site for a while at one time. There's more than enough room down there for anything you might want to bring." He nodded. By his bored expression, she guessed that Lacey had probably already told him all of this. She moved on to her next question: "How many soldiers are you willing to part with, Captain?"

"Four," he answered quickly. "I cannot guarantee that they will not talk amongst themselves, but the Survey Corps does not interact with the general public or with the other regiments very often. There are about eighty of us at present, with only eleven here. I can swap out these soldiers every few weeks between runs. We are set to gain new recruits within the next few weeks, but I will not allow them to come this far from the wall. Those here now have been with the Survey Corps for at least two years."

Eve looked out at the fence beyond the grove. Only a few meters away was a clearing, and then the beginnings of the forest that protected the village. Birds shot out of the trees, cawing at whatever startled them, their bodies silhouetted against the bright sun. She tensed. She was in no state to fight. She could not protect her village or her people and she hated herself for it.

A three-meter Titan burst from the thick underbrush, running towards them with steam billowing out behind it from where the branches had sliced into its arms and legs. She tossed her apple to the ground, then grabbed the branch of the tree closest to her and hauled herself up. The captain used his maneuvering gear to climb faster and higher than she could- even if she weren't injured. She glimpsed the glint of steel and waited. Her own sword was at her hip, one hand wrapped around the hilt. She couldn't do much, but if it meant her life or the life of the village, she'd gladly give her own. Its bulging eyes were half covered by a swath of inky black hair that only seemed to cover its forehead. Once the Titan reached the trees, Captain Levi surprised her by darting out to meet it. He swung around to its back and spun rapidly, slicing a huge chunk from the back of the Titan's neck. The creature went down with a loud thud and a hiss of hot steam. Levi stopped on a branch at her height in the tree across from the one she occupied.

"Armin Arlert, Mikasa Akerman, Eren Jaeger, and Reiner Braun will be the first four soldiers I will leave in your care," he told her. "They will follow your orders as if they were mine. The rest of us will leave tomorrow and return in two weeks." Eve set her face in stone. He'd already decided all of this before he ever asked her permission. She wondered if he would bother to ask Lacey. Rather than argue with him, she nodded. She leaned against the trunk of the tree and slid down it to sit on the branch she occupied. Her left side was throbbing. She brought her right arm around to grasp at it. He stared down at her for a moment more before darting away.

"What mess have I just put myself into?" she asked the branch below her with a sigh. She sat on her own for a long while, watching the tree line for signs of another Titan. She was the only one to blame for the presence of the soldiers. If she'd taken the stupid gear or if she'd kept her mouth just and just died in that dark cramped hole, they'd never be here and she wouldn't have to deal with them.

"Eve?" She sighed at the sound of Armin's timid voice and looked down. He stood about a meter away from the base of the tree she was in. In a few quick moves, he was perched on the same branch Levi had been on earlier. The perfectly manicured trees had strong branches that produced plenty of apples for the village to supplement their meager diets with. She thought about a time long ago when her father would return from this village to their tiny farm out in the plains bearing a bushel or two for her mother to cook down into an applesauce that was so very similar to Susanne's.

"This place used to have a name, you know," she muttered. He did not answer. "I can't remember it, though. That's what's going to happen to me one day… I'll die and no one will remember my name or anything that I've done. We don't exist according to your government. That's just fine with me, but I worry about the people I'm going to leave behind. Who will protect them when I'm gone?"

Armin had no answer for her. She never expected him to. With a pained grunt, she struggled to make it back up to her feet. She managed to kneel on the branch, clutching her left side with both hands now.

"Are- are you okay?" Armin asked, jumping to his feet, ready to move at any moment. Unable to answer, she lifted one hand to keep him in place. After a few moments, she was able to breath normally again and she stood straight. "Do you need help?"

"I wouldn't say no," she muttered darkly. In a split second, he was on the branch beside her. He held on to her and lowered her down to the ground. "Thanks." She heard the hiss of the steel cables and she stepped back, pushing him away as gently as she could. She turned her back to him- trusting him enough not to stab her there. She looked back towards the village. The windows of the small cottages reflected the sunlight with bright flashes. She frowned.

Seven years… Seven long years of battling it out with Titans to keep this village safe, to keep the people inside alive. There were so few of them left… How many more were going to die because she was injured and unable to protect them? The addition of these soldiers troubled her. Whatever secret they were keeping from her annoyed her. This village had their own secrets, naturally, but her village didn't have the skills required to murder soldiers. She was certain that with one word from the government, these soldiers would wipe out everyone she loved.

"Eve…" Armin began. She held up a hand to silence him. Her stomach was twisting and clenching- something was wrong. This all-too-familiar sensation of sudden anxiety was not a new sensation for her. She started walking back toward the village, increasing her speed to a jog after only a few steps. When the ear-splitting screech broke through the other sounds of the night, Eve flat out ran. Panting and grabbing her side, she reached the center of the village. The few people meandering about had stopped to look over at Doc's house. It was one of the closest to the main building.

"Eve!" She jerked her head around to see Rosa calling to her and waving. She looked like she was just about to go running into the woods searching for her. Rosa dashed back to the center of the village. "It's Annalise…" Eve felt the breath leave her body in a rush. She collapsed to her knees. She felt hands on her shoulders, but she knew they weren't Rosa's. She stared at the window to Doc's house where she was sure Annalise was now.

"Rosa…" Eve whispered. "Please… tell me she's okay!" Eve knew, rationally, that something was obviously wrong. Rosa could not answer. She turned her head away and stared at the ground, tears in her eyes. Eve struggled to her feet, shoving away whoever was trying to help her. She could do this on her own! Making her way to the door, she stepped inside. Her feet felt like lead as she struggled to make it to the room where she herself had been forced into bed rest only a day ago.

Annalise lay in the bed now, her long brown hair plastered to her sweat-covered face. She was pale- too pale- and her breathing was more labored than it should have been. The tiny thing in her arms wailed softly. She could not muster the strength to hold it for long. Susanne took the bundle, but kept it close to Annalise. The only expression the woman could manage was a ghost of a sad smile. The child's wails grew louder. Somehow, the woman's eyes tore away from the bundle and found Eve's. Eve stumbled closer, side-stepping Doc at the foot of the bed. Her mind did not want to process the bloody mess.

There were no words for what either woman felt at the present moment. Eve's knees shook below her. Susanne and Doc were staring at her now as well. What could she say? Annalise blinked once at her. Eve felt the tears well in her eyes as the other woman's eyes closed for the last time.

"Oh God…" Rosa whispered at Eve's side. She couldn't support herself any longer. Eve sank to the floor, her forehead sinking into the mattress. The whispered promises of two childhood friends rang in Eve's ears as she grasped at Annalise's hand

"What's going on?" someone demanded. Rage flooded Eve's body. On her feet in a split second, she balled up her fists and met the man in the hallway, forcing him to move back towards the door that led outside.

"You might be in charge of your soldiers, but you are _not_ in charge here!" she screamed, hysteria raising the pitch of her voice. His blank gaze infuriated her further. "Take them and go to the other village _now_!"

"Eve!" Rosa shouted. "Calm down!" Eve tossed a hateful look over her shoulder at the other woman, and Rosa backed down.

"These are ordinary people here, _Captain_." Eve spat the word at him, mocking his title. "We are not soldiers. We do not follow your command. I have funeral preparations to attend to. Put some of your men on the perimeter. We'll need the extra protection from Titans tonight." Eve spun on her heel, her braid lashing out behind her. Levi turned and headed outside as Rosa followed, leaving Eve to be with her now-deceased friend.

"You heard her," Levi stated plainly to the soldiers lingering amongst the people in the village. "Go to the fence, spread out and patrol." Half of the soldiers obeyed. The other half remained, wondering what was going on. Levi summoned them with gesture of his arm and they stalked out of the center of the village, headed for the other section Eve had informed him of earlier. Rosa caught up to Levi and pulled him to the side.

"Don't hate her," she whispered. "Annalise was Eve's best friend. She was having a baby. Now that child is Eve's responsibility- along with the rest of us."

"This is no place for a child," Levi remarked darkly.

"Don't you think she knows that?" Rose hissed. "Eve has done everything she can to keep this village safe! Lacey might be in charge around here, but Eve is the one who keeps us alive. Now she's got to deal with you soldiers as well!"

"You are all going to die out here," Levi snapped. His expression held slight traces of anger and annoyance around his eyes and the corners of his mouth. Rosa slapped him. Hard. Everyone nearby froze to watch the situation unfold. The villagers looked on with contempt for the soldiers. The soldiers looked on in shock and mild horror.

"We know that!" Rosa shouted bitterly. Her short orange locks fell in her face, concealing the tears in her eyes. "We have accepted that. But we would rather die out here on our own than rely on the government that turned us away!" She turned and ran from him, seeking her horses and the comfort of the stables.

* * *

Armin was torn. He wanted to help these people- wanted them to come back inside the walls and protect them. But Christophe had spoken the truth when he'd said their existence would cause a panic. In all reality, they shouldn't be alive. These people had found perhaps the only decent location outside of Wall Rose to live in relative safety. There were various contributing factors, of course, but he still did not understand how they were able to survive. He thought of Eve. Her usually haggard appearance gave her a look of wisdom and suffering he'd seen in few other people. He couldn't determine her exact age, but she was still young- younger than Captain Levi, at any rate. She'd obviously been saddled with more responsibility than she knew how to handle.

"Armin," Levi muttered, coming close to him. Armin wanted to chuckle at the bright-red hand print still visible on the right side of his face. "You, Mikasa, Eren, and Reiner will be staying behind when we leave tomorrow. You will follow Eve's orders as if they were my own. Tell the others." Armin nodded and ran the opposite direction, stifling his amusement. Mikasa and Eren had gone to patrol the perimeter. He wasn't quite sure about Reiner.

Were they going to tell these people about Eren's Titan ability? Surely it would terrify them, but they needed to know… What would happen if the village was attacked and Eren used his Titan powers to protect them? They'd be forced to leave, he was sure. He engaged his gear when he reached the orchard, and flying through the air, he let his thoughts drift away for a moment. He concentrated solely on finding Mikasa and Eren. They were standing in the trees opposite the small clearing between the grove and the forest above a still-decaying Titan corpse. The trees of the forest reminded him of the Forest of Giant Trees, but their height and girth were significantly smaller than those. Given another few hundred years, he didn't doubt that many of the more ancient trees could have grown to gargantuan proportions.

"Eren! Mikasa!" Armin shouted. They turned their attention to him. "What happened?"

"We found it like this already," Eren answered, slightly confused. "Someone must have just taken it down." Armin did not care to pay attention to an already-fallen Titan.

"We are going to remain here," he told them. They seemed shocked. "The Captain said we are to follow Eve's orders as if they were his. I'm not sure how long we will be here, but the others are leaving tomorrow."

"What about my Titan ability?" Eren asked in a hushed whisper. Armin shrugged. "They'll find out sooner or later… How do we stop them from trying to kill me?"

"Stick to the rules," Mikasa whispered. "Do not use it unless your life is at risk. If we only have to fight off the smaller Titans, that shouldn't be an issue." Eren nodded, his eyes dark with thought.

"Rosa slapped Captain Levi," Armin muttered, still reflecting on the incident. Mikasa and Eren both stared at him in shock.

"And she's still alive?" Eren asked, as if the concept was a miracle to behold.

"Don't be ridiculous," Mikasa muttered. "Of course she is." Her questioning glance back at Armin had him smiling. Even she was worried.

"Yes, she's fine," Armin answered. "He said they were all going to die out here… And they all know it. Rosa said they would rather die on their own than go back behind the Walls."

"It's almost hard to believe they would be turned away like that," Mikasa muttered.

"Is it really?" Eren asked bitterly. "How many times have they tried to kill us? Me, for being a Titan, and you two for trying to protect me. We know they are all corrupt- that's why Commander Erwin is trying to fight them. He's sure that the Colossal and Armored Titans are linked somehow to the government."

"And if they really are, then we'll never discover who they are," Armin muttered. "They haven't been discovered so far, and I doubt we'll ever find out who they are without them telling or showing us." He did not mention Annie. The subject was still a tender one for Eren. He knew, though, that it was just by luck he'd figured Annie out when he did. She was too low in the ranks, too easy to discover. She had to do things on her own and was still following orders from someone above her. It was the only conclusion he could come to. Those with the power remained hidden behind layers of protection. In the end, their suspicions were only confirmed when Annie changed before their very eyes. Eren hadn't wanted to believe it, even after seeing her become the Female Titan. He felt certain that Eren's reaction would be the general reaction of the majority of the population- including soldiers.

"How long are we supposed to be on patrol?" Eren asked, yawning and stretching. No one had gotten much sleep in the last few days. Levi had kept them busy scrubbing down every little house in the other village, alternating with those on patrol.

"I'm not sure," Armin answered truthfully. "Until after the funeral, I suppose."

"Funeral?" Mikasa asked. He nodded once.

"Eve's friend Annalise died during childbirth." Eren and Mikasa looked to the ground, their eyes darkening. Armin looked out at the forest. Some of the trees grew tall, but most were short and close together, a thick brush forming that blocked many Titan's abilities to charge through. The natural defense was wonderful, but it wasn't enough to ensure everyone's safety. "I should go find Reiner." Eren and Mikasa nodded, and the three of them split up at once.

* * *

Please review! (Go read the bottom of the last chapter- I ain't writin' all that shit again.)


	3. Revelation

Chapter Three: Revelation

* * *

The pyre was lit as most of the villagers stood nearby watching. Many had tears in their eyes. Some, like Eve, couldn't cry. Stony faced, she dropped the torch onto the pile. She watched as the flames consumed Annalise's body. Her baby's soft wail pierced the silence of the night. No frogs chirped- it was if they knew Annalise was gone from this world and wanted to mourn her as well. She sank to her knees before the flames, almost wishing they could reach out and take her to hell along with Annalise. Christophe placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing. She reached up her hand and placed it over his. They stood like that for a very long time.

Doc had told her that there had been some sort of complication with the baby. Annalise had begun to bleed profusely. He'd had to cut her open to save the baby, otherwise they both would have died. It was little consolation to Eve, but she'd held the too-small, bloody infant in her arms for a moment and knew that Annalise had probably insisted on Doc saving the baby before he worried about her. The infant was a legacy of two wonderful people taken entirely too soon.

When the embers began to die, and Annalise's body had completely turned to ash, Eve finally broke down. She sobbed, tears and snot gathering into the hands she used to cover her face. Most of the villagers had gone, returned to their quiet houses to hold their loved ones close and give their thanks for another day of life in this hellish world. Christophe stayed at her side, kneeling next to her. He was her support for the moment- the only one keeping her from running out into the woods and never returning. She hated the responsibility she held for everyone's lives. It was too much for one person to bear!

Long after night had fallen and the embers died down, Christophe left her alone. He knew she needed the time to think about her next moves. As he stalked away, Eve stood slowly. She headed for the orchard, seeking a haven for her thoughts. The frogs started up their songs once more and the crickets joined in. She wiped the last of her tears from her face with her sleeve as she walked. What now? Lacey herself was going to raise Annalise's baby boy until he was older. Then Eve would take over, teaching him everything she knew. But that was only with the assumption that the child would live that long. Out of the seventeen young children born in the past few years, only six had survived through their third year. Annalise's baby had been born too soon… How could they keep him alive? The two oldest boys in the village had been set to start coming to Christophe and her once she returned from her trip. They would have to wait until she was properly healed, now. She wasn't too sure that the village would last even that long. Dark premonitions had plagued her dreams for the last fortnight. The coming of these soldiers had not been included, but now she wondered if they would be the downfall of her village- or the saviors.

How many more of her people were slated to die out here? How many more children would she be responsible for protecting? Their only salvation was to retreat behind the Walls. Even there, they were not _guaranteed_ life, but it was so much more of a sure thing. They would not have to scavenge for things. Infants, the elderly, and the sick would all get the medicines they so desperately needed. She doubted they could even make the trip… so few of these people were fighters. Several did not even know how to ride a horse.

The group of thirty who'd gone to the Wall once before, seeking sanctuary for the village, had been turned away- so she was told. She'd been a part of that group, but she'd never been inside Wall Rose. Their former leader hadn't allowed them to accompany him to the top. Who had Micah spoken to that day? The more she'd thought about the trip, the more she'd realized what a flawed plan it was. Their route had been much longer than necessary, taking them through what she personally considered the more dangerous areas. When they'd arrived, Micah had taken some maneuvering gear and scaled the wall, seeking entrance away from the gate. He'd been up there for a few hours, and when he'd returned, he'd told them all they had to go back to the village. He'd never been able to answer any of her questions. He was eaten by a Titan on their return. Everyone had been discouraged and frightened, but Micah had appeared triumphant, even as the jaws of the ten-meter class Titan snapped his thin, yet muscular frame perfectly in half.

At present, she wandered deeper into the orchard that was far longer than it was wide. She'd always had her suspicions about that day… And she'd known that one day someone would find her village- with living people or not. Now she was faced with new problems stacked on top of the old ones. She was exhausted and frustrated. She hoped the soldiers had brought enough supplies and food to keep the ones remaining mobile and fed. They barely had enough as it was.

A flare shot into the dark sky a few meters away from her, but she could not tell what color it was. She cursed. Moments later, four of the Scouts were zooming around, drawing the Titan's attention away from the orchard. She watched as they sliced the six-meter tall Titan's Achilles tendons off. It fell with a loud thud to the ground. Seconds later, one of the Scouts spun just as Captain Levi had earlier, slicing open the back of its neck. Loud hisses of steam burst from the Titan's body. One of the Scouts noticed her watching and landed on the ground. He came running over to her, replacing his swords as he went.

"Eve?" Armin asked, slowing to a halt about a meter away. "What are you doing out here so late?"

She sighed and held her aching side. "I was thinking," she answered truthfully. She was almost surprised at how hoarse her voice sounded, though. This man had saved her life. Could she trust him? She cleared her throat. "I have questions."

Armin frowned at her. "I'm not certain how much I'm allowed to tell you," he replied. "Captain Levi is very strict about information control."

"I can appreciate that," she muttered, more to herself than to Armin. Perhaps he really would keep their village a secret from their government. She stalked over to a nearby apple tree and sat down at the base, grimacing from the pain the action caused. She stretched out her legs and relaxed against the trunk. Armin knelt down by her side.

"What kind of questions did you have?" he asked. She looked over at him, debating on what she should ask.

"What's it like on the interior?" she whispered. "We've only just been surviving out here; we don't know what it's like to just live anymore."

"The districts inside Wall Sheena are much nicer than those inside Wall Maria or Wall Rose," Armin answered. "The streets are always crowded with people."

"Is there food?" she muttered. He nodded. "And medicine?" He nodded again. She considered his words carefully, and her left side continued to throb beneath her fingers. They didn't have any sort of medicine to ease the pain, and she thought of what a luxury it would be to have it. She couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting further. Annalise's baby was so small and frail. How were they ever going to keep him alive without any sort of medicine to give him for even such a small thing as a fever? Fevers, she knew, were the leading cause of death among the infants born to the village in the last seven years. Again, the pang of a whispered promise made in the darkness so many months ago pierced her heart. Annalise had made her promise. Damn it! "I… I think it'd be better to get everyone to the Wall and safely on the other side. I just don't think they'll ever agree with me."

"What happened to not wanting to go?" Armin asked. Though she'd never actually said anything about it, he'd been able to deduce from her expression during their conversation after she'd woken up that a trip like that wasn't something she'd wanted to risk. Now, her brows drew together in an angry wince.

"What choice do we have?" she snapped. "Even if we aren't all devoured by Titans, then we'll die from starvation or disease. Annalise was always begging me to make the trip back to the Wall to find out what happened that day with Micah, our former leader, and beg for them to let us in. I could never risk leaving the village for so long, though. If I'd left like she'd asked me to two years ago, she wouldn't have died today. Her child would still have his mother and probably his father."

They lapsed into stony silence. Eve was still cursing herself for failing to keep Annalise alive. While the woman had not been devoured by a Titan, Eve still felt it was her fault she was dead. She didn't understand why Christophe didn't shoulder this responsibility. The villagers all looked to her for answers and guidance when it came to do with anything beyond the fence. Why? Christophe was the one who'd been in the Garrison. Alois was better at killing Titans that she was. Rosa was the best hunter in the village. These three all looked to her as well, though, and she never could understand why they relied on her.

"What do you have to do now?" Armin asked. She looked up at him, surprised. That was the question she needed to answer. Actions meant far more to anyone out here than words alone ever could. She had to figure out what she needed to do to prove to these people that they could not remain outside of Wall Rose. She grimaced. There were no pleasant options available to her. She had to force them to realize their predicament.

"Christophe and Alois already want to try to go back to the Wall. Rosa doesn't, but she'll do as I ask- she owes me that. Lacey will be the hardest to convince, but once we have her on our side, then the rest of the villagers will agree." Eve thought through everything aloud for Armin's benefit and so that he may offer a suggestion or two. "Lacey doesn't know what it's like outside of the village. She's like the royalty that lives in Wall Sheena. She is perfectly content to let us do what we need to do to keep the village safe, but she refuses to open her eyes and see what the world is really like."

"How will you convince her?" Armin asked. She frowned. The answer to that question wasn't so easy to come by.

"I don't know yet," she answered honestly. "Short of kidnapping her while she's asleep and forcing her outside of the village to see the Titans firsthand, I can't think of anything."

"That seems rather extreme," Armin muttered. Eve shrugged. "She's really that against leaving?"  
"Yes," Eve said with a nod. "She refuses to leave the village for any reason."

Armin thought for a moment. "What if we bring a Titan to her?" he asked. Eve paled and looked over at him, horrified. "Not into the village! But you could convince her to walk with you out here and we could lure one of the small ones through the trees. We can kill it before it gets too close, but she'll be able to see it."

It was a possibility. She couldn't allow these soldiers to do it on their own, though. She'd have her own people ready and waiting with ropes and nets- prepared to capture and kill it before it had the chance to get too close to the village. There were so many variables to such a dangerous objective… She wasn't sure she could agree to it with so few people able to battle the Titan. The possibility of having more than one Titan appear was too great. She could not allow for her village to be overrun by Titans.

"I need to speak with your Captain," she muttered. Armin nodded and stood. She sighed, not looking forward to the pain that standing would bring. His hand appeared in front of her face and she accepted it. He helped her to her feet, steadying her when her vision darkened and she stumbled. Once she gained her feet, they began a slow walk towards the other village.

"You're exhausted, aren't you?" he asked softly. She shrugged. She could not afford to sleep at the moment. She had work to do. "Can't this wait? You need to rest…"

"No," she whispered. "It can't." Her certainty of the coming doom to her village drove her need to act. "I can rest when my people are safe…"

"You can count on us," Armin said seriously. "We can keep this place safe." She frowned. For so long, it had been her own responsibility to keep the village secure. Having someone else to rely on was a new and unfamiliar sensation she wasn't quite sure of. "You'll never heal if you keep taxing yourself. How can you protect anyone in the state you're in now?" She grimaced at him. Why did he have to be right?

"I know," she muttered, "but right now, I need to speak with Captain Levi." Armin frowned, but continued to walk with her. The cool night air drifted around them. Eve felt as if she was being lulled into a state of false security. She shook herself mentally. She could not drop her guard- even with fully-trained soldiers on the perimeter.

"Captain Levi!" Armin called, gaining the man's attention. He turned, his typically blank, cold expression turned into one of mild annoyance.

"What is it?" he asked, looking directly at Eve. She scowled in return.

"I have a favor to ask of you," she told him. He lifted one eyebrow. She noticed the onlookers and turned away, heading back towards the orchard that separated the two villages. He followed automatically. For this moment, she was glad Armin was tagging along behind her. She was weary and sluggish; her left side was throbbing. She did not have the energy to lead him as far as she had earlier.

"How many more of these favors are you going to ask of me?" Captain Levi demanded, bringing her to a quick halt. She rounded on him, eyes flashing with anger.

"This is _my_ village!" she spat. "You are asking to use it for your own purposes- allow me a few requests!" Armin's hand steadied her as she shook on her feet. She didn't have much left in her.

"Captain, I think I know what she wants to ask us to do," Armin said softly. Levi turned his bored expression towards the blond man. "The few people here who've left the village know what it's like out there- they all seek the safety of the Wall. However, Miss Lacey has never left and never seen a Titan- she does not know the danger that she is putting upon the people here by choosing to remain. Eve wishes for us to capture a Titan in front of Miss Lacey, so that she may understand the severity of the situation at hand. However, the dangers in luring a Titan so close to the village are so great, that Eve does not want to attempt such a maneuver with only four of the Survey Corps present. We have the manpower, equipment, and ability to do this. I believe she wishes for everyone to stay through tomorrow and perform these actions so that her people may be able to witness a Titan and come to the conclusion that leaving is their best option."

Levi looked as if he was about to reply, but Eve cut him off. "Not tomorrow," she told him. "I do not want you to risk your lives needlessly. You stated that you will return in a fortnight. After you return, then, with more soldiers. I cannot allow you all to take on such a dangerous operation without my full cooperation and the consent of the others who guard this place. I need to heal, and my people need to be informed. They will not like it."

"Capturing even a small Titan takes more than what we have on hand," Captain Levi stated to Armin. "Besides, if we are going to take the time to capture it, we may as well allow Hange to do a few experiments." Eve looked at him, mildly confused, but cast her thoughts away. That wasn't important at the moment, and she was sure she would meet this Hange person upon their arrival in two weeks.

"I have not asked this of you without anything to offer in return," she muttered. Armin looked down at her, startled. She sighed and found a nearby tree to lean on for support. "You said your goal was Shingashina district, right?" She paused and waited for confirmation. At Levi's nod, she continued, "I know the way. It's relatively safe. Most of the trek is through narrow valleys, but it's been secure enough for me to pass through several times on my own." They looked at her, eyes wide with surprise. She smirked. "We're scavengers, remember? I've even been outside Wall Maria- just for curiosity's sake."

"Really?" Armin demanded, grabbing her hand. "What's it like? Please! Tell me!" She chuckled softly, then hissed in pain, doubling over and grabbing her side.

"It's the same as on this side," she whispered to the ground. "But there are great big mountains… much bigger than anything I've ever seen. They are so tall… the trees don't grow on the top, and snow covers them all year." She could still see the images in her mind. She'd taken the time to sketch them out a few times- they were in her bedroom. Armin's hands grasped at her shoulders and held her up. She didn't want to move.

"How did you survive the Titans?" Captain Levi breathed.

"There… aren't many out there now. They've all moved further inside the wall. Humans attract them. Rosa… thinks they have an amazing sense of smell. We've covered ourselves in deer blood before and rode outside of the village for a while. The two Titans we saw did not seem interested in us- as long as we were silent."

"That follows with Hange's experiments," Levi muttered, more to himself than to her or Armin. She cringed again and sank to her knees. The pain in her side had tripled- she could barely breathe!

"Eve?" Armin asked, worried. "Eve!" She fainted, hitting the ground with a soft thud. He scooped her into his arms.

"Take her to their doctor," Levi ordered. "We leave at dawn. If I can manage, we might return sooner." Armin nodded and ran back towards Eve's village with the woman held tightly in his arms.

* * *

Eve was forbidden to leave her bed for two days. She was grateful, though, that she was allowed to stay in her own bed this time. When they weren't busy, various people came to sit with her, asking her about supply routes and wondering when they'd be able to acquire certain necessities. She sent Christophe and Reiner out on a short run to another nearby village as an emergency. Armin sat with her the most, grilling her about every detail of the outside world. Eren and Mikasa joined in a few times, studying the pictures she'd drawn and asking their own questions.

"Tell me about the mountains again," Armin begged. Eve sighed. She, Armin, Mikasa, and Eren were all cramped up in her tiny bedroom. Mikasa and Eren had found two stools somewhere and brought them in to sit on while Armin perched on the foot of her bed.

"What more is there to tell?" she asked. She trust the pile of drawings into his hands. "That's everything I saw. There were abnormal Titans, as well, with the astounding ability to climb high in the trees. I only went about fifty kilometers in each direction."

"I still can't believe it," Eren whispered. "You left the Walls behind all on your own… That's amazing!"

"But still very dangerous," Mikasa muttered, a warning in her voice. "We still do not know what else might be out there."

"She's right," Eve stated. Mikasa threw her a grateful look. Eren's dreamlike state was shattered. "I was alone, and I drew very little attention to myself. Larger groups will not be so lucky. I was foolish to have gone even as far as I did. I was almost killed several times over- and not just by Titans. There are bears out there- great big black bears that will devour you just like a Titan."

"I've always dreamed of what lay beyond the walls," Armin whispered. "Just to get the reminder that it's still possible… that's more than I'd ever hoped for." Eve was sympathetic to him. She understood his passion- it was the reason she'd made the journey in the first place.

"Don't tell anyone else, please," she whispered. "Lacey and most of the other people here do not know." They nodded, serious expressions coloring each face differently. Eve hissed and clutched her left side, long auburn waves of hair falling to cover her grimace. She'd taken to leaving it down in bed for that reason specifically. After a few moments, the pain lessened and she sighed. She was ready to be well again.

A knock came at her door, and all three of the soldiers in her room tensed. They thrust the pictures back at her and she stuffed them under her plain gray quilt. The door opened and Rosa entered the room. She seemed excited beyond all reason.

"What is it, Rosa?" Eve asked, exasperated by the near-constant state of her friend.

"Oh Eve!" Rosa sighed. She twirled as she entered the room, stopping at the foot of Eve's bed. "Their horses! Such magnificent creatures of strength and beauty!" Eve sighed.

"Not again, Rosa," she whined softly.

"Oh but you don't understand, Eve!" Rosa objected. "They can run so fast! They are so well trained! I think I'm in love with them!" Armin and Eren chuckled lightly. "Which one is yours? Dolphus or Magnilda?"

"Dolphus," Armin answered.

"Magnilda," Mikasa replied.

"And that makes Vande yours!" Rosa exclaimed, grabbing Eren's arm. "Come with me!" Eren was pulled from the room by Rosa's force. Mikasa followed silently behind. Armin laughed as he watched them leave, but remained with Eve. After the commotion was long-gone from her small home, Armin turned to face her once more, wearing a serious expression.

"Have you spoken to them about your plan?" he asked. Eve shook her head.

"Not yet," she answered. "I need to wait until I can move on my own again. If I mention it now, they will shout a million reasons at me for not going through with it. I'm far more imposing when I'm supported by my own two feet." He nodded.

"Doc says you'll be better by the time the others return," Armin mentioned, standing and moving himself to one of the stools in the corner of her room. She nodded. "Are you going to wait until then?"

"I am," she told him after a moment of thought. "That gives me enough time to prove that I am back to normal. I am hoping your Captain brings plenty of soldiers this time. The more numbers we have, the better argument I can make."

"How are you going to do it?" he asked.

"I will take all three of them to the orchard and tell them at once," she answered. "I'll explain everything before I tell them about the plan for Lacey."

"You think they will agree?"

"I'll have to make a very convincing argument," she muttered. "Rosa will hate me, but she'll do what I ask her to."

"Why?" Armin asked. "You said before that she owes you…"

"I've kept her secrets for far too long to go telling them now," Eve said by way of an answer. "Let's just say that she doesn't have much choice." Armin nodded and looked at the scratched wooden floor. She could see that he had something on his mind, something that he was considering telling her. She did not question him. If he wanted to tell her, he would in his own time. She looked out of the single tiny window, leaving him to his thoughts for a moment.

She longed to go back outside. The chilly air filtered through her open window. She could smell the baked apples coming from Susanne's kitchen. She was forever cooking and baking for those who did not have the time or the ability to do it themselves. She was even keeping the soldiers fed these days.

Eve hated being restrained to her bed. She felt caged. It was a rather ridiculous notion, of course- she'd lived her entire life behind walls. She'd migrated between cages of various sizes. The only time she'd ever felt really free was when she'd left Wall Maria behind her and stepped out into the wild. Eren and Armin wanted to experience that freedom as well- she could not blame them.

Describing the sights outside of the wall was easy enough, but trying to explain the sensation of real freedom was an impossibility. She stared out at the cloudy blue sky, watching as a few birds flew by. Dark clouds began to roll in with the wind, and her eyes drifted closed. She could smell the rain on the air. That was a good thing- it would dampen Christophe's and Reiner's scents. It might slow them down a little, but the Titans would be less likely to attack.

"I'll let you get some rest," Armin muttered. He stood and made to leave the room. Eve sighed and watched him go. She settled in for another nightmare- they had become more frequent lately. She despised these terrible visions of death and destruction, but they were inevitable. She could not escape them.

* * *

Review!


	4. Wavering

Chapter Four: Wavering

* * *

The remainder of the week passed quickly, and before long, Eve was up and moving about once more. She still ached, but it was bearable now. She busied herself during the day, making plans with the soldiers and her people, separately, for supply runs and mapping out more territory. She was grateful for the soldiers and the supplies Captain Levi had left behind. The newer set of gear she was given was much easier to operate than the set she'd had previously. She did not go anywhere without it- the risk was too great, as Christophe reminded her at every turn. Her nights were spent with Armin, Eren, Mikasa, and Reiner, planning the capture of the Titan. They created a timetable, plotted out the course Reiner and Mikasa would follow to lure in just a single Titan, and made preparations for multiple attacks in case something went wrong. They ran drills and taught her more about killing Titans- including Levi's and Mikasa's spinning technique. She caught on fast, and though she hadn't quite managed to rotate fast enough, she could still deal death blows with brutal force. Reiner's skills impressed her to no end. It was as if he were a mythic hero of ancient legends, and she found herself eager to have him teach her more.

Their skills were put to the test one evening when a Titan came through the area they'd designated as the capture-zone. Everyone acted quickly, playing their parts as if they were going to capture it. Armin and Reiner focused on the Achilles tendons as Eren distracted it. Mikasa sliced up its leg and shoulder muscles. Eve closed in for the death blow, executing the four-meter Titan with a perfect blow. With the hiss of steam clouding the air, they retreated to the trees in the orchard.

"That was perfect," Armin stated, a small smile on his face. Eve nodded and looked to the others.

"With the additional soldiers, Christophe, Rosa, and Alois, we will bring in the Titan," Eve said. "How many more days until their return?"

"They are due to arrive tomorrow," Reiner answered. "If all goes according to plan, they'll come in from the East. Most of them will never see your village." Eve nodded. She held her left side tenderly. She'd fallen earlier when practicing a maneuver using the gear. Their old models used more gas than the one she had now, and she'd been forced to use her own momentum to propel herself forward. In an attempt to demonstrate it slowly for the others, the right spear had not entered the trunk of the tree correctly and it snapped. The fall was more or less slowed by the other line, but she'd still hit the ground on her already injured left side.

"It's getting late," Armin said, frowning over at her. "Christophe and Alois are on patrol tonight, right?" Eve nodded and he continued. "Let's all get some rest. We have a lot to do tomorrow." Eren and Mikasa darted away, heading for the other village. Reiner took back to the trees, joining the patrol for a while longer. Armin waited for Eve to move.

"I'm okay," she told him. Without looking, she knew his face was wrinkled with worry. "Just need a minute."

"Let me help you," he whispered, coming closer. She did not flinch away from him. She lifted up her shirt and hissed. The light of the sun falling beyond the horizon behind them illuminated her pale skin and the dark bruise that had formed around her ribcage. "You should wrap that up. Do you have witch hazel?" She nodded.

"Back home," she muttered. "I'll get it." She made to leave, but Armin grabbed her hand.

"Your gear is still broken," he said gently. "Come here, I'll help you down." She nodded and allowed him to take her into his arms. He lowered her down to the ground. A moment later, they were walking back through the orchard, headed for the village.

"I want to know as soon as they get here," Eve said softly. "I need to speak with your Captain." Armin nodded once.

"You'll be the first to know," he told her. After a long moment of silence he asked, "What are you worried about?" She grimaced, but hoped he hadn't seen the expression. Armin seemed to have an uncanny ability to know when she was over-thinking a situation. He cocked his head to the side, those blue eyes boring into her as they burned with curiosity.

"I have to speak to Lacey tonight," she told him slowly. "I need to pressure her into thinking about leaving now- before she sees the Titan. If we force her to witness something like that with no prior thought of it, she'll panic. Her decision to remain will only solidify. The others will never leave on their own. We're split, Armin. Those who have seen the Titans and fought them know what I say is the truth, and most will do as I ask. Those who remain in the village and do not fight look to Lacey for guidance. They trust her to make the best decision for them and their families. The problem is, Lacey doesn't see the entire picture. I'll freely admit that I don't know everything, either, but my goal is to keep these people alive. If I aim to achieve that goal for very much longer, we must leave."

"I understand," Armin said with a nod. "And you aren't going to leave anyone behind."

"No," she stated flatly. "I made a promise a long time ago. I have to do whatever I can to keep them all safe and alive." She paused for a moment and reached up to grab one of the few remaining apples from a tree. After she found a second one, she tossed the first to Armin. "Lacey will say that we will be turned away again."

"If the Survey Corps bring you all to the gate, there's no way they can refuse your entrance. It will cause more of a stir inside if people discover that you all are alive and are turned away. I am not sure where you will go or stay once everyone is inside, but you'll all be safe."

"For how long?" Eve asked with a sad smile. "How much longer before the Colossus Titan or Armored Titan appears and breaks down another gate?" Armin seemed ready to reply, but he bit his lip and looked at the ground, his hair falling to cover his eyes. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You know something about that, don't you?" He did not answer. How could she pressure him into giving her information? Disobeying direct orders from Captain Levi could get him into serious trouble. She did not want that burden on her shoulders. She had her own secrets, anyhow, along with those of some of the villagers.

"Go to bed, Armin," she said as they neared her village. "I will speak with you tomorrow." He frowned, but before he could say anything, she turned away from him. She needed to speak with Lacey before it was too late.

The main building in the center of the village was the largest around. The only two buildings larger were the stables and the barn. Cottages had been built around this building in a rather haphazard design. Worn dirt paths lead from doorway to doorway like giant, brown writhing snakes. Few people were out this late in the evening, but she knew Lacey would still be bustling about. The main floor of the building was wide and open. There were tables and benches. It was their meeting-place when certain decisions required the attention and opinions of everyone in the village. Above this room, on the second floor, were Lacey's rooms and those of the younger orphaned children she took care of. She smiled as two of them ran down the stairs, playing a game of tag before Lacey sent them off to bed.

"Hey Eve!" Bren, the older of the two boys, called out to her, waving. She turned to face him. "When are you gonna teach us how to kill Titans?" He seemed excited at the notion, pumped and ready for action. He thrust one dark-skinned fist into the air. He was almost as tall as Eve herself. His brother, of sorts, was smaller and fairer by comparison, and rarely spoke a word.

"Later," she said softly. She hated to think of these young boys going up against such fearsome creatures. The unwanted images of their dead bodies, flattened or between the lips of a Titan, flashed in her mind.

"You always say later!" Bren whined. "We already learned how to ride the horses! And I can even swing around with that gear! How are we ever gonna get our revenge on those Titans if you won't teach us how to fight them?"

"Boys!" Lacey shouted from the top of the stairs. "That's enough! Apologize to Eve and go to your room!" Both boys scowled and muttered their apologies as they stomped past Eve on the stairs. She threw Lacey a grateful look and followed up after them. Bren slammed the door to their room and Lacey shook her head.

"Bren is almost thirteen now, isn't he?" Eve asked softly. Lacey nodded and they walked down the hall towards the kitchen. Eve stood by the door and watched as Lacey settled herself into an old rocking chair. In the dim firelight, she looked old and frail. Her graying hair had worked its way loose from the tight bun at the base of her neck. Her tiny glasses sank to the edge of her nose. She was only in her early fifties, yet in that moment she appeared so much older.

"The riding lessons kept them busy for a while," Lacey muttered, "but then Bren found an old set of that gear and began swinging through the trees like a regular little monkey. Alois teaches them swordplay when he isn't busy, but they are bored with the field and the orchard. I'm almost at my wit's end with the both of them. And now with Annalise's baby…"

Lacey stared up at the younger woman, a calculating look on her face. Eve knew what was coming next. She would use the conversation to her advantage, though.

"How do you expect me to raise her child?" Eve questioned her harshly. "I am never here! I have to go on runs for supplies and try to teach the younger ones in my spare time- what little I manage to create for myself."

"But with the soldiers here, you can take a break from it all," Lacey insisted. "They can handle the perimeter. That Captain Levi said he would bring the supplies that you go out for."

"You expect these people to just hand you everything and ask nothing in return?" Eve demanded. Lacey grimaced at the harsh words. "It doesn't work that way! We're already low on food- how are we ever going to survive the winter while trying to feed all of these soldiers as well? Last winter was so brutal… Lacey, we won't survive out here for much longer!"

"Why do you say such things?" Lacey chided in a harsh whisper. She stood and went to the pot-bellied stove, pulling out a covered pan. She left it on the counter before rounding on Eve. "We've managed to live for seven years this way. We are survivors, Eve!"

"We are scavengers!" Eve retorted angrily. "We've lost more people in the past year than we have in all the others combined. And not from Titans! Our people are dying, Lacey. We need medicines and proper food! Now that the Scouts have discovered us, how long do you think it will take before the government does as well? I know Captain Levi gave his word, but when their regiment begins to leave with more and more supplies, people will begin to ask questions. We need to leave, Lacey. We can't survive out here for much longer."

Lacey did not respond right away. She checked on her stew and stuffed it back into the stove. Next, she sat back down in her chair and stared at Eve in stony silence.

"You want to sacrifice our lives so that we may be turned away once more?" Lacey asked softly. Despite the almost-whisper of her voice, Eve could hear the threat lying dormant in her words. "Last time, when you all convinced me to allow you to leave and go to the wall, how many people died? How many good men and women did we lose? How many children were left without their mothers and fathers? You cannot tell me that this decision is the best for all of us."

"Yes it is," Eve whispered. She sank down with a pained sigh to the bench by the small kitchen table. "If we take everyone all at one time, with the protection of the entire Survey Corps, we will be safe. Everyone will make it to the Wall. How can they turn us away if everyone sees us? Think about the children, Lacey. Do you really want to watch them grow up only to be eaten by Titans? Or to die from some disease that medicine could easily cure? Or starve? Or freeze? We don't have what we need out here! Our fence will not keep the Titans out forever. The number of attacks has grown exponentially in the past few months. It's everything that we can do just to keep them out of the village! When winter comes, the bushes will die, and our natural defense against them will die with it."

Eve's words had cut Lacey deep- down to a place Lacey never wanted to admit existed. Eve could see the pain in her eyes. The two women stared each other down. Each knew and understood the other's position. Neither was going to back down.

"I cannot leave," Lacey told her slowly. "The risk is too great. I cannot sacrifice the lives of my people for your foolish ideas about reaching the Wall!"

"Then you are sentencing us all to die!" Eve shouted angrily. She stood and stomped out of the room. Just before she reached the stairs, the door to Bren's room cracked open. His teary face peered out at her.

"Are we really gonna die?" he whispered. Eve sighed and walked over to him. She stood before him and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Not if I can help it," Eve promised. "You know I will always do everything I can to keep you safe." She pulled him in for a hug, but he pushed her away and stood his ground.

"You have to teach me how to fight!" Bren said angrily. "I want to keep people safe too! I don't want to leave here." His voice cracked on the last word, and the tears he'd been trying so hard to hold back burst forth. Eve sighed. She reached out for him and managed to hug the boy close this time. She let him cry. How could she make these people understand that they didn't have a choice but to leave?

"Go to bed," she told Bren gently. He sniffed and nodded before turning to enter his room. "You can tag along with me tomorrow." He smiled up at her, then closed the door.

Eve walked down the stairs and left the building. She cradled her left side in her arms as she headed for her house. Before she could open the door, she froze. The all-too-familiar sensation of sudden anxiety down in the pit of her stomach seized her with such force she thought she might choke. Something was wrong. She heard two flares go off. Looking up, she saw two green trails of smoke reaching to the dark sky. She turned and started to run for the other village. Before she could get half way through the orchard, Armin met her.

"They're here!" he said in a rush. "Reiner reports that they are being chased by two Abnormal Titans! The supply carriages are going to come in first! Where's Rosa? We'll need her to take care of the horses while we take down the Titans!"

"She's asleep," Eve answered. "Your gear isn't broken- go get her! I'll make sure the others get in and we keep the Titans out!" Eve kept running toward the village as Armin took off through the trees to get Rosa. She cursed her luck and grabbed her throbbing side. Just as she reached the outer edge of the village, two more flares shot into the sky. The carriages were racing towards the gate. She ran to get them open, succeeding with only seconds to spare. She watched as the Scouts flew around, using the thick forest to aid them in distracting the Titans. They split into two groups.

The first Titan was jumping high and fast, clinging to the trees and dodging the soldiers with relative ease. It seemed hell-bent on reaching some unknown destination. The second was struggling now, caught up in the brush at its feet and all but completely halted in its steps by the close-knit canopy. The second Titan fell in a hiss of steam as the other group fought with the climbing Titan. In no time at all, a giant spiked net was launched into the air, catching the Abnormal Titan around its legs. She watched as the soldiers sliced up the Titan's arms, preventing it from climbing any further. Two more soldiers cut up its shoulders, forcing it to drop its arms. The Titan bent over backwards, its legs still pinned to the tree by the spiked net. Its mouth snapped open and closed, aiming for the few close to its face. Another soldier shot up toward the back of its neck, aiming to slice it open. The Titan spun its head around backwards, snatching him out of the air with its teeth.

Eve had been rooted to the ground, watching in horror- she'd never seen a Titan who could climb _inside_ the Wall. She was driven to action now, charging forward with her swords drawn. She shot out the one cable from her gear that still worked and launched her body forward. Just before she landed, she forced all of her body weight down to slice open the back of its neck. The beast's mouth fell open, and the soldier inside began to slip out, sliding off of its tongue. Two others swooped in to grab him before he fell. Panting, Eve swung down to the ground. She cursed and clutched her side as she was forced to kneel. She'd irritated the bruised and still-healing ribs into a state of piercing pain. As several people ran over to assist her, she slashed her blades through the air.

"Go!" she shouted angrily. "Get everyone inside and post guards on the perimeter! Now!" They obeyed her without question. She looked up to watch as the fifty or so soldiers streamed into the little village, some looking behind and wondering about her sudden appearance.

"Eve!" Christophe called, worried. He landed on the ground about a meter away from her. She struggled to her feet and faced him.

"Is everyone safe?" she asked breathlessly. He nodded. She replaced her blades and Christophe grabbed her to keep her standing. He half-carried her into the village. "Where's Captain Levi?"

"Not sure," Christophe muttered. "You need to rest, though. You're gonna mess yourself up if you don't take it easy!"

"Shut up," Eve muttered darkly. "I couldn't stand there and watch that soldier get eaten alive. I need to speak with the Captain." She waited until they were closer to a group of soldiers. She forced herself to stand on her own two feet and pushed Christophe away. He let go of her, but did not leave his side. "Where is the Captain?" she demanded of the group.

"No need to shout," came the bored reply from her left. She turned and nodded once at the man she'd been searching for. "What is it now?"

"How many did you lose?" she asked. He seemed mildly surprised by her question.

"Four," he answered. She watched as Rosa led a horse-drawn cart down the path toward the center of the village. She could see the wrapped bodies on the back. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before turning her attention back to Levi. Deep pains that had nothing to do with her injuries shot through her chest.

"Take care of them first," she told him softly. "Please come to my village when you are done." He nodded once and Christophe grabbed her again before she could stumble and fall as she turned. She tried to push him away again but he stubbornly refused, latching onto her tightly. They walked together back to her home. He did not leave her until she was settled on one of the benches at the small wooden table in her kitchen.

"I have to go make sure our people are okay," he told her. She nodded. He gave her a worried look before running back out. The gear was the first thing to go as she tried to take care of her injured side. The entire assembly crashed to the floor and she cringed at the sound. Before she moved, she looked around the kitchen. There was a simple black kettle over the dying fire. She had no stove. A nearly empty cupboard stood near the fire place. Her gauze and other medical supplies were stashed in a chest under the window at the far end of the long, narrow room. She cursed to herself. The pain in her side was making her dizzy.

"Eve?" someone called from her door. Whoever it was entered without waiting for her permission. Someone crouched by her side and stared at her with a worried expression. Her vision cleared by small degrees, and she made out the blond hair and concerned blue eyes. "I knew that was you! Why would you risk your life like that?" he yelled. She closed her eyes and ignored him.

"If you're going to yell, do it later," she bit through gritted teeth. He probably hadn't been as loud as she thought he was, but his voice seemed to drive a spike through the center of her brain. "I need to wrap my side." He seemed to get control of himself and stood. He grabbed the kettle and filled it with water from the little pump in the corner of the room before poking at the smoldering embers and adding another log to get it burning again.

"Where are your bandages and that witch hazel?" She pointed to the chest without opening her eyes. Listening as he rifled through her things, she willed herself to open her eyes once more. He was adding the witch hazel to the kettle. After that, he found a large bowl and placed it on the table before tossing the unrolled bandages into it. The log on the fire cracked as it burned, heating the kettle rapidly. He did, not let the water boil for long. Armin poured the hot liquid into the bowl over the bandages before repeating the process with the kettle.

"Who was it?" Eve whispered to Armin as he grabbed the kettle for the second time. He did not answer her at first. Instead, he poured the contents of the second kettle into the bowl and went to fill it with water for a third time. He did not add the witch hazel, though. Instead, he gave her a questioning look and she pointed to the little cabinet that sat by the sink. Inside, he found two cups and a small container of tea. It wasn't until after the tea was ready that he spoke again.

"It was Jean Kirstein," he answered. "We joined cadets together."

"Is he okay?" she asked. He nodded. She sighed and rested her head in her arms on top of the table. "Good." The aroma of the witch hazel and the tea helped to calm her raging headache.

"I'm not saying that I'm ungrateful for what you did," Armin muttered, "but we could have handled it. Mikasa and Captain Levi were about to kill it when you jumped in."

"I wasn't going to take any chances with someone's life," Eve whispered. "I can't let people die if I can stop it." She had to work to fight away the memories that were threatening to resurface. They lapsed into silence one more for a while. After Armin finished his tea, he tested the water that the bandages were soaking in. It was cool now, so he began ringing the water out of them. She lifted her head and sat up straight once more. She reached for some of them and tried to lift her shirt and wrap them around her torso at the same time. She cringed and dropped the bandages. Arming walked over and knelt down at her side.

"Let me do it," he said. She nodded and lifted up her shirt. With quick and steady movements, he began to cover her ribcage. The bandages were tight and still warm. She hissed and cringed when his fingers brushed over the bruises, but he did not stop. Within a few minutes, he had most of her torso covered in the damp bandages.

"Thank you," she whispered. He nodded and stood, but did not leave as she expected him to. "What is it?"

She studied his expression for a while. He looked thoughtful, yet sad, as he stared at the worn wooden floors of her cottage. His blue eyes were half-lidded, making him appear tired. She was sure he must've been exhausted. Why was he here with her? Shouldn't he be with the other members of the Survey Corps?

"I…" he sighed and shook his head slightly. "Captain Levi still needs to know about our plans. I'm sure they've come up with something similar, but we know the layout of this place much better than they do." She nodded. Whatever he'd been about to say could wait- she had more important things to attend to at the moment. He held out his hand. She accepted it and he pulled her to her feet. The bandages helped the pain significantly. With the witch hazel, her bruises would be gone in just a few days.

"I need to get that gear repaired," she muttered as they wandered out into the orchard. She'd just realized she'd left it on the floor in her kitchen. "It'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

"I'll help," Armin offered with a small smile. "Replacing that spike won't be difficult." She nodded once, unsure of what else to say for the moment. Her mind was full of worry. Their plans to capture a Titan seemed fool-proof, but what if they attracted an Abnormal by accident? She didn't want the lives of these soldiers on her conscience. Their blood on her hands was too much for her- she was already drowning in the blood of those people she'd lost from the village.

As the thoughts of the lost lives began to engulf her, she whispered, "I don't know if I can do this." Armin stopped and looked over at her. She was frozen in place, her eyes on the ground. Her braid was frayed and it looked as if more hair had fallen out of it than was still held in place. The overwhelming weight of responsibility she felt for these people was going to crush her. "I can't have people die because of me!" Her shout echoed through the trees. He frowned and tried to take a step toward her, but she threw up her hands, shaking.

"I won't lie to you and say that what we are planning to do is safe or sane," Armin began slowly, "but we are all trained soldiers, Eve. We can handle this. We've done it before."

"Someone almost died tonight!" Eve argued. "It doesn't matter how well trained you are! Those Titans are still monsters! Four Scouts died just trying to get here! I was reckless for even suggesting this plan!" She tried to turn and stomp off into the darkness, but Armin grabbed her arm. He spun her around and latched on to both of her shoulders.

"Listen to yourself!" he shouted. "Are you seriously going to risk the lives of everyone in your village just because we might lose one soldier? I know that sounds harsh, but we follow orders! We don't get to pick and choose what we do! We are all prepared to die to keep others safe from the Titans! That doesn't just include the people behind the Walls- it includes this village as well!" Tears formed in the corners of Eve's eyes. It was clear to him that she was entirely too overwhelmed by all of this. Just now, at this particular moment, she looked scared. Her green eyes were splashed with unshed tears as they stared up at him through thick lashes. "You have to do this! You have to make your people understand the dangers of living out here!" He noticed her gaze shift to the dark sky behind him. He looked up to see the smoke rising in the air. "Those soldiers came here to help you! Don't let their deaths be in vain!" That seemed to have broken her. She collapsed to her knees, the tears in her eyes spilling down her cheeks. Her put her face in her hands and sobbed. He knelt by her side and pulled her close to him.

"This is why I am not in charge," she whispered into his chest. "I can't deal with this kind of responsibility." Armin sighed and squeezed her gently. "I can't send people to their deaths!"

"People are always going to die," Armin whispered softly, "especially when it comes to dealing with Titans. That's why you have to show Lacey- you have to make her understand how dangerous it is to remain out here. You have to do this." She nodded into his chest. He stood and pulled her to her feet. She wiped her face with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I'm not cut out for this kind of thing." Armin gave her a small smile. She really wasn't much older than he was, was she? It seemed so obvious in this moment, when she wasn't standing tall and proud, when her tone wasn't biting, and when her eyes were red from crying.

"Few people are," he reassured her, "but you're willing to take this on- that's what matters. You know that you have to do this for your people." She rubbed her face again, making sure the tears and snot had been cleaned away. They began to walk once more, going at a slower pace than before. They noticed three figures zooming through the trees ahead of them, headed for her village.

* * *

You know the drill...

Review.


	5. Betrayal

Chapter Five: Betrayal

* * *

"Christophe!" she shouted. The three figures changed their course, landing on the ground a few meters away. "I'm glad you all are okay." Rosa and Alois nodded at her.

"How are you holding up?" Alois asked softly. She shrugged by way of an answer, but he didn't pressure her for a better one. "What's the problem?"

"Not a problem, exactly," Eve muttered. She sighed heavily and looked around. There was a wooden picnic table with a two benches a few meters away. It had been placed there for people to sit at during the warm summers. The small group headed for the table at her direction and they settled themselves down. She was flanked by Armin and Christophe, while Rosa and Alois stared at her from across the table.

"What's this about?" Rosa asked, looking suspicious. "You should really be taking it easy. Reiner told us about your fall today." Eve narrowed her eyes at her friend and the redhead shut her mouth.

"We need to leave the village," she stated. Her tone was flat and harsher than she'd intended. Christophe and Alois gritted their teeth and lowered their heads. They agreed with her, but she'd known that. She'd listened to their arguments a thousand times. Her reaction before had been to ask them where they would go and how they would get there- citing examples of how many of the villagers could not even ride a horse and had never seen a Titan up close.

It was Rosa who opened her mouth once more, this time in protest. "What do you mean _leave_?"

"Everyone," Eve responded carefully. "We all need to leave at the same time. The villagers who cannot ride a horse can go in wagons. We can be escorted by the Survey Corps. From what Armin has told me about their formations, I gather that the safest place for our people is in the center, keeping them as far away from Titans on either side- as much as possible."

"And what if they try to turn us away again?" Rosa demanded.

Christophe gave Eve's answer: "They can't, not if we show up with the entire Survey Corps." Eve's ears picked up on the distant sound of the hiss from maneuvering gear. In her peripherals, she noticed more than one dark shadow darting through the trees, coming closer to their meeting spot. "Look at us, Rosa! We're all dying! Titans have killed almost everyone who knew how to fight them. The rest are getting sick and dying from disease or starvation. We've made a good run of it, but we'll all die if we stay."

"Where are we supposed to go?" Rosa asked. Her soft, almost whining tone told Eve that she knew she'd been defeated. "How are we going to get everyone to agree to this?"

"We can worry about that after we're on the other side of Wall Rose," Alois answered. He turned his piercing gray eyes on Eve. "I want to know your plans for getting Lacey to agree."

Eve sighed heavily and picked at her fingernails. "That's the hard part," she muttered. "Look, I know this isn't going to be an easy thing for you guys to accept, but it's the only thing I've been able to come up with. I won't lie to you- the details have all been worked out. But I won't do anything without your help and consent. We're going to capture a Titan."

"We've done it before," Armin said softly. "More than a few times. Captain Levi has brought all of the equipment we will need. The only problem I can see with this plan is where we are going to capture it at. Once a Titan is pinned down, we can't relocate it. The potential for your people to wander far enough into the orchard to see it is one major problem. We've tried plans for capturing it as close to the other village as possible, but it won't work as well anywhere but directly between both villages. The chances of someone being injured are significantly less in that area thanks to how close the orchard is to the forest. It's a difference of only about six meters verses ten to twelve meters anywhere else."

"I knew you were up to something," Alois muttered with a smirk to Eve. He turned his attention to Armin. "And you're sure that you can capture it without it getting any closer to the village or getting away?" Armin nodded once. "Let's do it."

"Now just wait a second," Christophe said, holding up his hand. "What good is a captured Titan going to do any of us?" Eve took a deep breath.

"I'm going to show it to Lacey," she answered. Rosa was about to shout, but Eve's raised hand silence the older woman. "Lacey refuses to open her eyes to the dangers of living out here. She knows about the sicknesses and the potential for starvation this winter- she's convinced there are ways around those. But there is nothing we can do about the Titans. She needs to see one up close. I have to force her to understand what we go up against every time we go on patrol. Lacey cannot sit back any longer in her home with those boys and be perfectly okay with sending them off to die!"

"Lacey…" Rosa began slowly, "Lacey has never seen a Titan?" Eve shook her head. Rosa looked like her mind was racing with thoughts. Her hands that had previously rested on the top of the table clenched into fists. "She's never even seen one? But she sends us out to fight them like it's nothing!" She narrowed her eyes at Eve. "Count me in. You're right. She needs to know what we deal with."

"I guess that settles it," Christophe muttered. His shoulders fell. "I'm out-voted, even if I _did _want to say no."

"That was easier than I expected," Eve admitted after a brief silence. She looked up and around at the tops of the trees. "Hear that, Captain? We're all on board." There was a light chuckle somewhere in the trees and three people descended from the branches.

"You really should choose a more secluded location if you want to have secret meetings," Captain Levi suggested as he sauntered forward. He was joined by a much taller blond man and a woman with brown hair and glasses. "Commander Erwin Smith and Squad Leader Zoe Hange." Those at the table all stood to show their respect. Armin saluted.

"Armin, go get Eren and Mikasa," the Commander ordered. Armin left at once, leaving behind a slightly confused group of people from the village. He'd been their go-between since he'd arrived, explaining things to them and helping them along with the other Scouts. "Miss Yvette Marks? It's nice to meet you." The Commander held out his hand and Eve shook it as a sign of good faith.

"I have no need for titles," Eve replied with a small smile. "Just call me Eve- everyone else does. I didn't expect you to come all the way out here."

"I've got some questions," he stated, dropping all pretenses. "Hange here does as well."

"Questions about what we did with the Titans?" Eve asked the woman to the Commander's left. She nodded, her face changing from one of a serious expression to that of an excited child. "Rosa and Alois are the ones you need to speak with. I just participated. They can give you all of the details." Alois and Rosa each nodded. "Christophe, why don't you go with the Captain? I'm sure that he could use your assistance." No one mentioned seemed thrilled at the idea, but they did not complain. Eve was astonished at how much authority she seemed to hold with these soldiers. Everyone but Eve and the Commander dispersed, leaving them to stare at each other in the darkness.

"I'm not much for swinging through trees," Eve stated flatly. "Let's get a couple of horses and we can take a ride out to the river."

"You think that's wise?" he asked, unsure of her suggestion. She turned without answering and he followed behind.

"There isn't anywhere around here that's good for a private conversation," she told him without looking back at him. "Even the frogs have ears. We need to get away from the village. The easiest way for me right now is to ride a horse."

"Don't you have maneuvering gear?" he asked. She shrugged.

"It broke earlier." She stepped out of the orchard and the stables loomed in the distance. Rosa would be furious with her later for taking two horses without her permission, but she'd get over it. "You'll have to forgive my slow movements," she said as she started to climb the fence that served as a coral. "I had two broken ribs when Armin and Captain Levi and the others found me. I fell earlier tonight and injured my side once again. It's been taken care of, but I'm not at my best." He did not respond, only hauled himself over the fence after her.

Once inside the stables, she grabbed a saddle from the wall and found her horse in her stall. She hoisted it onto the stall door and opened it wide. She whispered to her and stroked her nose, kissing her there once. She looked over her shoulder to the Commander.

"I'm assuming you know how to saddle a horse?" she asked. He nodded. "No one will do anything for you around here. Take Bric. He's gentle." She pointed at the tall light brown horse in the stall next to the one she was in. After grabbing a saddle, the Commander readied his horse as she took care of her own.

Moments later, she asked, "Ready?" At his nod, she hauled herself into the saddle and they left the stables. Since there were no horses in the coral, Rosa had left the back gate open as always. They'd lost a few horses in the past year, and she always hoped they'd find their way back home. So far, Bric and Ada, Eve's horse, had been the only two to return anytime they lost their riders. The Commander trotted alongside her.

"Levi tells me that you tried to go to Wall Rose once before," he began. "Do you know why you were turned away?" She shook her head.

"My people do not know this- not even Christophe and the others, so please do not repeat this," she told him seriously. She only continued after his nod. "We left with thirty strong men and women. Our leader at the time was Micah. He led us to the Wall. We lost a few people on the way, but we managed to avoid most of the Titans. Once we reached it, he scaled the Wall rather than seeking a gate for us to enter through. I knew then that something wasn't right. He was gone for a few hours, and when he returned, he told us we had been turned away. He offered no immediate explanations, only told us that we had to leave before we were killed. We saw no other options, so we followed him. Our morale was gone. He did not look as depressed as the rest of us. To me, he appeared… triumphant. I never understood why, and I never got the chance to ask. We were attacked by a group of Titans shortly after we left the Wall, and only six of us managed to escape with our lives and make it all the way back to the village.

"I know more now than I did at that time. I've gone more than halfway to the Wall myself on more than one occasion and discovered many more useful and safer paths for a group as small as ours had been. I've come to a few conclusions. The first is that he was deliberately trying to wipe us out. The second is that he never actually sought permission for us to enter the Wall in the first place. The third, and what I feel is the most important, is that he knew someone in the Garrison and they were plotting against us from the start. I realize that your government has done terrible things in the past- one of which was the mass slaughter of thousands of soldiers sent, by my guess, to reclaim Wall Maria a few years ago. Christophe and I stumbled across the bodies one day. We were horrified. That sight was one of the reasons we never tried to go back a second time."

Once they came upon a slow-flowing river, Eve changed their course to follow it north. They passed a small dock with a dilapidated fishing boat crumbling on the bank nearby. She frowned, but kept moving.

"How have you managed to survive?" the Commander asked. "It doesn't seem possible."

"We keep the Titans as far from the village as we can," she answered. "We grow a small amount of crops and a few people hunt. The apple orchard has really kept us alive. But we are not surviving. There are less than a hundred of us left. We've lost so many people in the last year alone… Supplies are becoming harder to come by. We have to travel farther and farther for our basic needs- medicines, maneuvering gear, gas, cloth, and paper. Starvation and disease are our worst enemy at the moment, even with the recent increase in Titan attacks. Once winter comes, we'll be wiped out if we remain. The forest will begin to die and the canopy will not keep out the larger Titans as it does the rest of the year."

"What will you do if we can get you all to Wall Rose?" he asked. She shrugged. She'd thought he'd heard more than enough back when she was speaking with Christophe and the others. Her suspicions had now been confirmed.

"I'm not sure," she answered honestly. "My people will need homes and food and work. We will find a way. We've always found a way before."

"No," Commander Erwin said softly, "I meant you personally. The merchant's guild is corrupt and all of the artisans live behind Wall Sheena. In all likely hood, you will be faced with two choices- the military or the fields. Perhaps the men can go to the mines, but there are few options."

"I didn't think we'd be allowed to join the military," Eve replied, a hint of curiosity in her voice. "I'm far too old to join properly and receive the standard training. Christophe has told me about it. I'm set in my ways anyhow- they'd never take people like me or Rosa or Alois."

"There are ways around that," he stated. "I have to know if you would be willing to join the Survey Corps."

Eve thought for a long moment about this. The Military Police would never accept her- only the top ten cadets were allowed to join. That only left the Garrison or the Survey Corps. She'd be close to her people if she chose the Garrison. In such a position, she could keep an eye out for them and make sure they were safe. On the other hand, from what Christophe had told her of his time there before the Wall fell, they'd mostly been drunks with nothing better to do than sit around all day. She knew she could never live like that. She had a drive- a need for action that could not be tempered.

"Yes," she answered finally. After all, she thought to herself, I have no true family in this village. Once they were safe on the other side of Wall Rose, she wouldn't have to worry as much about them. They would live and the children would grow up safe and happy. "I… have a child, of sorts. My friend, Annalise, made me swear on pain of death that if anything ever happened to her, I would take care of her child. She died during childbirth two weeks ago, the night before the other soldiers left. He is my responsibility." The Commander did not respond. She wondered what she would do with the baby boy if she was stuck on the other side of Wall Rose with nothing to do. She knew she'd probably lose her mind. She wasn't fit to be a mother. She'd never wanted that life.

"Your wages would be enough to have the child taken care of," Commander Erwin said at length. "However, if you die, there would be no promises that the child would continue to be cared for by anyone other than a relative or someone you trusted enough with the child's welfare. The government pays a small stipend for those families who've lost their providers in service of the military. Any hired caretaker might not do right by the child."

"No," she sighed. "If I can convince Lacey that everyone needs to leave, then she will continue to take care of him. She's been the mother to every orphaned child here so far. At least until they are about thirteen. Then I've taken over. Alois is only nineteen. Christophe and I taught him everything we knew. We've lost others we've taught, but not to Titans."

"Instructors are highly prized by the military," the Commander mentioned. She shook her head. "You know we aim to reach Shingashina district. Levi says you know the way and that you've been outside Wall Maria." She nodded to confirm this information. "We will need you if we aim to get there."

"I have maps," she told him. "I will give them to you after my people reach Wall Rose. That's my condition."

"I have no arguments," Commander Erwin stated. "Now, about the Titan we plan to capture…"

"Do whatever you want with it," she said quickly. "I just need Lacey to see it- up close."

"Why?" he asked.

"She's never seen one before," she answered slowly. "Lacey influences everyone that lives inside the village. Anyone who doesn't patrol the fence or go out on supply runs looks to Lacey for guidance. She is refusing to leave. I have to show her what we go up against every day. I have to make her understand the danger she's putting us all in."

"You think that is the best way?" the Commander asked.

"No," Eve answered honestly, "but I don't know what else to do, and we've already made the plans. There's a very real possibility that this will all backfire on me and she will only become more determined to stay, but I have to try to make her understand."

Ada began to prance, dancing around anxiously as they neared the fence that blocked their village from the rest of the world. She stroked Ada's mane, attempting to calm her horse. She listened carefully. The frogs closest to them had stopped their mating calls. Eve gripped Ada's reigns and spun her around. The Commander followed her example and they all-out ran along the fence, heading for the orchard.

"There's a chance we've left too late," she said over her shoulder to the Commander behind her. "If it comes this way, try to get to the trees as fast as you can! There's no other way out here!" She could hear the thundering footsteps of a running Titan behind them. Cursing, she lifted herself up in the saddle, placing her feet beneath her. They were only a few meters from the trees when it broke through the fence behind them.

"Go now!" Commander Erwin shouted. She jumped, grabbing onto a branch and hauling herself up into the tree as fast as she could. She still had no maneuvering gear! Thankful that she still had her swords, at the very least, she faced the Titan as it ran her way. It had a large body, although it couldn't have been more than about four meters tall. Its arms and legs were shriveled. She wondered how it was able to stand, let alone run. Its tiny black eyes were darting around as its mouth hung open, tongue flopping out like a dog.

Her death did not come. Four soldiers zoomed around her, distracting the Titan and drawing it away from her. She could only watch, stuck high in the tree, as they began to cut the Titan to ribbons. The death blow was struck by a soldier she did not recognize. The massive body of the creature fell with a loud thud, taking down another portion of the fence. It could be fixed, she knew, but those were more valuable resources gone and more time spent on something that shouldn't have been necessary.

There'd never been a Titan near the river before. It had been Rosa's and her general thinking that they avoided large bodies of water on instinct. They seemed to slow down when it rained, similar to nighttime. Why had it come that way? And at night? The appearance of this Titan was going to cause a bigger problem than she was currently prepared to handle. They lacked the manpower and resources to build a fence that ran the length of the river. Not that it would do much in the first place, but it was a warning system she'd never taken for granted.

"Eve!" the Commander called from somewhere in the trees below her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" she shouted back. Looking around, she tried to find her way back down. There was no easy solution, and her side was throbbing once more. She sighed and crouched down, ready to begin swinging herself down. Before she managed to do much more than sit down on the branch she was on, someone landed on the tree branch in front of her, holding out a hand.

"Let me help." She did not know this soldier, but she did not want to injure herself further. She nodded and took his hand. He pulled her to her feet before holding her close in one swift move and lowering her to the ground. Before she could give her thanks, the soldier was gone. She frowned as she watched him retreat. She turned and whistled twice. Ada and Bric both came galloping towards her. She calmed them both with sweet words and stroked their noses. With painful movements, she swung herself up and into Ada's saddle.

"Come to the village when you're done," the Commander told her. Not wanting to argue about him giving her orders, she nodded and grabbed Bric's reigns before setting off at a trot for the stables. She took the time alone to think for a moment. What was she going to do if her plan for Lacey backfired? She could always go to the people themselves, she supposed. She could call a meeting and hold a vote- if they chose to stay, then she would bite her tongue and submit to her fate. If they chose to leave, it would be with the understanding that they would all have to go- she wasn't going to leave anyone behind, and she couldn't allow everyone to split up. These people needed each other. They all complimented one another- each pulled their own weight to do what needed to be done.

Eve increased their speed. She needed to speak with the Captain and get everything set up. Her growing anxiety that they didn't have much time left in the village forced her to seek action. Once she reached the corral, she closed the gate and removed the saddles from the horses as fast as she could. She threw blankets over them before heading off for her cottage to grab the broken maneuvering gear. Rosa would be along in a while to take care of them. She never went to bed without taking care of the horses.

As she neared her cottage, she noticed three familiar faces heading for the center of the village. She waved to them as she jogged to her home. They met her at the door.

"We were told to come get you," Armin said softly. "What happened?"

"A Titan attacked," she answered quickly. She entered the cottage and grabbed her gear. She strapped it on as quickly as she could while she explained. "It came from the river. I've never seen a Titan so close to water. I don't understand why it was over there. I really don't think we've got much longer. All of the people here are attracting even more Titans."

"Let's go through the plan with the Captain," Eren said seriously. "We can do it tomorrow night."

"If it doesn't work," Eve began, joining them back outside, "then I'll hold a meeting. I'll have to explain everything to everyone and let them decide for themselves."

"Do you think they will agree to leave?" Mikasa asked.

"I don't know," Eve answered honestly. "I hope so." They ran for the other village in silence. By the time they reached the main building, Eve was in serious pain once more. She collapsed on a bench, holding her throbbing side and cursing the world silently. The three Scouts looked on with worry, but did not know what they could do to help. Soon after their arrival, Captain Levi, Commander Erwin, and Hange all entered the building.

"Are you injured?" the Commander demanded of Eve.

"No more than I was before," she grunted. "Just stressed out my side. Give me a minute; I'll be okay."

"Why are Titans attacking so late at night?" Hange asked her. Eve shrugged. She wasn't sure herself.

"Perhaps because there are so many of us active?" Armin suggested. "There've been other attacks at night as well since we've been here. Alois says that this pattern started a few months ago- before we arrived."

"You're sure no one else knows about this place?" Erwin asked Eve.

"If they do, then I don't know it," she told him. "We are vigilant, Commander. I'd have known if someone were sneaking around." He sighed, irritated, and sat down on a bench across from her, posture ridged.

"There are certain things that you need to know," Captain Levi began. Eve looked up at him, suspicious of his next words. "There are people who can become Titans."

Horror and shock flooded her system. Her breathing all but completely stopped. She glanced around at the serious expressions on each person's face. "This is need-to-know information," Erwin told her seriously. "Do not tell the others."

"This is it, isn't it?" she demanded of Armin. "This is the secret you've been keeping from me!"

"Partially," he answered truthfully. She could see the pain in his eyes.

"What else?" she snapped at Erwin.

"I'm a Titan."

Eve honestly thought the world shattered for a moment. Fractals of thought spirals in her mind. She stared up at Eren Jaeger, horrified and angry. She'd been allowing a _Titan_ to roam amongst her people?

"How could you do this to me?" she whispered softly. "To my people?"

"You didn't need to know," Levi stated, sounding almost bored. "There was no reason for Eren to use his Titan powers while he was here. He's under strict orders not to engage them unless as a last resort."

"He has control of himself," Hange spoke up. "Mostly."

"Mostly?" Eve screamed. She stood up, mentally preparing herself to kill Eren where he stood. "I've allowed you people into my village! I've allowed a TITAN INTO MY HOME!" Her rage caused her hands to shake. As she aimed to grab for her swords, Mikasa stepped in front of Eren, forcing him to stand behind her. The look in her eyes darkened. Eve knew this was no woman to trifle with. She'd seen her kill Titans with ease. They faced off with each other, each ready to kill the other within a split second. While their match-up only lasted a few seconds in reality, it felt like an eternity to Eve. She was calculating Mikasa, considering her abilities and thinking of ways to get around her to the monster at her back.

"Stop!" Armin shouted, interrupting their staring contest. "Eve, you know Eren! You've spoken with him and killed Titans by his side! He'd never do anything to hurt the people here!"

Eve's dark gaze leveled on Armin. "When were you planning to tell me that I was harboring a _monster _within my village?" He stared at her, shocked and hurt that she would be so cruel to him. She'd been nothing but kind since they'd arrived. He'd been unaware that this darker side to her existed.

"I'm not a monster!" Eren shouted angrily from behind Mikasa. He shoved her out of the way so that he could face Eve head-on. "I fight for humanity! I kill Titans! I do everything I can to protect people!"

"Then why are you a Titan?' Eve screamed back. "Why didn't you tell me? Why should I believe you now?"

"Because I'm trying to tell you that I want to save this village and all of the people in it!" Eren answered bitterly. "There are others like me- Titan Shifters."

Eve blinked twice. Something shifted in her mind and clicked into place. It was such a powerful realization that it caused her physical pain. Her hands wrapped around her torso on instinct. "The Colossus and Armored Titans," she breathed. He nodded once.

"There was a Female Titan, too," he told her calmly. "I fought her behind Wall Sheena. I believed her to be my friend. She almost killed me more than once. I'm telling you, Eve, I'm not like them. I want to find them and kill them for everything they've done to humanity. They're the reason my mother is dead!"

A deadly hush settled over the room. Eve was fighting back the urge to vomit. Her entire body shook with rage and shock and fear.

"Do you want our help or not?" Levi asked Eve, breaking the silence. She looked up at him. Did she? How could she rely on these people to help her save her village? They were friends with a monster! They'd allowed Eren Jaeger to live among them as a comrade and friend! How could they? How could they trust him?

"Yes," she breathed. He had to have done something to make them trust him. What other reason would they have allowed him to live? Why would Mikasa protect him so fearsomely if she did not trust him? The two had been inseparable since they'd arrived. Now she understood. Mikasa had been protecting him. She was doing whatever was necessary to make sure that he stayed alive. Armin had been trying to tell her this as well, she realized. He'd hated keeping this secret. So many times, she'd seen the pained expression on his face. They were always looking out for each other. Even Reiner had protected Eren on more than one occasion. Everyone here fought to keep Eren safe. He was their greatest weapon. How else could they ever hope to kill the Colossus Titan? Or the Armored Titan? She could never trust him, though. She could never allow him to return to her village. He was a threat to her people- a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Then we will begin preparations immediately," the Commander stated, standing up once more. "We still plan to use this place as an outpost. I still need your help to get to Shingashina. We need you, Eve, and you will come to understand why we need Eren as well." He left. Captain Levi followed on his heels.

* * *

"That went better than I expected," Levi muttered darkly. "I thought she and Mikasa were going to kill each other."

"She trusts Armin," Erwin replied. "We have him to thank for that not escalating any further than it did. We can use that trust in the future."

"You sound like a heartless bastard," Levi teased with a ghost of a smile.

"You, of all people, should know that I am."

* * *

Review, please!


	6. Brooding

Chapter Six: Brooding

* * *

"Why is this happening?" Eve whispered to herself. She doubled over in pain, grabbing her side as she groaned. Tears squeezed out from her closed eyes. Stress made her want to vomit. She held it back through sheer force of will.

"I'm sorry," Armin whispered to her. He was too close. She flinched away, stretching her side as she did so, only causing herself more pain. Before she could puke everywhere, she stood and ran from the building. She did not stop running until she felt the familiar crunch of leaves and sticks beneath her boots. Collapsing by a tree, she puked. Again and again, her partially digested dinner forced its way out of her mouth. When it was finally over, she cried. She curled herself into a ball against a tree trunk and sobbed.

Her entire world was crashing down around her. She'd trusted these people, and they'd all betrayed her! Just like Micah! How could she live with herself knowing that she'd allowed a Titan to enter her village and eat alongside her people? She'd trusted that monster! But her options were so limited, she was forced to accept his help. There was no other way to get her people to Wall Rose alive. She was placing all of their lives in the hands of a Titan! She dry-heaved at the thought, not having anything left to puke.

"Eve?" someone asked. "Is that you?" She recognized Alois's soft voice as he neared her. "God, Eve! What happened to you?"

"Stress," she mumbled into her arms. She felt his cloak drape over her shoulders and down her back. He knelt in the grass by her side. "It's all too much, Alois."

"You've handled worse," he said nonchalantly. "Remember last winter? You thought Bren was going to die because of the cold. You went out and rode for three days straight, gathering as many blankets and jackets as you could- just to keep everyone warm. You stayed up all night, building fires and making sure everyone had enough to eat. Our entire village was on the brink of death, but you managed to pull us all back. That seems much worse to me." Even though he didn't understand the entire situation, his words brought her comfort. She saw the boy as a younger brother. He'd saved her life, and she'd saved his. Together, they'd fought Titans and kept the village safe. How could she tell him that she'd betrayed him by allowing a Titan to walk among them? Cringing away from his touch, she whispered an apology. She stood up slowly, using the tree for support.

"I've done something terrible," she whispered. "And if you ever find out about it, I just hope you have the strength to forgive me." She turned away and began to walk back to her own village, leaving him stunned. She could never face her people again! She almost wished she'd never known about Eren. It would have saved her so much heartache. If they did make it to Wall Rose, she'd leave them all to join the Scouts. She could never live among them knowing what she'd done.

The walk back to her cottage was silent. Her exhaustion began to take its toll on her body. She was sluggish and dizzy. Twice she fell to the ground. The second time, she curled up into a ball. A single fire burned in the window of one of the cottages by the edge of the trees. She focused on the flames, remembering a time when none of this had been her responsibility.

_Annalise sat on the floor beside her. They were discussing her current love interest- a young man named Leon. In a hushed whisper, Annalise told Eve that she was pregnant. Overjoyed at the news, Eve tackled her friend in a fierce hug. The promise came next._

_ "Eve," Annalise began, her cheery smile falling from her face, "this is serious, what I'm about to say. I don't want you to shove it away or pretend like it won't happen. If I die, you have to promise me that you'll keep my baby safe. Do whatever you can to keep him alive, okay?" Eve had tried to push the sad subject away, but Annalise would not let it drop. "I mean it! You have to! Whatever it takes, Eve! If that means you have to take him all the way to Wall Rose yourself and leave him on someone's doorstep, then you do it! I can't bear the thought of my baby dying out here." Eve had promised on pain of death. She'd promised, damn it! _

_ They'd spent their lazy afternoons together. Eve watched Annalise make all sorts of adorable baby clothes from some yarn Eve had found on a supply run a few weeks prior. They laughed and joked about Eve's nonexistent love-life. Annalise had not been a fighter- had no desire to. But she was not foolish. She'd seen firsthand the damage the Titans could do. She chose to focus on the positive, though, and lived her life the best way she knew how. She'd always wanted a family. Not a day went by that Annalise did not tease Eve about finding a husband. _

_ Not a week after that day, Eve had watched Leon die. They'd been fighting a Titan by the fence. He'd gotten too close trying to distract it so that Eve could get on its back and kill it. She watched from above as the Titan snatched him from the ground, crushing the screaming man in its fist. She'd been frozen, horrified by the sight. But it did not stop there. The Titan, grinning its fool's grin, brought Leon's lifeless body up to its mouth and bit- ripping him in half and spraying Eve with his blood. She'd killed it shortly after, but her trip back to the village had been a hard one. She'd tried to wash the blood off in the river, but the stains were still stuck to her. She'd never been able to rid herself of the sight in her mind. Annalise had taken one look at her and broke down sobbing, right in the center of the village. Eve hadn't been able to say a word to her, and couldn't for three straight days. _

All around her, there was death and destruction. She could not escape it. Sometimes, she felt like a plague, put on this earth to watch people die before she could prevent it. Armin had not understood why she'd reacted so quickly to save the life of a person she did not know. She'd been unable to stop herself, in all honesty. The haunting images of Leon's broken body had filled her mind. She could not risk that again. She didn't know if that soldier had a family or not, but she could not bear the thought of having another woman sob at the sight of her husband's blood on Eve's hands. She'd acted, forgetting about the consequences. When she'd found out he was alive, the relief had been almost unreal. There was no way that she could ever explain any of it to Armin. It wasn't the same as saving Leon, but it was enough for her to know that she didn't have to picture another sobbing pregnant woman.

Her awareness came back to her slowly. The first thing she knew was that she was being carried. Next, she heard whispering. When her ears adjusted, she could hear just a few words repeated again and again: I'm sorry. There were different variations, but never an explanation as to why the person was sorry. She knew she was warm and the pain in her side was almost gone, but that was where her awareness ended. For a very long time, the words continued. She wanted to tell the person to stop, but her mouth could not form the words. Her vocal cords did not want to react to her brain's signals. So she listened, and she cried inside. She was sorry too- sorry for losing so many people under her watch, for letting a Titan in among her people, for betraying everyone she knew, for wanting to die.

Her nightmares came to visit once more. Again and again she watched as two of the biggest Titans she'd ever seen stomped through her village, snatching people from the ground. Bren, trying to get someone away from the danger, was the first she saw die- squashed under a Titan's foot. His eyes popped out of his skull and blood poured from his mouth. The heads of the women from the village were ripped from their bodies, swallowed down into the bellies of the Titans. Rosa was trying to kill one of them, but she was snatched from the air by the lines from her maneuvering gear. The Titan who had her squeezed her body, crushing her just as Leon had been crushed. He ate her whole- not bothering to bite her in half. Alois was next- his body knocked from the branches of a tree and slammed into the ground twenty feet below. His screams of pain echoed in her ears as he tried to get up and run away. His body was crushed by the Titan's fist closing around him. The bloodbath continued as she watched Christophe loose half of his torso to the mouth of a hungry Titan.

She watched as one of the Titans picked up Lacey from the broken-in roof of the main building. It plucked the baby from her arms and tossed it away as if it were trash. It held her over its wide mouth as she kicked and screamed and begged for Eve to come and save her. She could do nothing to stop any of it. One by one, the people of her village died brutal and gruesome deaths before her eyes. She was powerless- rooted to the ground and invisible to the Titans- forced to watch but not participate. She had to live- had to witness the destruction of the people she'd fought so hard for.

Just before the nightmare began to spin into the typical black, swirling void of her self-loathing, she felt herself snap into reality. Someone was shaking her! She began to swing her arms, flailing around in a desperate attempt to escape the torment of both her nightmares, and the world of the living.

"Eve!" someone was shouting, "calm down! Stop thrashing!" She forced herself against a hard surface and waited for reality to return to her. She realized that she was in her bed, pressed against her headboard. Armin was sitting on the bed before her, arms half outstretched and looking terrified. She pushed his arms away and brought her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them and pressed her face into her kneecaps.

"I'm sorry," she whispered without looking up at him. "I was having another nightmare."

"It's okay, just try to breathe," Armin replied gently. She felt his tentative touch on her arm, but she flinched away from him. She didn't trust him anymore. "Eve, I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you before… I wanted to."

"I know," she mumbled. She wanted to forgive him, but at the present moment, she couldn't find it in herself. "Did you bring me here?"

"I found you in the orchard," he told her. "You were burning up." He fell silent for a moment, and she peeked up at him. "I think you were hallucinating. You kept saying you were sorry." Her eyes began to burn with unshed tears. Had that really been her own voice she'd heard?

"It was a memory," she whispered. He did not ask her for details. She felt his weight leave the bed, and she glanced up as he left the room. She heard him in her kitchen, filling the kettle with water and the sound of tinkling china. A few minutes later, he returned, carrying two cups of tea.

"Try to drink that," he said, pressing the cup into her hand. She sipped at it slowly. "It's a little after noon. Christophe, Alois, Mikasa, and I all explained the plan to Captain Levi. He's telling everyone else and giving everyone positions." She nodded once.

"When?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night," he replied softly. "We figured they could use an extra day to get everything set up. And we thought you could use some time to rest…" He was right. She was still exhausted. Her body ached and her mind was hardly functioning properly. "Eren… Eren wants me to apologize to you for him. He knows you probably don't want him anywhere near you right now, but he wants you to know that he's sorry for keeping his Titan ability a secret from you."

"Don't say those things here," she whispered harshly. "People are always listening." He snapped his mouth shut and nodded. "He's right, I don't want him anywhere near me. But it's unavoidable, and I'll just have to deal with it. I _don't_ want him in my village." Armin looked hurt, but he nodded his consent.

"Do you need anything?" he asked. She shook her head. All she wanted was a few hours of peaceful, dreamless sleep. The nightmares that had been plaguing her for the past few months were taking their toll, fracturing her mind. He could not give that to her, though. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Go away, Armin," she whispered. "Please." She almost changed her mind when she looked into his blue eyes- they were filled with hurt and unspoken apologies. But he did as she asked, and stood to leave. She was always pushing people away, unwilling to risk growing too close to anyone. Trying to remain indifferent to people was a taxing exercise in futility. He nodded without looking at her and left the cottage.

She started out of the tiny window, trying not to think about the day ahead of her just yet. The soothing tea in the cup between her palms drove away the last tendrils of the nightmare still clinging to her mind. The bare walls of her tiny cottage seemed to close in on her for a moment. This cottage was so different from the vast farmhouse she'd grown up in… She missed the large, open room on the second floor that she'd shared with her brother. Was it still standing, she wondered. She'd never gone back. Taking a sip of the tea, she pushed the memories to the back of her mind.

When Eve finally managed to force herself to leave her bed, she gathered her things and headed for the bathhouse. She stared at the faces of the people she passed, wondering how much longer they would survive. She could not stop the images of their deaths from reaching her mind. Her nightmares weighed heavily upon her. Nearly everyone gave her the space she needed so desperately. Maybe she stunk, but she knew it was most likely the haunted look in her eyes. Rosa had told her once of the existence of the look, but she'd never really noticed it on herself before. Each time she caught a glimpse of her pale green eyes in a window, she shuddered. She looked hollow. When she reached the small building close to a small creek that ran from the larger river, she went inside. She hadn't expected anyone to be there at this time of day, but Lacey was sitting in the shallow, steaming water with the baby.

"Oh, Eve," Lacey said by way of a greeting. Eve left her things on the bench and began to pull off her clothes.

"How is he?" Eve asked softly, joining her in the water. The tiny baby blinked its eyes at her a few times. He had Annalise's eyes. Those huge gray orbs were impossible to mistake.

"Strong," Lacey replied. She looked over to Eve with a small smile. "Would you like to hold him?" Eve hesitated, but before she knew it, Lacey was thrusting him into her arms. The tiny boy yawned and closed his eyes to sleep the instant she took him into her arms.

"That's good," Eve whispered. Her attention was focused solely on the boy for a long while. He was Annalise's legacy. His cheeks were fat and his fingers had a strong grip on Eve's pinky.

"He still does not have a name," Lacey said after a while. "I didn't want to pressure you into it, but you should probably choose. Annalise never told me what she wanted him to be called."

"Leonardo," Eve answered in a whisper, "after his father." Memories of the conversation flashed in her mind for a brief moment. She felt tears gathering in her eyes. Everything she did from now on had to be about the boy- she had to keep him alive. Hugging him tight one last time, she turned to Lacey to give the baby back to her. The older woman climbed out of the water and wrapped the boy in a towel before letting him sleep in a basket she'd brought for him. She settled back into the water beside Eve.

"Why are you suddenly hell bent on pressuring everyone to leave?" Lacey asked, working the coarse soap through her long hair. Eve froze in the middle of scrubbing her own hair. Lacey continued to wash her hair, her eyes not leaving the steaming water. She was forced to consider her answer before giving it to Lacey. There were many things she could have said, but she had to give just the right answer for Lacey to begin to consent to leaving.

"I made a promise," Eve whispered. She moved into the water to rinse the soap from her hair. When she returned to her seat, she took a deep breath. "Annalise made me swear to keep her child safe by any means necessary. With the way things are going here, he'll never survive the winter. I cannot abandon everyone, though, and I cannot allow everyone to die if there's something I can do to stop it. We have the ability to leave now, Lacey. We have a sure-way to get inside Wall Rose. This may be the only chance we get. The Titans are attacking more often and they're coming at night now. A Titan attacked me from the river last night. Rosa and I have never seen a Titan so close to water before." Eve took a deep breath. Her words probably meant very little to the woman who'd never encountered the ferocity of a Titan before. "That may not mean much to you, but it means everything to those of us who fight them. We have run out of options. We either leave, or we die."

Eve took the silence from Lacey as her refusal. She began to bathe herself carefully, tenderly cleaning each scrape and scratch, easing over the bruises that littered her body, scrubbing the dirt and sweat from her skin. She reflected on her actions from the previous night. Gritting her teeth, she remembered exactly how she'd betrayed everyone in her village. The sooner they left, the sooner they could be as far away from Eren Yeager- and herself- as possible. As she finished with the soap, she rinsed it all from her body. She had work to do.

If she followed with the assumption that Lacey would agree to leave the village, she needed to have everything ready to go as soon as possible. Captain Levi and Commander Erwin would have to further explain their formation to her and she would have to work out locations for all of her people- especially for those who could not ride a horse. If Lacey did not agree, however, then she would have to carefully plan out the meeting she would hold with the villagers. They had to know what they were going up against. She needed to carefully consider each word she might have to speak. Telling them too much at once was bound to cause a panic. The people weren't stupid, but they'd been lulled into a false sense of security thanks to the ever-watchful and active people guarding the perimeter.

With solid goals in mind, she stood from the water and grabbed for her towel. Lacey was still sitting in the water, not having moved from earlier. Eve wanted to question her, to make sure she was okay, but she also did not want to face Lacey's wrath once more. The night before had been enough of an argument between them. So she dried herself as quickly as she could manage and began to dress. The cool air of late fall was already beginning to nip at her skin. Annalise had made her a sweater months ago. She fingered the material now, cherishing the piece of clothing her dearest friend had given to her.

"Tell me about your nightmares," Lacey asked, startling Eve. She'd turned in the water, looking up at Eve with a cold and calculating expression. "I know you've been having them again." Lacey was one of the few people who knew of the terrible power Eve's nightmares held over her. The accuracy of such nightmares is what fueled Eve never to speak of them- she didn't want to jinx their present situation.

"It's about the village," Eve whispered. She pulled the sweater over the plain white shirt she wore. Its dark red color contrasted beautifully with her pale skin and complimented her auburn locks. The boots waiting by the door were more difficult to manage, so she sat on the bench and tugged one of them on.

"You have seen us all die, haven't you?" Lacey asked. Eve could not respond. The images filled her mind, choking her with bitter sadness and anger. "Do you really see no other option for us?" Eve shook her head. She focused solely on the task of tying the laces to her boot before shoving her foot into the other one and repeating the process.

"I know that it will not be easy," Eve said slowly. "Reaching the Wall is only the first obstacle we must face. After that, people will have to begin their lives all over again. We will have to start from scratch. I don't take any of this lightly, Lacey- you should know that. I do not have all of the answers, but I do know what we have to do."

"And how do you expect the people here to react to such a drastic change?" Lacey asked. Eve could see that she was not trying to be cruel. The woman was genuinely asking for her opinion on the matter. This very question had come to Eve's mind before. She'd been unable to find a suitable answer.

"When Wall Maria fell… and the Titans first came, we reacted," Eve stated after a moment of thought. Her words did not flow, rather, they came in halting fragments. "We built the fence… and learned to fight them. Our people started their lives for the second time- adjusting to new methods of survival. People continued to die, but the others managed to live. What we have now… it's all going to be gone- destroyed in a matter of moments by Titans. I cannot say how soon this will happen. It could be weeks, months, or years- but it will happen. I am not naïve enough to believe any differently. The only option the people here have is to adapt. They have to begin their lives once again."

What felt like an eternal silence stretched between the two women. Eve was fully clothed, ready to bolt from the bathhouse the instant that Lacey released her hold over her. The woman did not break her fierce gaze. "Adapt and overcome?" Lacey finally asked. Eve nodded once. She had no better solution. "That's all bullshit and you know it."

Whatever had sparked this confrontational side in Lacey was not dying out any time soon. Eve could not convince the woman with her words alone- that much was obvious to her. She hadn't realized until now that she'd still been holding on to a shred of hope that Lacey would consent without the need for the Titan she and the soldiers were planning to capture. Action seemed to be the only way to force Lacey to react- one way or another. For now, her steady claim for no action at all had driven them to an impasse.

"I…" Eve muttered. "I have work to do." With that, she turned and left the bathhouse as quickly as she could manage. She jogged back to her cottage, leaving her dirty clothes in a pile on her bedroom floor. Her side was still throbbing. She had very little witch hazel left, though, so she did not take the time to boil the water necessary for the bandages to soak in. Instead, she wrapped her torso as tightly as she could manage and vowed to not overwork herself unless she had no other choice. When she had finished with the bandages, they were so tight she couldn't bend over. This was a good thing though- she hoped it would prevent her from injuring her side any more than she already had.

Turning to head into the kitchen to find herself something to eat, she noticed that her maneuvering gear was resting on the table. She hadn't noticed it there before. She walked over to it, examining the spike that she'd broken. It was fixed. Her eyebrows furrowed. Armin must have repaired it at some point. She made a mental note to thank him, then began to dig through her nearly-bare cupboard for some bread and cheese.

After her small meal, she began to strap on the gear. She could not afford the risk to her health she took by leaving it behind. Despite the images of her brother that never failed to flash in her mind whenever she put it on, she needed it. She forced the unpleasant memories away. Ready to go and face the Scouts once more, she stood to leave. Before she could make it out of the door, however, several people met her there at one time. Rosa, Mikasa, Armin, Bren, and Wilhelmina, a young woman from the village, were all looking from her to each other with anxious expressions.

"What is it Mina?" Eve asked the young woman first. She looked slightly cowed by the sight of the two soldiers, but she gathered her nerve. The thin, dark girl was strong enough to deal with Alois, after all. The two had been engaged for only a few months, but she'd managed to hold her own against him.

"Lacey hasn't been seen in quite some time," Wilhelmina began. Eve sighed.

"The last I saw her, she was in the bathhouse," Eve said. "You should check there for her." Mina nodded and turned, casting a worried look over her shoulder at the still exhausted-looking Eve.

"You said you'd teach me stuff today!" Bren almost shouted angrily.

"I have some other things to take care of right now, Bren," Eve told him gently. "Boring things- just a bunch of talking. If you'll wait until tonight, I'll take you out with me on patrol." Bren still looked unsatisfied, but he was well aware of the way Eve handled arguing. She would refuse to take him at all if he tried to speak out about the situation anymore. He nodded and stomped away. Her guess was that he was headed for the stables to go for a ride.

"Ada is missing," Rosa said softly. "I've called for her a hundred times, but she won't come. I don't know where she could have gone."

"She's not stupid," Eve said softly. "Give her until tonight. She'll return." She knew she sounded harsh, but she was truly worried for her horse. Ada had been a wonderful companion over the past several years. Eve also knew, however, that Ada was headstrong and would do what she liked when she pleased. She would begin to worry if she had not returned by tomorrow. Rosa looked unsatisfied with Eve's response.

"Bric's been acting up, as well as a few other horses," Rosa muttered. "It might storm tonight." Eve nodded, taking that into consideration. Irritated with Eve's lack of communication, Rosa turned on her heel to stalk away- back for the stables. Good, Eve thought, Bren and Rosa could go for a ride together. Mikasa and Armin were the only two left.

"Commander Erwin needs to speak with you," Mikasa reported. She looked anxious, but she held it in. "He says it's urgent." Eve nodded.

"I'll walk with you," Armin offered.

"I'm needed on patrol," Mikasa muttered. She turned to jog away, leaving Armin and Eve alone.

"Thank you for fixing my gear," Eve said to Armin as they began to walk towards the orchard. This time, she kept a slightly greater distance between them. They'd become friends in the short time he'd been in her village, but with his recent betrayal, she felt she had to push him away. He nodded but said nothing. "What is it?" His contemplative look gave Eve chills. She felt that something was wrong.

"What will you do?" he asked softly. When he realized that his question didn't make much sense, he shot her a sheepish smile. "If we get your people to Wall Rose, will you stay with them?" It was, in a sense, the same question that Commander Erwin had asked her the night before.

"No," she replied. "If I am allowed, I would like to join the Survey Corps. I know I haven't had proper military training, but your Commander mentioned that this would not be a problem." He looked surprised by her response. She gave him a questioning look.

"Everything that you do revolves around these people and their needs," he started. "I am surprised that you would choose to leave them after everything that you've done for them."

"I never chose this role," Eve muttered. "I was forced into this entire situation. Micah and the others were supposed to be the protectors- getting the things that we needed and keeping people safe. When they all died, I had to step up. There was no one else. Christophe and I both tried to fill the place of so many others… We took everything that we knew and everything that we'd learned and we put it all together, working with what we had to do what needed to be done. When things got tough, though, Christophe would falter. He could not answer Lacey's demanding questions, and he could not make sacrifices. What I do is not easy and I do not enjoy it. But as the saying goes, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Armin considered her words for a few moments. Their silent walk took them farther into the orchard. Soon, they reached the main path that lead to the other village. Scouts were meandering around, relaxing in the trees, or talking softly amongst themselves. Eve studied their faces, trying to remember each one. She hoped that, one day, she might be among them.

"What do you think the others will do?" Armin asked. "Christophe and Rosa and Alois, I mean. Do you think they will stay with your people?" Eve shrugged.

"Christophe might go back to the Garrison. My guess is that Alois will go wherever I go. Rosa… well, she just wants to be with her horses. Perhaps she will find a quiet life inside the Wall. She never wanted any of this either. The few boys in the village will no doubt join the cadets as soon as they are old enough. Everyone else will find something to do. They'll be alive. That's all I want." Eve stopped talking when they were only a few meters from the village. She began to look around, studying more faces and trying to point out those that she recognized.

"Where is Commander Erwin?" Armin asked a small group of soldiers.

One, a short blonde girl, spoke up. "He's in the main building with Captain Levi." She, along with the others, studied Eve with their eyes. "Aren't you the one who's in charge around here?" Eve nodded once.

"Why can't we go to the other village?" another asked. This soldier was tall and brunette. She had cold, narrow eyes and her tone was almost mocking.

"Ymir!" the blonde girl scolded. "You shouldn't question her! That's rude!"

"I would prefer to keep the people in my village as unaware of your presence as I can manage," Eve answered coldly. The brunette was much taller than she was, but they faced off all the same.

"What's wrong?" Ymir questioned sarcastically, "You don't trust us around them?"

"No," Eve answered flatly, "I don't." This infuriated the other woman.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ymir bit, her voice having grown louder since the beginning of the encounter. "We're out here protecting your lazy asses and this is how you treat us?" Eve's hands tightened into fists by her sides.

"That's enough!" Everyone but Ymir and Eve turned to see who'd shouted. Eve knew that cold tone of voice though. She was not surprised to see the Captain in her peripheral vision. "Ymir, run. Now." Annoyed, the woman growled out some insult but followed her orders all the same. Eve's agitation was still apparent on her face as she turned to face Captain Levi.

"The situation was under control," Eve muttered darkly, only loud enough for those who were very close by to hear her.

"You're needed elsewhere," Levi stated, reminding her of her obligation to Commander Erwin. Eve narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, but said nothing. She stalked passed him and headed for the large building in the center of the village. She did not fail to notice that Armin was following behind her. She entered and he closed the door behind them. The Commander was sitting at a table with various maps and diagrams spread out before him.

* * *

Review!


	7. Preparations

Chapter Seven: Preparations

* * *

"Ah, there you are," Erwin said by way of a greeting. Eve nodded and sat down across from him. She recognized some of the maps. One was of the area surrounding her village. He'd marked the area with a small red "X". There were three more of these "X"s scattered around the map. She took note of another map- the Shingashina district. One of the diagrams looked like the formation that Armin had explained to her.

"If I can convince my people to leave this place," she began, "how are we going to get them all to Wall Rose?" He pulled the diagram to the front of the stack and pointed to the center of the formation.

"We will have your people here," he said. "Either on horses or in carriages. This is the safest place for them. Our supply wagons will surround them. Where would you like to ride?"

"Left flank," Eve replied, pointing to a place in the formation that was neither too close nor too far from her people. "Christophe will take the right. Rosa will lead, and Alois will follow." She pointed to each place in the formation as she mentioned each name. The Commander nodded. "I don't want Eren Jaeger anywhere near them."

"That's not a request I can accept," Erwin stated. "Eren will be posted here." He pointed to a spot near where she wanted Rosa. For once, Eve did not argue. They obviously had to keep their precious Titan safe.

"The entire formation moves whenever a Titan is spotted," Armin mentioned. "With any luck, your people will not have to encounter one at all."

"The trip is too long to make in one day," Erwin said. He slid the map out and pointed to an "X" about half-way between their current location and Wall Rose. "We will stop here for one night. There are a few other places we will have to stop for short periods of time to allow the horses to rest. With so many extra people, we have to make extra stops. These areas are relatively free of Titans most of the time. Thanks to your friend Rosa's thoughts on the possibility of Titans disliking larger bodies of water, we've added a few extra stops that are close to ponds or rivers." She stared at the myriad of tiny black "X"s that scattered over the map. "These places are not secure, and we will not be able to stay for long, but no matter where our formation is forced to go, we always have a place to rest."

"What about when we get to Wall Rose?" Eve asked. "Where will we go then?" The Commander sighed.

"It is very likely that you and your people will be taken inside Wall Sheena to be questioned by the military police," he answered. "But you will all be seen, and that is what is important to keep in mind. There is no way that your existence can be covered up. By my guess, as a small form of apology for your story about being turned away, you will all be given a place to live. I am sure that the four of you who leave the village the most often will be questioned the longest. They will want to know everything you know." Eve nodded once.

"Are you going to tell them that you've been outside Wall Maria?" Armin asked. She cut him a sharp look.

"I do not think that is something I should mention," she answered. Erwin gave her a small nod. "As for the rest, I will tell them what they need to know. Lacey has records of every person who has lived and died within this village. I will make sure these go with us when we leave."

"That's wise," Erwin remarked. "What will you do if this plan of yours fails?"

"I plan to hold a meeting and tell everyone exactly what is going on," she said. "We will vote. Either we all stay, or we all leave. I will not have my people separated." He nodded, considering her decision carefully. "If we stay, then we will continue to live as we do now. I will still assist you with your trip to Shingashina." She realized that that was the question he needed answering. "If my people wish to stay, then I cannot force them to go." Erwin nodded, and she noticed the slight expression of relief in his face and shoulders.

"We're preparing for the capture of the Titan tonight rather than tomorrow night," Erwin said. "Everything will be in place and everyone will be ready. I know that you wish to participate, along with your friends. I have designated roles for everyone but you four."

"Our primary concern is keeping other Titans away from the village," Eve stated. "Rosa, Christophe, and Alois can act as sentries. I would like to watch, if you don't mind. I can act as backup. If the Titan somehow manages to get away, then I can assist in taking it down." Erwin nodded his consent to her suggestions.

"When do you plan to show Lacey?" he asked.

"After it has been secured," she said. "I will bring her to the orchard and let her see it for herself. She won't be happy. I'll ask that you have as few guards around the Titan as possible at that time. The situation could turn ugly, and I do not want your soldiers to judge her for what she might say or do during that time."

"Mikasa, Eren, and Reiner will surely be enough to keep an eye out on the Titan for that time," Erwin said. "They have spent the most time here and they have already met Lacey for themselves. They will also be the most understanding." Eve nodded. "I am assuming you would like Armin present as well?"

"That's not my decision, Commander," she muttered. She had not invited him to come with her here. She wondered if Erwin had asked him to join them. He was considering her words carefully. She'd given no indication to her opinion about Armin's presence one way or the other. What were Erwin's motives?

"Armin can tag along at a distance," the Commander decided. "He can report back to me on what happens." Eve shrugged, being deliberately ambiguous about her opinion on the matter entirely. She did not expect anything more from Armin than what he was left here to do: guard her village. He'd become her friend in the short amount of time he'd been there, but she had to continue to keep him at arm's length- for his sake and her own. She did not look at him, but she wondered if he was uncomfortable with being ordered to spy on her- or did he see it that way?

"Is there anything else, Commander?" Eve asked. She felt that what they'd spoken about so far was not the only reason he'd called this little meeting.

"With the discovery that humans can turn into Titans," he began, "there has been a lot fear about those individuals sneaking through the Wall to destroy humanity." Eve tensed, her hands clenching into fists below the table. "There is a very real possibility that you and everyone else here will be…"

"We will have to prove, somehow, that we cannot do such a thing," Eve finished for him. Commander Erwin nodded once. She sighed. "Just how am I supposed to prove that?" She could see from the look on his face that he had no answer for her.

"Are you going to tell your people about Eren?" Erwin asked. Eve shook her head.

"Everyone would panic," she said. "I think it best to leave them in the dark about such a thing until the military police decide to question them about it. Their ignorance might save them any unnecessary experiences." She knew that Christophe and Rosa would be furious with her if she were to tell them about Eren. If she waited until they were on the other side of Wall Rose, then she could avoid a confrontation. She would have the option to lie to them- to tell them she never knew anything about it. On the other hand, if she were to tell them that she knew all along, then they would resent her. In all likelihood, she'd be cast out- abandoned by those who felt she'd betrayed their trust. Was that really such a bad thing, though? She'd _already_ betrayed them; she deserved to be shunned.

"I have yet to see you fight a Titan," Erwin stated. "From what I've heard from Captain Levi and the others who have, however, you seem to be proficient. While I am in charge of the Survey Corps, I doubt I will be given the authority to make the final decision concerning allowing you to join us. It is possible that you will be tested. We've never had to deal with this sort of situation before, but I imagine a great deal of conflict regarding you and your friends joining the military."

"I will do whatever is necessary," Eve replied. She could not be near her people after they were safe. Her betrayal had driven an invisible rift between her and everyone else- even if they did not yet know about it. "You need to get to Shingashina district, and I have no desire to work in the fields for the rest of my life."

"Very well," Erwin said with a nod. "Let us assume that your people agree to go to Wall Rose. After the military police are finished with you, I will come to influence the decision to allow you to join the Survey Corps. The maps you mentioned, however…"

"You will get them as soon as we reach the Wall," Eve stated. "As promised. What you wish to do with them from that point is your own decision." He nodded once more. Eve sensed the conversation was now over. "How soon are you planning to leave this place?"

The question seemed to have startled Commander Erwin. He did not have an answer ready for her. She waited for him to think about it. "Four days from now," he answered at last.

"How soon would you be willing to take my people to Wall Rose?" she asked.

"On our return trip, if necessary," he said. "Although, I don't imagine you will all be prepared so soon."

"When do you plan to return?" Eve asked. "How many Scouts will you leave while you are gone?"

"Two weeks," Erwin answered. "And six or seven. It is apparent that the Titan attacks around here are becoming more frequent. If we wish to use this place as an outpost, we cannot have it destroyed. Your people need more protection."

"I will be honest with you, Commander," Eve started slowly, "I do not think my village will survive very much longer. We've gone from only one or two attacks a day and none at night to several more during the day and two or three at night. It's an alarming increase."

"I agree, but do you think your people would be willing to leave so soon?" Erwin asked.

"We will not have the room for many personal possessions," Eve said, thinking through the situation as she spoke. "If you are planning to leave in four days…" She continued to run the scenario through her brain, but didn't tell the others what she was thinking. Her strategies for talking to the people in her village were all she could focus on. "Is it possible to make this capture happen as soon as the sun sets? I know that you're trying to wait until the Titans have slowed, but I need more time… Even just a few hours will help."

"I'll speak to Levi," Erwin said. "Go tell your people. We will capture a Titan at sundown." Eve nodded and stood up. She noticed Armin following, but paid him little attention. Her mind was racing, forming a timeline of exactly what she needed to do and when it needed to be done.

The village was crawling with Scouts. Many of them eyed her warily- unsure of her and her mere existence. She did not blame them. Perhaps they were under orders, or maybe they were frightened of her, but none approached. Wasting no time, she headed for the orchard. Rosa and Bren were at the stables, she knew. At this time of day, Christophe and Alois were usually on patrol, keeping an eye out on the south side of the perimeter. With nearly the entire Western portion of the perimeter blocked by the large river, they'd never patrolled that area as much as they had the others. The Scouts had taken the Eastern border and most of the Northern border. Reaching the Southern border would take entirely too long by foot, so she headed for the stables first. They were located by the orchard at the very end of the path that meandered through the trees. She used her maneuvering gear to shoot up into the trees. She had very little time to spare if everything was going to work the way she needed it to.

Rosa and Bren were trotting back to the stables when she arrived. Rosa still looked annoyed with her, but Bren appeared at peace. He held Ada's reigns as he trotted back to the stables. She motioned for Rosa to meet her away from Bren, so the ginger woman told the boy to put his horse away as she turned to ride towards Eve. When Rosa was close by, Eve descended to the ground. She pulled the other woman a short distance into the orchard.

"We're capturing the Titan at sundown," Eve whispered. "You don't have to participate if you don't want to, but I'd appreciate extra help in making sure the Titan doesn't reach the village if it escapes. I need to borrow Hilda."

"Why tonight?" Rosa asked. "And why Hilda? Bren and I found Ada for you. She was waiting by the South gate."

"Because I don't want Bren to pester me or follow me," Eve replied. "I don't want him to know about any of this. He won't understand, and he'll run to Lacey." Rosa nodded once and climbed down from her horse. She kissed Hilda on the nose before turning to jog back to the stables. Eve climbed into Hilda's saddle and looked up at Armin who was still in the trees.

"I'm going to go find Eren and Mikasa," Armin mumbled. She nodded. She waited until he was gone before galloping towards the South fence. The people that she passed would stop what they were doing and wave to her as she rode. She finally felt like she was doing something right for them. In a matter of days, they could all be safe behind Wall Rose! She and Hilda arrived at the South gate after several minutes of galloping at full speed.

"Christophe!" she shouted, looking for either of her friends. Alois appeared first, running from within the trees to meet her. "Where is Christophe? I need to speak with the both of you."

"He's hurt!" Alois shouted. Eve's eyes narrowed. His eyes were wide with fear and panic. She turned Hilda to face the boy and rode closer to him. "This way!" As he shot into the air using his maneuvering gear, Eve followed from the ground. Several meters inside the tree-line, she noticed Christophe. He was bent over the limb of a tree, unmoving and bloody. She yanked on her gear and met Alois in the tree beside his body.

"What happened?" Eve demanded.

"I don't know!" Alois shouted. "We always switch sides every few minutes and I was coming to his side when I found him like this!" Eve shifted her feet so that she was right next to Christophe's body. She knelt down and tried to lift him but the pain in her side prevented her. Alois stood on the opposite side of him and lifted his body. Eve studied him closely for a moment. He had a scratch on his head that was still bleeding. The blood had yet to dry. She felt her stomach churn at the sight of his arm. It was twisted up at the wrong angle.

"Let's get him to Hilda," Eve said calmly. Alois swallowed hard and nodded. She knew he was having a hard time with Christophe's large and bulky frame, but there was little she could do to help for the moment. As soon as Alois had him free of the tree branch, she helped to lower him down to the ground. She grabbed Hilda and brought her over to Christophe and Alois. It took the both of them, but soon, Christophe was settled on Hilda behind Eve. She rode back to her village as fast as she could.

"Go get Doc!" she shouted as she came to the center. Three of the men in the village came to her aide, pulling Christophe from Hilda's back and carrying him into Doc's house. She sighed heavily and turned to one of the women who'd stopped to look. It was Wilhelmina.

"Mina, can you take Hilda back to Rosa?" Eve asked softly. Mina nodded and climbed into the saddle only after she'd looked Alois over thoroughly. She galloped towards the stables as Eve headed inside Doc's house. Christophe's long and hulking body was being lowered to a cot that was entirely too small for him.

"What happened?" Doc asked, examining Christophe's head first. The three equally large men shuffled passed Eve.

"Alois and I found him like that," Eve answered. She watched closely as Doc prodded at the cut along Christophe's hairline. "Anything I can do here, Doc?"

"No," he said without looking at her. "Go get one of those boys who brought him in. I need someone to help me set his arm." Eve nodded and stepped back outside. The three men dwarfed her, but they respected her for what she did for the village.

"Doc needs one of you to help him out," she muttered. The tallest and darkest, Josef, nodded and stepped back inside the cottage, bowing his head to get through the door. With no reason to stick around any longer, Eve turned to leave. A large hand caught her by her shoulder, though, and spun her around.

"Eve, come talk to us." The brothers, Orlan and Otho, each stood almost as tall as Christophe. They were easily almost twice Christophe's size though- their arms and chests broad and strong from daily manual labor. These men were the woodcutters and miners and fishermen. They kept the village running as much as Wilhelmina and the other women did by growing crops and sewing clothes and tending the livestock. Her duties focused only around the Titans and keeping them away. These people… they did far more than she ever could. With a nod, she followed them out towards the river. They lived in a small cottage a few meters from where the forest and river met. The silent walk was peaceful, but the nervous twisting in her stomach began once more. By the time Orlan and Otho stopped, Eve felt like puking. There was rarely a time with either brother spoke to her, and she still found it difficult, sometimes, to speak to Otho after rejecting him so long ago.

"We know about the Titan attacks," Orlan began. He was the older of the two brothers, and often spoke up for Otho. After Orlan's wife died, they both secluded themselves to their work and rarely interacted with many of the other villagers. "And the soldiers. What are you doing? Why are so many of them here?"

"What are they setting up that equipment for?" Otho asked.

Eve couldn't answer their questions. She bit down on her lip, trying to come up with some way to relieve their anxiety without telling them too much. She took a deep breath. With limited options, she decided on what she should do. "If I asked you to leave the village, would you?"

Otho's fists clenched by his side. She could almost see him reaching for the large axe resting against the woodshed they stood by. Her stomach did flips as she waited for him to take some kind of action. He was not known for his words, but his actions had been remembered throughout the village for years. Once, the father of the woman he loved had begun striking the young woman in the center of the village for everyone to see. Without a word, Otho had put his meaty fist on the man's shoulder and forced him to put his arms down. When the man punched him, Otho responded with a knockout punch to his skull. She wondered now if she would be the one waking up two days later with a swollen purple face.

"Why?" Orlan asked after a long moment of tense silence.

"You've seen them," Eve stated. She was not going to pull her punches with these two. "The Titans are coming more often. With no defense against them, what choice do we have?" She let that thought settle in their minds for a long moment. She walked over to the wood pile and sat on the hewn logs.

"This is…" Orlan began, "what you want?"

"It's not about what I want," she responded. "It's about what we need- what all of the people in this village _need_. Otho… you know me. You've known me since I was a child. You rode with us the day that we were turned away at Wall Rose. You cannot tell me that something didn't seem right- with Micah, the trip, all of it. But what did we do then? We came back here. We tried to keep as many people alive as we could and we failed. That was one of the worst times of my life. You told me that day that everyone was going to look to me from then on- that I would have to be the protector of this village. I've done everything I can. Now we are faced with only two options- stay or go."

"If we stay, we die," Otho muttered, his tenor voice vibrating the very ground Eve's feet rested on. "If you believe this is best, then I will go."

Orlan's eyes widened. He clasped his brother's shoulder, squeezing tightly. While Orlan was in his late thirties, Otho was only in his mid-twenties- like Eve. At one point in time, Otho had asked Eve to be his wife. That had been a week before they left for Wall Rose. Eve had told him to wait for her answer- that she would give it after their return. At that time, they'd had no words for each other- only Otho's prediction for Eve's future. He'd never asked again.

"My brother and I trust you, Eve," Orlan said after the moment of reflection. "We will not oppose you in this."

"Thank you," Eve whispered. Her eyes burned for a moment. "Please do not tell the others. I will explain everything later." With that, she stood and made to run for the village. She still needed to speak with Alois. Otho caught her arm before she could dart by him, though. His soft brown eyes peered down into her cold green ones.

"You have protected us the best way you could," he said slowly. "I do not blame you for anything." The burning sensation behind Eve's eyes intensified. She brought her hands up to cover her face, but Otho pulled them back down to her side and snatched her up into a great hug. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he held her suspended above the ground. Even with pain radiating through her torso, she never wanted him to let her go. She truly had loved him once.

"Brother…" Orlan muttered, interrupting the tender moment. Otho lowered Eve back to the ground and they pulled away from each other. As Otho and Orlan turned to head back for the forest, Eve watched Orlan place his arm around his brother's shoulders. She scrubbed the tears from her face. They all had their parts to play in the coming night.

Jogging back to the village, Eve stumbled upon Alois. He was curled up by the base of a tree. Alarm coursed through her system. Had he been injured as well? When she reached down to touch his shoulder, he slapped her hand away.

"Leave me alone!" Alois shouted at her. He had not moved his face from his knee caps to see who it was. She crouched on the ground beside him.

"You have to be strong," she whispered. He snapped his head up, red eyes widening in shock at her appearance. "We are capturing the Titan tonight. Since Christophe is unable to fight, I will need you. We have to make sure the Titan does not escape into the village."

"How do you do this, Eve?" Alois muttered. "The people… they're asking questions. I don't know what to tell them! They're so furious with me!"

"You just tell them to come to me," Eve answered. "I can handle them." The people in the village were far easier to appease than the soldiers clawing at her back or Lacey screaming in her face. "Get up. I need you to find Pepin and Hans. I just spoke with Otho and Orlan. They have agreed to leave. I figure if I have at least a few people on my side, that it will make the entire situation easier for the others to handle."

"Wilhelmina knows," Alois muttered. Eve sighed. This didn't surprise her. Mina and Alois were typically joined at the hip whenever Alois wasn't on patrol. For that reason, she seldom allowed him to leave the village. Mina was Annalise's younger sister- the young woman needed her fiancé now more than she ever had before. "She wants to go too."

"Anyone else?" Eve asked. Alois shook his head. "Alright. Go find Pepin and Hans. I'll be in the village." She pulled Alois to his feet and dusted the young man off before giving him one last cursory look. He pulled himself together and ran a small distance from her before shooting into the trees. She continued her path to the village. The sun was already beginning to sink in the sky. In a matter of hours, it would be twilight, and her battle with the fearsome Lacey would begin.

* * *

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

8 chapters...

* * *

Once in the village, she noticed people staring at her, but not coming to her and demanding answers to their questions. They knew she had work to do. A couple of them started to head her direction, but seemed to think better of it before turning and going somewhere else. She made it to Doc's house without interruption. Before she could enter the cottage, she heard shouts and curses streaming through the door.

"Hold him, damn it!" Doc shouted. She stepped inside and followed the short hallway to the room Christophe had been brought to. Josef had been replaced by a man named Klaus. He was restraining Christophe as Doc struggled to set his broken arm against a strong piece of wood.

"Don't fight him," Eve stated, drawing Christophe's and Klaus's attention. In the moment of interruption, she cringed at the sickening crack from Christophe's arm. He almost managed to launch Klaus away from him as he struggled against the pain. She waltzed over and climbed on the bed before sitting on Christophe's chest to pin him down further. Moments later, Doc had the arm bound to the piece of wood to hold it straight.

"Get off!" Christophe shouted up at her. She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Not until Doc is finished with you," she answered. "You're a bigger baby than I am!"

"Eve," Doc muttered, "it's alright. I'm finished with him." She nodded to Doc and threw her leg over one side of Christophe's torso before lowering herself to the floor. Klaus released his hold on Christophe's shoulders.

"How did this happen?" Eve asked.

"I don't know," Christophe snapped. "I was on my way to change positions with Alois. I guess I fell. The ODM gear isn't broken, apparently." She studied the mess on the floor and came to the same conclusion. "I won't be able to help tonight." He looked defeated.

"We have more than enough people to spare," Eve muttered. "I'll find a Scout to fill your place. Don't try to push yourself. Rest up. We can still use you- even with a broken arm." He nodded once. Her words, while harsh, had calmed him.

"I can take his place," Klaus offered. "What is it that needs done?" The large man was a skilled hunter, like Rosa, but he had never faced off against a Titan before. Eve considered his words carefully. Perhaps she could find something for him to do. She didn't want anyone to leave the village tonight.

"Come with me," she said softly. He nodded and followed her out of the cottage. They walked around the house and disappeared into the little cellar below. She lit a candle before setting it on a dusty table. The room was almost never used, but it had been a precaution- built in case of a Titan attack. Most of the cottages had one. The walls were solid stone. Eve and the others had made sure that everyone had plenty of blankets and candles and staple foods to last for a few weeks. They'd kept extra food in many of the cellars during the summer months when it was too hot to leave out. Sacks of potatoes and onions were stacked against the walls. Eve wrapped her arms around herself to retain some of her body heat. Klaus seemed unaffected by the cool air.

"I need you to gather everyone at sundown and keep them inside the village," she whispered. Even with the stone walls surrounding them, she did not want anyone to overhear her. "Don't explain why. Tell them they can be angry with me later, but that I will explain. No one must leave after the sun sets. This is very important."

"You and those Scouts are planning something, aren't you?" Klaus asked. She noted the suspicious glint in his eyes. She nodded, refusing to lie.

"I will tell everyone was is going on," she said. "For now, though, just make sure everyone knows they have to be in the village. I cannot have anyone leave. It could be very dangerous."

"They won't like it," Klaus mentioned.

"I know," Eve said with a nod. "And they will probably like even less what I am going to tell them tonight. Just do me this favor, okay?"

"You've never steered us wrong before," Klaus muttered by way of an agreement. She blew out the candle and opened the cellar door. They exited and went their separate ways. As Eve rounded one side of the cottage, she noticed Alois running to the center of the village with Pepin and Hans in tow. She jogged over to meet them.

"Let's head for the South gate," she mentioned. They all nodded and jogged at Eve's slower pace, staying together in a tight formation that had been practiced many times on horseback. Besides Otho and Orlan, Pepin and Hans were the only two others that patrolled the border when it was necessary. Pepin usually spent his days hunting with Klaus and sometimes Rosa. Hans helped to take care of the cattle, sheep, and pigs. Every once in a while, he would help Rosa with the horses. Since there'd been so many extra horses to take care of lately, Hans had spent a great deal of time in the stables while Rosa was in the other village tending to the soldier's horses.

"What is going on around here, Eve?" Hans demanded. Eve slowed to a walk before stopping to turn and face him. "You've kept us in the dark for far too long about this! We know there are more soldiers here. Why?"

Hans was a confrontational person- he often fought with the others in the village over trivial things. He wore his heart on his sleeve and was easily upset by the stray comment. Pepin was quiet and reserved- keeping to himself most of the time, but not quite to the extent that Otho did. She could easily come out and say things with Orlan and Otho. Hans and Pepin were not so easily persuaded to view her side of things.

"I need you to listen to what I have to say," Eve began. Her tone was harsh and unforgiving. She guessed she had about two hours before sundown. "You both know that I would never do anything to cause this village or the people within it any harm."

"Get to the point," Hans snapped. She cut him a deadly look and he shut his mouth. Her hand rested on the hilt of her sword. She was not afraid to threaten Hans if it became a necessary action.

"Everything I do, I do to protect the people here," she stated. "It has been my duty for the last two years to keep everyone alive. I've done everything I could. I know that you've noticed the increase in Titan attacks. Almost everyone has. The attacks at night are what trouble me the most."

"You want us to leave," Pepin mentioned. He showed no signs of rage or anger. She nodded once. It was Hans she had to look out for. The taller man's fist was aimed for her face. She stepped to the side to dodge the blow. When he tried to step forward, aiming to wrap his fingers around Eve's neck, Alois and Pepin both stepped in to stop him. They held each arm and pinned him to a nearby tree.

"You're such a selfish bitch!" Hans screamed. "Just because all the soldiers come around, you're ready to tuck tail and run!" She slapped him once. It was hard enough to register shock in the man's features, but not enough to cause him any real pain.

"If we stay here, we're going to die!" Eve bit back. "I do not want to see these people suffer needlessly! We have a real chance to make it to Wall Rose with little to no casualties! How can you not want what's best for our people?"

"Best for you, maybe," Hans muttered darkly, "but best for our people? These people are happy here, Eve! They live and work every day- unafraid of Titans because we are here to keep them safe! Are you so ready to give up on us all? Do you have so little faith in us?"

"Do you have any idea what it takes to really keep this village going?" Eve shot back. "Christophe and I have nearly died a hundred times over for the sake of the people in this village! We would happily lay down our lives if it meant that everyone here would be safe! Would you do the same? Would you die just so that others could live?" Hans had no answer for her. She stamped down the rage that had begun to build within her.

"Staying will only kill us all," Pepin said. "We've given this everything we've got, but we can't hope to survive out here much longer." She nodded once.

"For the first time in years, we have options," Eve insisted. "We have been given a chance to save every life here. How can you not want that?"

"I want to stay and fight!" Hans retorted.

"Are you stupid?" Alois demanded, shaking the older man. "Have you heard or seen nothing around here? There will be nothing to fight for if we remain!"

"Cowards!" Hans shouted. "All of you! You'd rather rely on those soldiers to keep us safe than to continue to fight the Titans yourselves!" Eve slapped him again- this time it was hard enough to leave a bright red handprint across his cheek.

"These soldiers are giving their lives to protect us!" Eve shouted back. How could she make him understand? What could she say to force him to come to her side on this matter? "Ultimately, it will be for the people to decide to stay or go. If they decide that we should stay, then I will stay and defend them until my very last breath. But you have to understand! We will all die before next spring if we remain!"

For some reason, these words seemed to finally settle in Hans's mind. Perhaps she'd managed to knock some sense into him with her last slap. He was calm now, so Alois and Pepin released their hold on him. They remained close, though, to stop him if he tried something again.

"I will follow Lacey," Hans said softly. "If she decides to stay, then I will stay, too. If she decides to go, then I will protect her." Eve nodded once. His decision made sense to her. The woman was his aunt, and had raised him after the death of his father. She was the closest thing to a mother that he'd ever had. He even saw the two young boys as his brothers.

"Do not tell her of this just yet," Eve said. Hans looked as if he was about to protest, but when she raised her hand, he shut his mouth. "I plan to in just a few hours." She turned to look at the steadily sinking sun. The top part of the sky was tinged with orange clouds already. "I need you to remain out here until sundown. Then, please, go back to the village. Everything will become clear, I promise."

"Who will patrol this area?" Pepin asked. Eve looked to him.

"I will have Scouts come out this way- only the ones that everyone has met before," she answered. "There are around fifty of them here now. I cannot say more. Please trust me." They had every reason not to, she knew, but they were unaware of her betrayal. She waited until Pepin and Hans both nodded their consent before breathing a sigh of relief.

"Where will you be?" Pepin asked.

"In the other village," she answered. "Rosa and Alois will be as well. We have some things to take care of tonight." He nodded. "I will have Scouts sent to relieve you in a couple of hours."

"Whatever you're planning to do," Hans said, "don't let it hurt the village. I swear to you, Eve, if something goes wrong tonight and I find out that it's your fault, I will kill you." After the death threat had been given, Hans stalked away. She sighed and ran her fingers through the few loose strands of hair that had escaped her ponytail.

"For the record," Pepin added softly, "I agree with Hans." Her shock found its way to her face just before Pepin jogged away in the opposite direction of Hans. Alois clasped her shoulder and the two began to walk through the trees.

"Don't worry, Eve," Alois said, "I won't let them kill you." She nodded halfheartedly. In some part of her mind, she'd known she was going to receive death threats, but she'd never expected them to come so soon. She could not forget that she deserved them, though, even if the ones threatening her didn't know why. They skirted along the edge of the village and continued through to the orchard before making their way along the main path to the other village the Scouts now inhabited. She noticed the tall brunette from her encounter earlier was still running. She frowned, but dismissed her ideas of the punishment being too harsh. These Scouts had their own methods of discipline, and she was no one to question them.

As they passed the area marking the place between the two villages, she saw several soldiers making last-minute preparations. Captain Levi stood on the ground, supervising alongside Hange. She and Alois changed their course.

"Captain," Eve called, getting his attention. He turned to stare at her, his expression as blank as ever. "Christophe has been injured. He will not be here tonight." Levi nodded once. "Alois will remain here with me. Will you please send two or three of your soldiers to the Southern border? I've asked that all of my people remain in the village tonight, but we will need the protection." Again, Levi nodded.

"Is everything ready?" Alois asked.

"Everything is perfect," Hange spoke up. "This is so exciting! I've never known Titans to attack at night! I wonder what makes them do it!" Eve cast her an uncertain look, but dismissed the woman without much thought. Whatever she wanted to do, she could. Eve only needed this Titan to show Lacey what they were like. During her walk to this place, the sun had fallen even further in the sky. She looked out at it now. It was almost at the horizon's edge. The time to act was close at hand.

"Everyone to their positions!" Captain Levi shouted. Eve and Alois retreated to the trees behind the capture-zone. Armin joined them on one side as Rosa joined them on the other. Eve felt her stomach tighten. Her hands shook as she gripped the branch she was crouched on. She watched as the soldiers scattered around, many behind barrels and holding pull-cords. Hange was right in the center of the madness, her look of excitement far more disturbing to Eve than the thought of capturing a Titan. Six Scouts mounted their horses. Anxiety settled into the pit of her stomach.

"Go!" Levi shouted. All at once, several Scouts took to the trees and the Scouts on horses rode out through the thin path that had been cut through the trees. The waiting game began. Eve was fidgeting, unable to sit still as she waited for a Titan to come crashing through the trees. She watched the skies, waiting for the flares that were sure to come soon. Each moment that passed only made her muscles tense up. By the time the single flare shot into the sky, she was so wound up, she could hardly sit still.

Only one flare. That meant just one Titan! Eve forced herself to relax. With all of these well-trained soldiers, a single Titan would be easy to take care of. The first of the six Scouts on horseback burst through the tree line. The thundering footfalls of a large Titan reached her ears. She readied herself, waiting for the Titan to come crashing through the trees. Two more Scouts appeared from the forest, riding as fast as they could. Seconds later, the seven meter tall Titan appeared, breaking branches and stomping over the brush.

All at once, several people reacted. Scouts swarmed the Titan, leading it to the exact location they wanted it in. As soon as it stepped into the capture zone, two Scouts shot between its feet, tripping the Titan. Spiked nets were launched from the trees and the barrels fired out spikes attached to steel cables. She watched as the Titan was frozen in place, unable to move away from the various materials pinning it to the ground on its stomach. More Scouts appeared with spikes and hammers, nailing the creature's arms and legs to the ground. Eve looked back up to the sky, half expecting the sight of another flare. When none came, she breathed a huge sigh of relief.

As she descended from the tree, the last three Scouts rode in. "There are no Titans for at least a hundred meters," one reported to Captain Levi. He nodded and Hange ran over to the Titan, getting entirely too close to it for Eve's comfort. She looked to Alois, Rosa, and Armin.

"Let's go get Lacey," Eve muttered. She wasn't looking forward to the encounter, but she knew that this was something she had to do. The others nodded and followed behind her into the orchard. The walk was silent and dark. It seemed to take much longer to get to her village than it normally did. Dread filled the pit of her stomach, sinking below the anxiety that still rested there.

Several of her people were wandering about, ready to pounce on Eve about why they were confined to the village. The appearance of all four of them must have cowed them, though, because none approached. With her anxiety mounting, Eve stepped into the main building. Lacey was waiting for her with Leonardo in her arms.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lacey demanded. She spotted Klaus with an apologetic look from across the room.

"Mina, will you take the baby?" Eve asked the young woman. She nodded, but her questioning eyes never left Alois. "Lacey, I need you to come with me."

"Explain yourself!" Lacey demanded. "Why have you told everyone to stay in the village tonight?"

"I will show you," Eve answered. She looked calm on the outside, but her insides were boiling with stomach-churning anxiety and dread. She turned on her heel. She was aware of several people following them, but once they reached the edge of the village, nearly everyone fell back. She and Lacey stalked through the trees with Armin on their heels.

"Eve!" Lacey shouted. "Tell me what is going on here!"

"Just a little further," Eve muttered. They were close now. Eve could see the lights from lanterns burning in the distance. She turned and grabbed Lacey's arm, forcing her to move faster. In a few meters, they were in sight of the massive Titan that had been secured to the ground. Lacey was about to scream, but Eve slapped her hand over the older woman's mouth.

"Do you see this, Lacey?" Eve demanded in a quiet voice. She noted the fear in the woman's wide eyes. "Look!" She removed her hand from Lacey's mouth and drug her closer to the Titan.

"What have you done?" Lacey whispered. Her frame shook with every step they took.

"I want you to see what we are up against," Eve answered harshly. She forced the woman closer. They were only a couple of meters away now. "This is a Titan, Lacey! This is what you send us out against! How can you look upon this monster and tell me that you have no trouble sending boys like Bren off to fight them?"

Lacey trembled where she stood. Eve stared at her, furious again that the woman had never seen one. "It…" Lacey stuttered. She couldn't form proper words.

"Do you understand now?" Eve asked coldly. "These are the beasts we fight to keep this village alive! And this one is small compared to most! They have killed our people and yet you choose to remain here where they can come and obliterate us all in a night!"

"Why?" Lacey breathed. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you need to see it!" Eve shouted. "You have to face reality, Lacey! This is not some child's fairy tale or beast under the bed! These are _real_ monsters! They attack us every day! We've been fighting more and more of them lately!" Lacey was frozen to the ground, unable to move any further. The Titan before her grinned, its tongue hanging out of its mouth. It put up no struggle against the bonds that held it.

"This…" Lacey whispered. "This is horrible! Why have you done this? Why isn't it dead?"

"We captured it," Armin offered softly from behind. "During the day, they are much more active. You need to understand why your people cannot remain here. This is the danger that you all face." Lacey was unable to tear her eyes away from the Titan. When Hange got too close to it, it snapped at her, bringing out a small shriek of terror from Lacey.

"We fight them every day, Lacey," Eve told her softly. "We kill one and two more take its place. How do you expect a boy like Bren to take on one of these things and live to tell about it?"

"The rest of you…" Lacey whispered. "The rest of you do it all the time…"

"And how many of us have died?" Eve reminded her. "Too many- just trying to keep them away from the village. I cannot allow our people to remain here, Lacey. It's too dangerous for us. Imagine it, if you will. We kill about six of these creatures every day. And two or sometimes three every night. Don't be the reason we all die because of them. Help me convince our people to leave this place while we have the chance."

Lacey did not answer. Eve stood with her for a long time, watching her eyes flash with horror. At some point, Lacey fell to the ground, her legs trembling too much to support her any longer. Moments later, the sounds of flare guns ran through the night air. Eve cursed and looked to Armin.

"Get her to the trees, now!" Eve demanded. "Make her watch!" Eve ran out to join the few Scouts still remaining. Captain Levi was among their ranks. They took to the trees, zipping through the air with the ODM gear. Eve counted three dark flares. She could not tell if they were red or black.

When the first Titan came running through the trees, she watched as the Scouts to her left surrounded it and sliced open the back of its neck. As the second one came, it was slowed by the thick canopy, unable to tear through as easily as the smaller ones. Three Scouts went deeper into the forest to take it down. The third came as the Scouts departed. It was right in her line of sight. She cursed and moved forward, slinging herself around to its back. The massive beast turned, ready to snatch her out of the air. She dodged its fingers by a hair's breadth. Levi joined her, distracting the Titan so that it swung its massive body around to chase after him. Eve came at it from behind, aiming for the back of its neck. In one swift move, she sliced opened its flesh. Steam shot out of the wound, dousing Eve before she could dart away from it. Levi nodded to her and she headed for the orchard once more. She spotted Armin holding on to Lacey in one of the trees closest to the forest. They were almost directly above the captured Titan. Eve stopped directly in front of them, suspended in the air by the ODM gear.

"Do you understand now, Lacey?" Eve shouted. "Can you finally grasp the situation we are in?" The woman nodded once, tears streaming from her eyes. She was clutching Armin's shirt in a white-knuckled grasp. Eve nodded to Armin and he held the woman close as he lowered her to the ground further inside the orchard and safely away from the Titan.

"I never…" Lacey whispered… "I never realized…"

"No," Eve stated harshly, "you didn't. You've just sent us out to fight an impossible war against Titans that are several times our size and a hundred times stronger. We have to leave this place, Lacey. We can no longer remain here under relative safety. It's not an option we have." Lacey nodded once, her lips pursed. Eve sighed and relaxed her stance. She knelt on the ground beside the woman and put her hand on her shoulder.

"We must tell everyone," Lacey whispered. "We have to leave! There's no hope for us here!" Eve realized that Lacey was about to panic. She placed her other hand on the woman's shoulders and forced her to stare her in the eyes.

"You have to be calm about this," Eve stated. "Getting everyone worked up will only cause a panic. You are their leader, Lacey. It's time for you to step up and really take on that role for once. I can explain everything to them, but you have to make them understand that we don't have any choice. They look to you for guidance. Show them that you support my decision. We can leave in four days if you like."

Lacey nodded and swallowed hard. She dried her tears with her sleeve. Eve stood and held out a hand for her. Lacey accepted and stood slowly. She was still shaking, but she was in better control of herself now. "Let's go." Eve nodded at Lacey's words and together, they began the slow walk back to the village.

"I'm sorry," Eve whispered. "I never wanted to do this to you, but it was the only way to make you see what we are up against. Retreat is our only option. It always has been, but we've managed to make our stand last seven long years. What we've done here is an accomplishment. Don't forget that. We gave it everything we had, but in the end, we were just unable to stand up against so many Titans."

"I am sorry for not believing you," Lacey muttered back. "I never imagined… How can you fight them?"

"They have one weak spot," Eve answered. She pointed to the back of her neck. "Here. If we can manage to cut that spot deeply enough, then they will die. Injured in any other spot and they heal. They will even regrow their heads if they are cut off high enough. It takes only a matter of minutes for them to regain their body parts."

"It's barbaric," Lacey whispered. "How can you stand it?" Eve grimaced.

"It's necessary," she replied. "We never get any choice. Either we kill them or they kill us. That's the way the world works." The continued along in silence for a long while. Eve had only just realized that Armin was still with them. She turned to face him and gave him a sympathetic look. He shook his head.

"I don't think it's wise for you to be present for this meeting," Lacey said to Armin as they neared the village. Eve could see the fires burning through the orchard. "I am sure that Eve here will report back to your Captain when it is all over. Thank you for keeping me safe." Armin nodded once and saluted her. Lacey gave him a tender smile and he turned to head back for the Scout's village. Eve shot him a look before he got too far away and he nodded. He would remain in the orchard until she came to find him.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think….


	9. Chapter 9

Holy shit, y'all.

Chapter 9.

* * *

Eve felt drained of all of her energy. Her footfalls were heavier than usual and her gait was sluggish. She tried to keep this hidden from Lacey, but she felt the woman knew all the same. Just before they reentered the village, Lacey stopped her.

"Eve," she started, "this isn't going to be easy for anyone. I will support you in this, but you should sit when we go inside. You're exhausted and still injured. We will all need you at your best if we plan to leave here so soon…"

"We could wait," Eve told her. "Commander Erwin says that they plan to leave in four days, but he will leave six or seven Scouts with us this time. They will return in two weeks. If you would rather, we can wait until then."

Without taking any time to consider her words, Lacey asked, "What do you think we should do?" Eve sighed and stared at the ground.

"I think we should leave as soon as we can," she answered. "I don't want to risk remaining. My nightmares are only getting worse, and I doubt we can afford the wait." Lacey nodded and gave Eve a small smile.

"Then we will prepare everyone to leave," Lacey said. She turned to face the village once more, and Eve followed her. Lacey refused to answer any of the questions shouted at her. Instead, she held up her hands and instructed everyone to go into the main building. All of the people in the village were gathered from their homes and ushered inside. Eve pulled strength from the looks that Alois, Rosa, Christophe, Orlan and Otho gave her. Pepin and Hans eyed her with suspicion, but she knew they would agree to go. Mina stood next to Alois, their hands wound together. She was frightened, but Eve knew the woman had courage with Alois by her side. Eve and Lacey moved to one end of the building and they each sat down, facing everyone else. Rosa brought each of them a cup of tea. Eve threw her a grateful look. Summoning all of her remaining strength, Eve stood to address the crowd before her.

"We have to leave the village," she stated. There was an instant roar of protest, but she held up her hands for silence. "The Titan attacks are becoming more frequent. We lack the manpower to continue to fight them. I am injured, as is Christophe. We cannot rely on the Scouts to keep us safe for long."

"Why do we have to leave now?" someone asked. "Aren't all these Scouts the reason we've had more attacks?" There were sentiments of agreement from throughout the crowd.

"The increase began before the Scouts arrived," Eve told them. "There has been no change for a few months now. Listen to me before you protest. We are now out of options. If we remain here, then we will all die. I cannot keep the Titans from advancing upon us. Our presence has been noticed, and nothing that we do can drive them away for good." Eve paused for a moment to allow this to sink in. She noticed the terrified looks of the few mothers clutching their children to the breasts. "Commander Erwin of the Scout Regiment has agreed to escort us to Wall Rose. Within their formation, we will be in the safest location. They are going to leave in four days."

Again, a roar of protest came from the people. Eve cringed at some of the insults shouted at her. Lacey stood this time and calmed them. "This is the best chance we have," she told them. "Yes, it will be difficult, and no, you will not be able to bring all of your possessions, but we have the ability to escape from this place with our lives- it's far more than we ever could have asked for."

"Why are you agreeing to leave now?" came the angry shout from one of the men.

"I have seen a Titan," Lacey answered. There was a collective gasp from their audience. "I will not lie to you. Before tonight, I've never seen one. I was terrified. I understand now the challenges that Rosa, Christophe, Alois, Eve, Otho, Orlan, Peppin, and Hans all must face every time they go to the perimeter to defend our village. It takes an extraordinary amount of strength and talent to defeat these monsters. Most of us could never hope to outlive an encounter with such creatures."

"We've survived out here for so long!" came the protests. "Why leave now? We'd rather die out here than be refused entrance to Wall Rose a second time!"

"That will not happen," Eve said. "Nearly the entire Scout Regiment knows of this place and of our existence. We cannot be turned away a second time! We will march proudly through the gate and tell our story of survival to everyone who will listen."

This time, there were only a few hushed murmurs against her. She felt the weight slip from her shoulders. At last, they were finally beginning to understand!

"We have a real chance for life inside the Wall," Lacey continued for her. "We will have to begin our lives over once more, but this is nothing new to us. We can overcome this challenge just like all of the ones before. If we hope to survive, to live to tell others about how we managed to stay alive outside of the Wall, then we must go! Our children will not go hungry and the sick will receive the medicines they so desperately need."

"Eve has done everything within her power to keep this village safe from Titans," Otho spoke up from the back. Several heads turned to stare at him open-mouthed. So few of the people here had ever heard him speak before. Now, his tenor voice filled the room with pride for the woman standing to face them all. "She has never done anything against us. We have to trust her in this decision."

The crowd was silent. So many faces stared up at her, confusion and fear apparent in their features. Some were suspicious of her motives, but others had already decided to trust her and leave. She stared back at them, her mouth set into a hard line.

"This was no easy decision to make," Eve announced. "It was not made lightly. I think that this is the best thing we can do for all of us. We _can_ make it to Wall Rose, and we _can_ live in peace." The hushed crowd now seemed moved by her words. Nearly everyone was nodding and agreeing with her. She gave them a tiny smile and sank down into the chair behind her. She took a long moment to sit and recuperate.

"We leave in four days," Lacey told them. "Please, pack only what is absolutely necessary. We will have very little room."

"Those who are able will ride horses," Eve said. "Those who cannot will ride in wagons. Our people will stay together in the center of the Scout's formation. We will have to stop to allow the horses to rest, and we will have to stay one night at the other outpost the Scouts have set up. The formation the Scouts use avoid Titans unless it is absolutely necessary that we engage them. It is highly unlikely that any of you will see a Titan during this trip. I ask that you bring enough food to last for two days."

"What will we do once we reach Wall Rose?" someone asked. Eve sighed.

"We will have to speak with the military police first," she answered. "They will have questions. I ask that everyone be honest with them. After that, I cannot say. There is the idea that we will be given homes and jobs as compensation for our story about being turned away from the Wall the first time. I cannot guarantee this. What is important to remember, though, is that we will all be alive and together." There were more mumbles throughout the crowd, but most of them looked satisfied with her answers.

"I think that's enough for tonight," Lacey said. "Everyone, return to your homes and get plenty of sleep. We will have work to do tomorrow." There was general consent, and nearly everyone stood to file out of the building. Eve slouched in her chair and sipped at her tea. Otho appeared at her side and she looked up at him with a small smile. He grasped her shoulder for a brief moment before turning to leave with his brother. She wanted to sink to the floor and curl up to sleep, but she remembered Armin waiting for her in the orchard.

Lacey helped her to her feet. She looked around the large room and spotted Bren sitting in the back with his arms crossed over his chest. With a heavy sigh, she looked up to Lacey.

"Bren will be with me for a while," she said softly. "I promised." Lacey's mouth pressed into a hard line. She nodded once, but caught Eve by the arm as she turned to leave.

"Keep him safe," Lacey whispered.

"Of course," Eve muttered. She moved slowly through the room and sat down by Bren for a moment. "Hey kid, you still coming with me tonight?" He shrugged angrily.

"I don't want to leave," Bren grunted at her.

"I know, kid," Eve mumbled. "We don't have a choice, though." She stood up when he refused to say anything more and headed out the door. She heard his soft footfalls behind her and smirked to herself. Once they reached the orchard, Armin descended from a tree and jogged to meet them.

"How did it go?" Armin asked.

"We leave with the rest of you in four days," Eve reported. Armin's shoulders slumped and he sighed. "Bren is going to go on patrol with me tonight. Will you inform your Commander?"

"Where will you be at?" Armin asked.

"The Southern border," Eve answered. "We're going to get horses first. If the Captain or Commander have anything that they need to speak about, they can come to me." Armin eyed her with uncertainty for a moment, but Eve left with Bren in tow before he could say anything more.

Their walk through the orchard was silent. Bren was stomping and breaking the small tree branches as they went. Under normal circumstances, Eve never would have allowed the boy to behave this way, but as it was, she understood his surly attitude. If taking his rage out on the trees was going to calm him some, she'd take it. Every now and again, he would mutter something under his breath. Eve could only sigh and wonder how to make the situation better for him.

"You know that you'll be allowed to join the cadets when we get to Wall Rose, right?" she asked. He looked over at her, uncertain of whether or not to believe her. "You're old enough now. They'll train you properly. And you'll already be way ahead of the others since you know how to use the ODM gear."

"I can fight too," Bren grumbled. "Alois and Hans taught me." Eve nodded.

"You could graduate at the top of your class and join the military police," she mentioned. "You'd never have to see another Titan…" She thought that Bren would have been excited by this. He rounded on her.

"I want to fight them!" Bren shouted angrily. "I want to join the Scouts! I want the holes in the walls to be sealed up! I want to kill all of the Titans inside the Wall so that we can return here!" Eve was rooted in place. She stared at him, mouth ajar. She followed his brief glance to the East.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She stepped closer to him and knelt before the boy. Looking up at him from this angle, she could see the tears welling up in his eyes. "I understand."

"No you don't!" Bren shouted. "You won't ever understand!" He turned away from her and ran as fast as he could. Eve sat down on her knees, unwilling and unable to follow him. She wrapped her arms around her torso. The exhaustion that had seeped into her very bones kept her moving. Overwhelmed with emotional and physical pain, she stared at the ground. There were no tears this time- tears were not enough to express her level of distress.

She felt her mind snap into two pieces. Her body moved automatically. She stood. The stables were only a few meters away. Once there, she saddled Ada and rode out of the corral. They trotted for the Southern perimeter, Eve's eyes trained on the dark horizon. She signaled one of the Scouts and he zoomed away as she took up his post. Ada whinnied at her, protesting the late-night ride.

Bren was wrong. She did understand his pain. It was here, in this village, that he'd lost both of his parents. After his mother had died from some unknown sickness, his father had become a shell of his former self. One afternoon, his life had been claimed by a Titan on the perimeter. He wanted to remain so that he could never forget them. Eve's own father had died a drunk, killing himself with his precious liquor. After his death, she and her mother had finally been free from him. She'd watched her mother withstand abuse from that man for years, but she didn't have the strength to stand up against the first Titan attack.

Eve blocked the painful memories before they could resurface. All of the people in the village had lost someone precious to them at some point out here. In only a few days, everyone was going to be leaving behind memories of their loved ones. Those people could never be truly forgotten, but out here they were given a daily reminder. She didn't know what to do for them. Annalise had been her best friend, yet Eve still had her child and the sweater she wore to remember her by. Most people had similar precious mementoes of their loved ones- some that were far too big to take with them. She stared up at the night sky and sighed. How could she help these people?

Ada's ears twitched and she pranced around. Eve turned her slowly in a full circle. She watched from her location as Bren galloped to his position on the perimeter. She could not tell if the other Scout had left his post, but she hoped that he hadn't. Her stomach tightened into a ball of anxiety once more. Bren wasn't slowing down! She gathered Ada's reigns tightly in her fists and snapped them twice, chasing after the boy.

"Bren!" Eve shouted. "Bren, stop! What are you doing? Bren!" He did not turn or acknowledge that he'd heard her. She cursed loudly and looked up to the trees. There were two Scouts sitting together in a branch high above where Eve was headed. She waved furiously at them, trying to get their attention. One noticed and they both descended. They used their ODM gear to keep up with her as she rode.

"What's he doing?" The blonde girl Eve had seen earlier was here. "He's so little on that big horse!"

"He's trying to leave the village," Eve snapped. "Go find some more Scouts to help keep an eye on this portion of the fence! I have to go after him!"

"Why?" came the harsh question in a tone she recognized. It was the brunette, Ymir.

"He's only thirteen!" Eve shouted. "He'll die out there on his own! Do as I say!" Eve didn't have time to stop and make sure that her orders were followed. Bren was already disappearing into the line of trees that separated their village from the rest of the world. He weaved in and out of the trees, following the thin path she and Christophe had created over the last year. Eve's mind raced. This particular area was split about ten kilometers away by the same river than flowed through their village. Ada galloped through the trees much faster than Bren's horse had been able to- Ada knew this path well. She could head him off and force him clear to the river if she needed to.

"Bren!" Eve screamed. She was closer to him now, but riding to his left. She pushed Ada to go faster. She gritted her teeth as their speed increased. The tight knot of anxiety in the pit of her stomach combined with the pains in her ribs made her want to vomit. "Where are you going?"

"Leave me alone!" Bren yelled over his shoulder. As she neared him, she spotted the old ODM gear and two swords strapped around his hips. She cursed angrily.

"Stop acting like a child!" Eve demanded. The comment seemed to resonate throughout his body. His shoulders slumped and he lowered his head. "Go back to the village before you get yourself killed!"

"You want us all to leave, anyway!" Bren retorted.

"Not like this!" Eve shouted. "Please, Bren!" The boy ignored her pleas and continued riding hard and fast. She cut him off, forcing him towards the river. He tried to turn back to his left, but she blocked his path again. He screamed curses at her. Eve looked away from him for a moment, scanning the horizon for Titans. They weren't safe out here. For the moment, there were none. She breathed a small sigh of relief before redoubling her attempts to get the surly teenager to return to the village.

She rode ahead of him to cut him off yet again, trying to force him to stop. His horse reared back, nearly tossing the boy from the saddle. Bren panicked and latched onto the reigns with all of his strength, trying to pull them back to make the horse stop. Eve caught the reigns from Bren's grasp and forced the horse down. She whispered to him and calmed him, trying to prevent him from bucking Bren off.

"Even your horse is terrified to be out here!" Eve said to Bren. She did not let go of the reigns and allow Bren to take over once more. "Come back to the village. I cannot keep you safe out here!" Bren said nothing and refused to look over at her. She clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth and began to guide his horse, turning them all in a circle to head back for the village. She noticed two figures coming through the tree line in their direction. She was unsure of who exactly was riding out to meet them, but one of them was very small and the other was far too large to be either Alois or Rosa.

"Come on," Eve muttered. She tapped Ada's flanks with her heels and she began a brisk trot back towards the trees. The long and narrow forest that stretched around her village was waiting with open arms to embrace them. She noticed the smaller person on horseback pointed behind her. Eve turned her head and cursed.

Two massive Titans were barreling towards them, running faster than she'd ever seen a Titan move before. She jerked her head back around in time to see the dark flare shoot up into the sky. Three more, further down the perimeter, followed shortly after. She spurred Ada to move faster, keeping Bren's horse's reigns tightly in her fist. When she turned to look behind her once more, the Titans were closer than she imagined possible in such a short amount of time. She dropped the reigns for Bren's horse and looked over to him.

"Get to the forest!" she shouted. "Don't argue this time!" Bren's eyes were wide with fear. He nodded once and she jerked Ada around in a tight circle. There were few trees in this area, but she found a small copse and launched into the air with her ODM gear. The first Titan smashed the tree she was aiming for before she could get to it. In a split-second turn, she narrowly avoided its giant hand. The other Titan was on her in a heartbeat, grabbing from her from the front. She cursed and launched herself above its arm. She landed on its forearm and darted up to its shoulder. Just as she aimed to slice open the back of its neck, the other Titan swung for her. The Titan she stood on stumbled backwards, knocking Eve off balance. Her ODM gear saved her from the long fall to the ground as she shot back into the trees. The larger one grabbed for her again, this time, succeeding.

Caught in the fist of the Titan, Eve panicked. The crushing fingers were squeezing the life from her body. Nearly frozen with fear, she choked out a single breath. Her swords were still in her grasp. In a moment of stupid futility, she jerked the blades upwards, slicing off three of the fingers restraining her. Her feet were still caught in its bottom finger. She watched as the Titan's huge open mouth loomed closer, ready to swallow her whole. A flash of movement behind the Titan's head distracted her. She sliced off the other finger, cutting into her left leg as she did so. Once free of the massive digit, she jumped back, hoping that one of the spikes from her ODM gear hit something solid.

Her body crashed into the trunk of a tree and she fell to a thick branch just below. She gasped for breath and searched the ground for Bren. The other Titan had regained its feet. Wasting no time, she shot forward, aiming for its exposed neck. She watched in horror as the Titan's outstretched hand reached for Bren and his horse. She screamed, trying to make Bren run away as fast as he could. The Titan's hand managed to trip Bren's horse, knocking it down to the ground. Bren fell hard, crying out in pain. She landed on the Titan's back and used her ODM gear to spear his neck so that she could climb up him. A Scout reached the area first, so she retracted the spear as she slid down the Titan's leg. She whistled once and Ada came running to her aid. She landed awkwardly in her saddle and galloped forward. She leaned over, half way to the ground, and grabbed onto the back of Bren's shirt. In an astounding feat of strength, she hauled the screaming boy into the saddle in front of her and turned to the left. She felt the crash of the Titan's body just behind her. Glancing behind her, she noticed another Titan. It was much slower than the other two, sluggish thanks to the lack of sunlight. It was headed her direction. She cursed.

"Eve! This way!" She looked to her right to see Otho riding as fast as he could towards her. She turned Ada away from the Titan and raced to meet him. When she looked back over her shoulder again, she saw four Scouts riding for the Titan on horseback. They reached it in no time. Two shot out in opposite directions just at its feet, tripping it over the cables from their ODM gear. They rolled as they hit the ground. Two other Scouts reached the back of its neck, but only one delivered the final blow.

"Get back to the village!" someone shouted. Eve did not need to be reminded. She and Otho galloped as fast as their horses could manage. By the time they reached the trees, the other Scouts were already on their heels. They were forced to slow down as they followed the winding path between the large trunks. One they broke free of the forest, someone flanked the opposite side of her from Otho.

"What the hell was that?" the Scout screamed at her.

"Go to hell!" Eve shouted back. She raced forward once more, Otho on her heels. She wasn't sure if Bren was injured or not, but she knew she was bleeding freely from the wound on her leg. She only slowed once she reached the center of the village. Otho jumped from the back of his horse and grabbed Bren from the saddle. They carefully examined the sobbing boy before Otho sat him tenderly on the ground. He reached for Eve next, and she allowed him to take her from her saddle. He carried her tenderly towards Doc's cottage.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Bren rode out there on his own," she whispered. "I had to follow him. Then the Titans came…"

"He's okay," Otho muttered. "Just terrified." She nodded once and looked down at her leg. The fabric of her pants had been torn away, revealing a bloody mess. She hissed and cursed. Otho banged on Doc's door twice. As they waited for Doc to open the door, her adrenaline rush began to subside. Her vision became blurry and her head spun.

"Make sure Suzanne takes a look at Bren," she whispered. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fainted. Otho's worried expression changed into one of determination. He opened the door and barged inside. Doc was tugging a shirt over his head.

"What happened?" Doc demanded.

"Eve is injured," Otho replied, his booming voice echoing through the narrow hall. Doc motioned for him to follow, and in no time, Otho was placing Eve on a cot. Doc snatched up a towel and pressed it to the wound on her leg.

"Hold this here," Doc instructed. "Apply pressure. I have to get some things." Otho obeyed without question, looking over the rest of Eve's body as he pressed the towel firmly into the wound on her leg. She had a few scratches, and he knew she'd be bruised and battered by morning, but the rest of her looked okay.

When Doc returned to the room, he held a tray with a needle and thread. "Bren rode outside of the village," Otho said softly, "and Eve chased after him. I don't think he's injured, but he's shaken up."

"Go tell Suzanne and she'll take a look at him," Doc replied. "Come straight back, though. If she wakes up, I might need you." Otho nodded. He waited until Doc tied a tight band around the top of Eve's knee. He replaced the blood-soaked towel Otho had held to her leg and continued to apply pressure. Otho stood and left the room. Suzanne was in the hall, wrapping a robe around herself.

"Bren is outside," he told her. "He needs to be seen, but I do not think he is hurt." Suzanne nodded and ran for the open door. He watched her gather the boy into her arms. He turned to reenter the room Eve was in. The bleeding had slowed significantly, and Doc was threading the needle to stitch up her wound.

"Hold her down," Doc said, grabbing a glass container from a nearby shelf. Otho obeyed, pressing his hands to Eve's shoulders. She sank further into the cot. He could not watch as Doc poured the alcohol over the cut. Eve's eyes snapped open and she shouted curses he'd never heard her say before. He moved so that only one hand was pinning down her shoulders and the other hand held the leg that Doc needed to stitch up.

"Try to stay still," Otho muttered to her. She turned her blazing eyes on him and cursed him over and over. He could not blame her. He'd done the same to Orlan once. Otho was grateful Doc was quick. When he'd finished with the stiches, he poured the alcohol over her leg once more, eliciting more screams of pain from Eve.

Several people came barreling into the room all at once. Otho did not know the soldiers, but he recognized the blonde one as a friend to Eve. Doc yelled at them to leave just as Eve did. They all refused.

"What the hell happened out there?" demanded a short dark-haired solider. Otho glared at him from his position beside Eve's bed. He did not back down.

"This is neither the time nor the place for that!" Doc roared at them. "Get out!" Stymied by the fearsome doctor, the group took a collective step back but did not retreat entirely. He spotted Alois among them. Eve howled in pain as Doc did something else with her leg. Otho could not look. He tightened his grip as she attempted to thrash around.

"I will leave once I know why some of my soldiers almost died tonight!" the short one insisted from the door. Otho turned his dark gaze upon the man once more. They glared at each other for a long moment. Eve tapped Otho's shoulder twice. He looked down at her, his look softening.

"Go tell them," she mumbled. "You're done with my leg, right Doc?" The graying man on the stool nodded once. She sighed as Otho released his old on her. He stood slowly. Doc slid forward to begin examining the various tiny scratches covering the rest of Eve's body. His imposing stature forced the others to turn and move away. Once they were all outside, Otho found Ada grazing on a patch of grass nearby. He took her reigns along with his own horse's reigns.

"Bren ran out of the village," Otho began softly. "Eve went after him. She was trying to get him back to the village when the Titans attacked. The first two were fast… faster than I've ever seen. Eve tried to fight them, but one almost crushed her."

"That's about the time we got there," a tiny blonde girl spoke up. "Jean killed the Titan that had captured her. Reiner took care of the other one. Ymir, Sasha, Conny, and myself distracted and killed the final Titan."

"I was led to believe that everyone in this village was under orders to remain here," the short man stated bitterly. Otho stared down at him.

"The boy is thirteen," he said. "There is little anyone can do to stop him. He's just been informed that he has to leave his home and go on a dangerous trip. What more do you expect?"

"I expect a little more control over your own people," the short man retorted. Otho wanted to hit him, but he restrained himself.

"These people are not soldiers," the blonde man muttered. "They don't follow orders, Captain. This is a difficult time for them." The passionate way the man spoke, even softly, made Otho understand why Eve spent so much time with him. "Eve was the only one injured. We have preparations to attend to." The Captain said nothing for a moment.

"Armin, stay here," he ordered after a moment. "Report back to me in the morning." With that, the Captain turned and stalked away. The other soldiers cast worried looks over their shoulders at Otho and Armin, but followed their Captain all the same.

"How is she?" Armin asked, looking up at Otho.

"She'll be okay," Otho mumbled. "She's been through worse." Memories of years long passed surface in his mind. He could never forget the day he found her in the woods. It was before the Titans had broken through Wall Maria. They'd both been much younger. She'd been curled up in a little ball on the ground, sobbing. When he'd pulled her too her feet, he noticed the black eye and broken arm.

"Why did he try to go outside the village on his own?" Armin asked. Otho shrugged.

"He's an angry teenager," Otho stated. "We've all faced some hard times. Our families and friends have died protecting us. He does not want to forget them." The smaller blonde man said nothing for a long time. Instead, he stroked Ada's mane. Without a word, Otho began to lead the horses away. He knew Rosa had probably already heard about what happened. He wondered if Bren's horse was okay. She would be miserable for days if the horse had been injured or killed.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10…

Damn…

READ THE GOD DAMNED AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM

* * *

Armin watched as the huge man stalked silently into the night. He remained rooted to the spot. What did Levi want him to report back about? They already knew the basic events of the night. He'd told Levi about everyone's agreement to leave the village. The only thing left to do was prepare everyone for the trip to Wall Rose. Unsure of what to do next, he stepped back inside Doc's house. He heard Bren's soft wails coming from what he assumed was the kitchen. The smell of baked apples wafted through the air. He hoped the boy would be okay. Continuing down the hall, he reached the room Eve was in. He poked his head over the threshold. Doc was tenderly cleaning one of the scratches on her right arm. It looked as if most of the rest of her had been taken care of already.

"Where is Otho?" Eve asked, noticing his presence. He wasn't sure who Otho was. "The one who was holding me down."

"He took the horses to the stables," Armin answered. She nodded and flinched when Doc pressed the alcohol-soaked cloth to yet another scrape. "How did that happen?"

"The Titan had me in its fist," Eve muttered. "I cut off some of its fingers to get away. My legs were still stuck, though. When I went to cut the last finger off, I sliced open my leg as well." He frowned. "I guess I got all these scrapes when I hit the tree trying to jump away. I honestly don't remember everything…"

"You're going into shock," Doc said softly. He straightened up and tossed the cloth onto the tray littered with various others like it. "Take it easy. You've bruised up your ribs again. You're never going to heal at this rate, Eve." She brushed his words away, but Armin knew how serious Doc was. "I'm serious, Eve. You're going to stay in this bed all day tomorrow if I have to tie you to it. Maybe the day after that too. With the condition you're in now, we'll have a hard time getting to Wall Rose." It astounded Armin at just how much faith these people had in her.

"Bren!" someone called loudly. "Bren where are you?" Eve sighed.

"I wonder how long it will take her to make it to me?" she asked rhetorically. Armin understood that it was Lacey calling for the boy. He heard her shocked cry and listened as she fussed over him. Eve looked miserable.

"Is there something I can do?" Armin asked softly. Eve thought for a moment.

"Would you mind getting me some clothes?" she asked. "Everything is in the little chest in my room." Armin nodded.

"Anything in particular?" he asked. She shook her head. He turned to leave just as Lacey was about to burst into the room. He tuned out the conversation as he left the cottage. Eve's house was nestled further away from the village, closer to the orchard than many of the others. He went inside and lit a candle. He felt awkward as he entered her room and began to rifle through her things. He grabbed one of everything he could find and closed the drawers. A small stack of papers rested on her bed. Curious, he did not resist the impulse to flip through them.

Most of the drawings were of the village and the trees. They held little real detail, but he understood the point of them. She didn't want to forget this place. He sighed and went to put them back where he'd found them. A page slipped away from the rest. Kneeling to pick it back up, he froze. It was a drawing of the wings of freedom- the logo of the Scout Regiment. She'd done a perfect job with every detail. He knew it must have been special to her. He replaced the drawing and left them all on her bed.

He made his way back to Doc's cottage, taking his time so that Lacey could speak with Eve. He did not fail to notice the people wandering about the village. He did not expect to see so many this late at night. Frowning, he moved by them. Few people paid him any attention, but those that did were not pleased with him. With a heavy sigh, he opened the door to Doc's house.

The lights were dim in the kitchen. He guessed Lacey had taken Bren home. He did not see Suzanne wandering about. He crept down the short hall, realizing that the only light came from the room Eve was in. When he stepped inside, he noticed that she'd been moved from the tiny cot into the bed that was shoved in the far corner of the room by the window. She was fingering the material of the dark red sweater she'd worn all day. It was torn and frayed. Tears were in her eyes. He cleared his throat to announce his presence. Eve dried her eyes with a quick swipe of her hand.

"Thanks," she whispered, eyeing the pile of clothes in his arms. He nodded and approached her bed. Most of her arms were wrapped in gauze bandages. The leg that stuck out from the blanket had been cleaned and dressed as well. He sat the bundle in her lap.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked. She shrugged. He frowned down at her, but couldn't think of anything more to say. As he turned to leave, she felt her hand grasp his arm.

"Wait," she muttered. She looked down at the sheet that covered her. "I can't… I… need help." He studied her for a moment before he deduced her cryptic words. She looked miserable. He understood why- she was so battered up that she wasn't even able to dress herself. He picked up the first piece of clothing in the lump in her lap. It was a black long-sleeved shirt. She gave a pained sigh as she tried to sit up. He grabbed her shoulders to help her. She could not look up at him.

"I'm sorry," Armin whispered. She shook her head. With slow and careful movements, she grasped the bottom of the thin white shirt she wore and tugged it up. When she could move it no further, he helped her pull it over her head. He let it fall to the floor. It was impossible not to look at her. The bandages that had covered her ribs before had been cut away. A nasty black bruise that had begun to yellow at the edges marred her pale skin, but it was not the only imperfection. Her skin was littered with tiny scars, bruises, and scratches. She made a strangled noise in the back of her throat and he blushed. He found the neck of the shirt and pulled it over her head before she shoved her arms in the sleeves as fast as she could manage. He helped her pull it down to cover herself. Although he'd brought her clean underwear as well, he doubted she was up for such a task and he knew that he wasn't. Instead, he opted for the thin cotton trousers. She let the shirt and sweater slip through her fingers to the floor.

"If you'd rather get Rosa or Suzanne, I'll understand," she mumbled. At first, he'd shook his head, but she still refused to lift her face to look at him.

"I don't mind if you don't," he muttered back. She shrugged again. He wondered if that was one of the few actions that did not cause her much pain. Rather than wait for her to try to move herself, he pulled the blankets away from her legs. It was impossible not to notice how loose her pants were on her. He lifted both of her legs and wrapped one arm around her back to pick her up off of the bed. Although he wasn't entirely sure how he'd managed it, the waist of her pants were now bunched at the tops of her thighs. He sat her back down as slowly and gently as he could manage. She did not flinch away or try to move at all as he eased them down over her injured leg and her uninjured one at the same time. He put them with the rest of the pile on the floor and began the process of dressing her once more. It was slow-going, but he managed with no struggle from Eve whatsoever.

"Please…" she whispered. He stared at her hard, curious. "Don't… tell anyone that I can't even dress myself. I can't…"

"Don't worry," he told her, "I won't say a word." She could not bear for anyone to know just how battered she truly was. He understood this about her. She was not afraid to ask for help, but she wanted as few people to know about it as possible. He wondered if she saw it as a weakness, but thought better of it. She'd never complained when anyone tried to help her. Each time, she'd accepted assistance with grace. It was in this moment, though, that she was at her lowest point. Unable to move without causing herself serious pain, she could not defend or protect anyone. It was this thought that made her miserable.

"Thank you," she choked out. He heard the pain in her voice, and although he couldn't see her eyes, he knew she was crying. Tossing the blankets over most of her, he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to lay back down. She draped her arm over her face to hide her eyes from him.

"Eve…" Armin whispered. He couldn't think of the right thing to say to her. Grasping her hand, he pulled her arm away from her face. Her eyes were red. Tears leaked from the far corners and rolled over her temples. "Why are you crying?" The tears weren't from physical pain.

"I can't protect anyone!" she wailed. "I'm so useless!" She tried to pull her hands away from Armin's grasp, but he held fast, so she turned her face towards the window instead. He held one of her hands in his hand and moved his other to grab her chin and forced her to look at him.

"You saved Bren's life tonight," he reminded her. "Who else would have done what you did just to keep him from harm? Since I've been here, all you've done is protect the people in this village. You haven't even taken enough time to allow yourself to heal. You keep these people alive, Eve! How can you say that you're useless?"

Eve did not respond. Instead, her reaction was the exact opposite of what Armin had been hoping for. The tears in her eyes welled up once more and she grimaced in pain. Her shoulders shook with heavy sobs. At a loss for what to do, Armin dropped her hands. He reached for her shoulders and pulled her up as he sat down on the bed by her side. With a tender hold, he wrapped his arms around her. For what felt like an eternity, Eve cried. He did not know what he could say to make the tears stop. Doubtful that words could help anyway, he remained silent.

The candle on the table by Eve's bed had almost burnt out by the time her shoulders stopped shaking. Unwilling to move away from her just yet, he continued to hold her. Her tears had left the shoulder of his shirt wet. The fingers that she'd used to grasp at the sleeves of his shirt had fallen slack. Wondering if she'd fallen asleep, he craned his neck to look down at her. Her heartbeat was slow and even and her breaths were even slower. He could not see her face, but her body was totally relaxed. With gentle movements, he pushed her away, laying her down on the pillows at her back. As soon as he tried to stand to leave, her hand found the cuff of his sleeve and latched on.

"Stay." The word was slurred. Eve's eyes never opened, but her grip was strong. He attempted to pry her fingers away, but they would not budge. Defeated, he knelt by edge of the bed. She remained still, the only sign of life from her was the slow rise and fall of her chest. At last, the candle snuffed itself out, leaving the room in darkness- save the light of the full moon that did not quite shine through the window. Worried that he might wake her if he tried to free his sleeve, he remained.

* * *

Waking up without the terror of a nightmare to drive her from the peace of sleep was an unfamiliar, yet welcome, sensation. Her body ached worse than it had the night before. There were parts of the night she could not quite remember, but when she aimed to move her hand to rub the sleep from her eyes, she realized she was holding on to something. Flashes of memory caused her cheeks to flush with embarrassment, but when she realized what her grip was on, the blush covered her entire face. She quickly let go of Armin's hand and tugged it under the blanket draped over her. He was sleeping, his head resting on the edge of the mattress with the rest of him sitting on the floor.

Why was he still there? Why had he been holding her hand? She sighed, unable to remember anything after crying on Armin's chest. Had she asked him to stay? Frustrated with herself, she tried to curl up into a ball. The moment she tensed her muscles, she groaned in pain. Armin's eyes snapped open and he jerked his head back. She watched with baited breath as he looked around the room, appearing confused by the present situation. He yawned and stretched.

"I'm sorry," Eve whispered. He looked over in surprise, as if he'd just noticed her presence.

"Why?" he asked. She shrugged, grateful that the simple movement did not cause her much pain. She watched as he stood and stretched again. "I have to go…" She nodded once and he cast a sympathetic look in her direction before bolting from the room. Left alone with her thoughts for a moment, she wondered about exactly what he was going to tell Captain Levi. Still tired and in too much pain to do much more than lie in bed, she closed her eyes and hoped for more sleep.

As the day wore on, Suzanne came in to force her to eat and Doc checked on her wounds. She guessed by the lack of visitors that they were preventing people from coming to grill her with more unpleasant questions. It wasn't until after Suzanne had forced a meager lunch upon her that she heard Christophe demanding to see her. His voice boomed down the hall and through the door. With a smirk, she waited until the door opened. He sauntered in, his arm bound and resting in a sling.

"What the hell, Eve?" Christophe groaned as he looked down at her. She said nothing, simply waited for him to finish glaring at her. "How are we ever gonna get to Wall Rose with the both of us busted up like this?"

"Speak for yourself," she muttered. "I'll be good to go in a day or two. Your arm on the other hand…" He rolled his eyes and flopped down on the stool Doc had used earlier.

"So…" he grumbled after a long moment. "What now?"

"We're still leaving," she insisted.

"I know that," he mumbled. She looked up at him, curious about what he'd meant. "There's a lot of people asking questions- questions that I don't have the answers for. Lacey wants to talk to you, but she's been fussing over Bren all morning. He's alright, you know. Better than ever. I swear, I'll never understand that kid. He's excited to leave now. He wants to see everything between our village and the Wall. Been goin' around all morning claiming that he's gonna join the cadets when we get there and then become a Scout." Eve frowned.

"I'm the reason for that, I think," she whispered. "He was furious when I mentioned that he could join the Military Police last night. I think that's part of the reason he ran away."

"Not your fault," Christophe said in a matter-of-fact sort of tone. She cut her eyes over to him. "I'm serious. He's been hangin' around those Scouts too much. They're the ones who put the idea in his head way before you did- even if they didn't say anythin' to him about it. He's been watchin' 'em, Eve. He wants to be strong like they are and fight Titans like we do. With any luck, he'll graduate and join the Garrison. There, at least, he'll be relatively safe." She shrugged and turned her head to look out the window. Two birds sat face-to-face on a branch, pecking at some unseen bug.

"Have any of the Scouts come to the village?" she asked.

"A few- asking about you," Christophe answered. "Wondering if you're okay. We all told them you'd be okay. That Armin guy though… he's been hanging around since noon. He hasn't said anything to anyone, just keeps wandering around looking lost." Eve frowned and looked down at her hands on her lap. She had not forgotten what he'd seen last night… All of her scars had been on display for him- if only for a moment.

"Tell Doc and Suzanne that he can come in if he wants," Eve mumbled. "The Captain and Commander, too. I'm sure they'll have something to say. How's Alois holding up? And Rosa?" She looked back over to him.

"Haven't seen much of Rosa," Christophe replied. "I'm guessin' she's fussin' over Bren's horse. She found him wandering around by the fence early this mornin'. Alois is okay. He's been spendin' a lot of time with Mina. Reiner, Mikasa, and Eren have taken over our place at the southern perimeter. No attacks so far today. I'm pretty sure their Captain has expanded their patrol to the other side of the forest. After last night's fiasco, most everyone in the village has stayed put." Eve nodded. A new wave of depression rolled through her shoulders.

"Have you seen Otho or Orlan?" she asked. He shook his head. "If Otho happens to come to the village, tell him I said thank you, will you? I doubt he thinks he did much last night, but he really helped."

"Can do," Christophe stated. He gave a heavy sigh and stood. "I've got to go make sure everythin's still goin' okay. I've been ridin' around talking to pretty much everyone. I'm doing my best to keep things runnin' smoothly, but damn, Eve, I don't know how you do it." A ghost of a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "I'll come back later and check in." She nodded and he shuffled out of the room. Her head flopped to the side on her pillow as she stared back out of the window. Storm clouds were looming in the distance.

Moments later, a slight knock came at the door, and Suzanne peeked her head in. "Eve, dear, the Captain and Commander have come to speak with you." Eve nodded. She'd expected them. Suzanne pushed open the door and Captain Levi followed Commander Erwin into the room. They stood in the center of the room, filling most of it.

"How are you?" Erwin asked. Eve narrowed her eyes at him. "Stupid question. Let's try another: do you think we should continue with our plans to evacuate the village in three days?" She nodded.

"I'll be fine," she told him. Mustering all of her strength and biting her bottom lip, she pushed herself into a sitting position. "Everyone knows we are leaving- I won't back down now. So many people here are anxious enough as it is. If we try to push back the date, I'm afraid I'll meet a stone wall of resistance." He nodded once.

"Armin and the others have provided me with a detailed account of last night's events," Captain Levi stated. "I seriously doubt that you're up for the journey."

"Don't make me repeat myself again," Eve growled. "I will be fine. We are leaving. I won't leave my people vulnerable to Titans for an additional two weeks just because I am in a little pain." Satisfied with her answer, Levi backed down. He stood by Erwin's side, appearing bored with the conversation.

"What is the extent of your injuries?" Erwin asked.

"The cut on my leg isn't very deep," she replied. "I have stitches, and it will heal. I've injured by ribs once more, but that hasn't stopped me before and will not stop me now. I can still ride a horse, and, if necessary, I can still kill a Titan." Erwin's eyes narrowed at her little outburst. She'd been honest with him, though, and she knew he could see that.

"Very well," Erwin remarked dryly. "If you have no objections, I will continue to leave Scouts on the perimeter at all times. We don't want anyone leaving the village for any reason. We can't risk drawing more attention to ourselves." She nodded once to signal her acceptance. "If that's all, we need to get back. We are creating space within the formation for your people and making sure our wagons are able to carry those who cannot ride. How many horses and riders does this village hold?"

"There are about sixty people who can ride horses," Eve answered, "but you'll have to ask Rosa about an exact count for the horses. My rough guess is around fifty. They aren't as fast as yours, but they are strong. Most of them have been used as plow horses their entire lives." Erwin considered this and nodded. "Rosa is most likely in the stables with them."

"If anything changes, I'll send someone to notify you," Erwin stated. Eve nodded once and the two filed out of the room. Left alone once more, she allowed the grimace of pain to form on her face. She relaxed back into her pillows, willing the flare of stabbing needles in her side away.

She was given little time to recover. The Captain and Commander had left her door open, and she could hear Doc and Suzanne demanding that only one person at the time be allowed in to see her. She rolled her eyes. What was the point? She couldn't move to fight them off anyway. It was Lacey who won the next entrance to her room. The graying woman looked haggard and exhausted as she slumped inside.

"Thank you, Eve," Lacey whispered. "Thank you so much for keeping Bren safe. I'll send him in to apologize to you later. He told me everything. I am so sorry that you had to suffer for his foolishness."

"I promised you I'd look after him," Eve reminded her. Lacey waved her words away. "How are the people in the village? Are they still up to leaving?"

"Yes," Lacey sighed. "I've managed to keep the peace. There are a few who are angry about it, but they understand that we don't have a choice. The others just want to leave this place behind as fast as they possibly can."

"I know Hans was unhappy with me yesterday," Eve muttered. "Has he said anything to you?" Lacey's look darkened.

"He was enraged that Bren was almost killed," Lacey told her. "He blames you. Bren and I both have told him that it wasn't your fault, but he will not listen to reason. Josef and Pepin seem to agree with him. He's been ranting all morning. I've told Doc and Suzanne not to let them in here." This was reason enough for concern. If he wanted to, Hans could make good on his earlier death threat to her. Even though Lacey had not been hurt, she knew how protective Hans was of Bren.

"See if you can't convince him to go hunting," Eve mentioned. "Have one of the Scouts come in here so that I can tell them to allow him and Pepin and Josef to leave the village. Captain Levi has asked that we keep everyone as close to the village as possible, but this, I believe, can be considered an extenuating circumstance." Lacey nodded once and turned on her heel to leave. She stopped short at the door.

"And if I can't convince him?" she asked.

"Then don't worry about it," Eve replied. "I don't think he's stupid enough to try anything." She didn't believe the words she spoke, but she hoped Lacey would have more faith in the man she considered her son. Lacey did not appear convinced, but she left all the same. Eve waited impatiently for a Scout to enter her room. She was surprised when Armin and Miksasa both entered moments later.

"What's going on?" Armin asked, worried. "Lacey looked upset."

"Mikasa, can you please tell Captain Levi that Hans, Josef, and Pepin are going to leave the village to go hunting?" Eve asked, ignoring Armin's question for the moment. "They will not go far, but I need them out of the village for now." Mikasa did not ask questions, simply nodded.

"Eren sends his regards," she told her. "He wanted to come, but we thought it best that he stay in the other village." Eve nodded once and Mikasa darted from the room. Armin approached her bed. There were dark circles under his eyes from his lack of sleep the night before.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Hans is angry with me," she answered. "He threatened to kill me yesterday if Lacey was hurt in any way by our plan with the captured Titan. He sees Bren as his little brother, and he blames me for him almost dying."

"But it wasn't your fault!" Armin insisted.

"He won't listen to reason at the moment," she continued. "Hans is... difficult to handle. Lacey is going to try to convince him to go hunting with the others. If that doesn't work, I'll need someone to keep an eye out for him." Armin looked horrified by her words. She did not want him to take on the responsibility of watching out for her all day long, but she knew he probably would even if she asked him not to. "He knows we'll need extra food for the trip, so I hope he'll leave."

"Why would he want to kill you?" Armin asked. "You saved Bren's life! He should be thanking you!" Eve shook her head with a heavy sigh.

"That isn't how he thinks," she said. "We've been butting heads for years. He wants to be the one in control of the village. He doesn't want to leave. He thinks we should stay and fight. He's only agreed to leave because Lacey has." Silent tension filled the room. She watched his calculating expression. Memories of the first day she'd met him filled her mind. Back then, she'd compared him to her uncle. The comparison had been unjust at that time. Now, it was spot-on. Her uncle had always been a calculating man. His quick thinking had been the entire reason most of her people had lived as long as they had. With his passionate speeches and quick wit, he'd convinced the people of their roles and brought everyone together to learn how to survive against the Titans. It had been his idea to build the fence they guarded so preciously. The way Armin looked in this moment made her heart ache for the loss of the man who'd been her hero at one point in time.

"I won't let him hurt you," Armin muttered. He was staring holes into the floor. She could feel his emotions from across the room. "If he doesn't leave, then I'll make sure he doesn't get close to you."

"I'm not asking you to do that," Eve whispered. Armin cut his gaze up to meet her eyes.

"You don't have to," he told her. "Your people look up to you. Without you to guide them, who will? Most of the Scouts respect you for what you've managed to do here. Commander Erwin told everyone that you want to join the Scouts. A lot of us want you to." Eve's eyes widened. "We will protect you like we protect each other." His words brought tears to sting in her eyes. She didn't know what to say to him. He took a step closer to her bed and squeezed her hand.

"Thank… thank you," Eve stuttered. He nodded once. Dropping her hand, he turned and left the room. She wasn't sure where he was going or what he was about to do, but she knew she wouldn't have to worry about Hans trying to hurt or kill her. The excitement from her visitors had worn her out. She relaxed into her pillows and closed her eyes. The lack of dreams was comforting, but she felt like she hadn't slept in days. Her exhausted and beaten body needed plenty of time to recover before she was called to action once more, so she took advantage of the time she had now to rest.

* * *

So I'm seeing that some people are following this story, and I'm really grateful for that, but guys, come on, give me a review. Please. And no, I'm not ashamed of begging. I want you to tell me what is good and what is bad. Tell me what needs to be fixed, people! You do have to keep in mind that all of this is based solely on the anime. I haven't had the chance to buy ALL of the manga (and I hate reading it online). Also, I watched the subbed version, and they changed up some of the lingo in the English version-sorry about that. I'm pretty sure most of it speaks for itself though.

I just moved halfway across the country. I'm in need of something positive right now. Reviews would be really nice.

Please.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 here is a little short…

Oh well.

READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END

* * *

It was dark when Eve woke up. The rhythmic patter of raindrops hitting the roof of the cottage was peaceful. Glancing around, she noticed a tray with a bit of bread and some cheese rested on the table next to her. The candle had also been replaced. Mustering her strength, she pushed herself up. Even the slight twisting motion she had to make to grab the tray sent stabbing pains through her midsection. She had to rest for a moment, panting from the strain those simple actions had caused. Her shoulders slumped as she reached for the loaf of hard bread. How long was she going to suffer?

Over the sound of the rain, Eve heard a muffled thump close to the house. She wasn't sure if it had come from inside or outside. Each of her muscles sang with pain as she tensed. She looked around the room, searching for something to use as a weapon. Unable to find anything suitable, she cursed under her breath. There were hushed voices coming from nearby. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Was it Hans? She could not make out the words or the exact sound of the voices.

Biting her lip, she reached up for the window beside her. It opened without a sound. The smell of the rain served to calm her- if only just enough to think through a suitable plan. She knew she could never hope to fight Hans in the shape she was in at the moment, but she did wonder if she'd be able to escape him at the very least. Contemplating climbing out of the window, her eyes focused on the darkness looming so close. A flash of movement outside caught her attention. She reached back over to the table and grabbed the candle. After lighting it with a match, she held the little tray up close to the open window.

A face appeared before her. It took everything she had not to scream. Within two rapid heartbeats, she realized that it was not a face she recognized right away. Two hands appeared to pull back the hood enough so that she could discern who was standing before her. With a deep breath, she managed to calm her pounding heart. She studied the man, trying to figure out exactly where she'd seen this Scout before.

"I'm Jean," he told her. "Conny, Reiner, and I are here to make sure that crazy guy doesn't come back." Eve's entire body tensed once more.

"Hans was here?" she demanded. Jean nodded. "What happened?"

"I just know what I was told," he replied with a light shrug. "I guess he showed up and started yelling, but Armin, that Christophe guy, and a giant man made him leave. We've been here for a few hours now, just keeping an eye out." Eve breathed a sigh of relief and grimaced from the pain.

"You don't have to stay out there in the rain," she muttered. He only shrugged and pulled the hood back over his face. "Why did they send three of you?"

"We volunteered," he mumbled back.

"Why?" Eve whispered, her eyes wide with surprise. He didn't answer for a long moment, just stood out in the rain with his head lowered towards the ground.

"Just trying to make up for you saving my ass," he grumbled. He flitted away using the ODM gear before Eve could respond. She faced her tray of food, but just stared at it for a while. Jean Kirstein was the name of the Scout she'd saved from the Titan's mouth the day they'd all arrived. She let out one hollow chuckle. That felt like it had happened eons ago rather than just a few days. She began to pick at the bread and cheese, nibbling off tiny bits at the time. He didn't realize that she'd been acting selfish when she killed that Titan. It would only be fair for her to tell him that the next time she saw him. She and Reiner hadn't spoken much exclusively, but she'd liked him almost from day one. He was strong and kept to himself, but he followed orders and did favors without complaint. She didn't know who Conny was, but she remembered the name having been mentioned to her a few times before. Why had he volunteered?

Eve wasn't given much time to contemplate the situation. There was a tap at her window. She looked up to see someone she didn't recognize hanging upside down before her. She almost giggled at the ridiculous sight. The young woman was grinning from ear to ear. After a moment of hanging there, she righted herself and propped her arms on the window sill.

"Hi there," she said, "I'm Sasha. We're switching shifts out here, and Jean mentioned that you were awake."

"Nice to meet you," Eve mumbled, a little overwhelmed by the cheery, goofy girl. "Who else is out there with you?"

"Oh, Armin is coming inside through the front," she replied. "Christa is here too. She and I are just going to sit in the trees and keep an eye out for you." Eve noticed the Sasha was staring at the uneaten food on her tray. Without a word, Eve lifted it up to the window.

"Take this?" Eve asked. Sasha looked shocked for a moment, but then her gaze softened and her mouth began to water. She reached out a shaky hand and accepted the bread and cheese.

"Th-thank you!" Sasha exclaimed. Eve gave her a small smile. She disappeared into the dark night with the bit of food. Seconds later, Armin was knocking on her door.

"Come in," Eve called. The door opened. If Sasha hadn't told her that Armin was coming, she would have been worried about his appearance. He still had the hood of his raincoat pulled low over his face. Dripping water onto the floor, he stood still for a long moment. "Armin?"

"Sorry," he mumbled. He pulled the hood away from his face before unfastening the buttons at his neck. In a swift move, he had the drenched parka draped over the inside door handle. He settled himself on the stool by her bed. "How are you?" She grimaced at him.

"What happened with Hans?" she demanded. "Jean said that he showed up." Armin nodded once, but seemed reluctant to give her any details. She was tempted to yell at him- to scream until he told her exactly what had happened. Instead, she bit her lip, forcing herself to keep her mouth closed.

"He went hunting like you suggested," Armin began. He wasn't looking at her and fidgeting with his fingers. "A few hours ago, they all showed up with two deer and a turkey. Pepin and Josef went to dress them, but Hans… noticed us. My guess is that he went straight to Lacey, but whatever she told him just made him angry. Next thing I know, he's yelling and screaming at everyone. He punched Alois. Christophe and I grabbed him to stop him, but he turned on us. He was shouting about staying, about being able to provide for and protect the village all on his own."

Eve's stomach had twisted itself into a fierce knot. Her short nails were digging into the palms of her hands. She felt weak and pathetic for her inability to protect Alois and the currently injured Christophe. How could she have slept through all of that? Under normal circumstances, every tiny sound would wake her. She wondered if it had something to do with her lack of dreams. Had Doc given her something?

"Otho came over to us after Hans managed to kick Christophe's broken arm," Armin continued. Eve wanted to vomit. "I've never seen anyone go down with one hit like that… Otho… knocked Hans out, then picked him up, dropped him in the main building, and stalked away. I was worried that there would be more trouble, so I went straight back to Captain Levi. He said he would not force anyone to protect you, but if we wished to do so, then we could. So many of us volunteered, we've been taking shifts- three people every few hours." Eve choked on her breath.

"How is Christophe?" she asked. "Where is Hans now? And Otho? Why did so many people volunteer?" These questions, along with several more she did not voice, ran through her mind at the speed of light. Her eyes studied Armin's face- trying to extract answers from the flesh covering his skull.

"Christophe is okay," Armin replied. "He's was just hurting a little more than he had been. I'm not sure where Otho is- no one has seen him since he knocked out Hans. Hans is still out cold, as far as I am aware." He paused to allow this information to sink in. Eve nodded several times, confirming her thoughts in her mind without voicing them for Armin. Once she peered back up at him, he continued. "I told you earlier, Eve, many of the Scouts respect you. They already see you as one of us. No one is going to kill or hurt you on our watch- we won't let that happen."

Between Armin's retelling of the night's events and the knot in the pit of her stomach, a lump formed in Eve's throat. She tried to calm herself with several deep breaths. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest. Overwhelmed with the overload of emotion, she cast the blankets covering her away and threw her legs over the side of the bed. In one swift move, she forced herself to stand up. The pain radiating through her body was significant, but it was far less than she'd expected. Armin had darted to his feet to grab her, but she shooed him away with a wave of her hand. Limping around the room, she tried to collect herself.

"I need to speak with Lacey about this," she muttered. "I don't know what we're going to do about Hans… If he's going to continue to cause problems for everyone, someone is going to have to take care of him. I cannot force anyone away, and I cannot tell him that he isn't allowed to join us, but he has to be made to understand the situation. I thought he had a fair grasp of it the other day… I was wrong."

"Eve," Armin whispered. She cut her gaze over to him. One of his hands was outstretched towards her, his expression told her that he was thinking of ways to make everything better for her. She sighed and faced him.

"This isn't your battle to fight, Armin," she told him softly. "My people are _my_ responsibility. Hans is a threat to all of us at the moment. He doesn't understand just how fragile everyone is right now- there are several people who would agree to stay here with him as their protector. Hans isn't incapable of doing so, but he won't be able to protect everyone all the time. These people rely on each other more than they realize. I won't allow us to be split. If I am forced to, I'll lock Hans up somewhere, but I really don't want things to come to that. Lacey and I together might be able to talk some sense into him."

"He wants to kill you, Eve!" Armin protested. He grabbed her hand. "He swore that the moment he saw you, he was going to end your life. How do you think your people will react to that? If you cannot even save yourself from one person, how are you going to manage to save everyone from the Titans? This isn't your fight alone, anymore!"

"Yes it is!" Eve insisted, snatching her hand away. "These people will remain my responsibility until I make good on my promise to get them safely behind Wall Rose! I will take all the help that I can get, but it is still _my_ fight." Armin's face fell. Defeated at last, he did not continue to try to argue with her. He finally understood. It wasn't about how her people made it to the Wall- her instance on the situation being her responsibility meant that she could only blame herself if things did not work out the way she hoped that they would. Unable to come up with any decent arguments objecting to her way of regarding the situation, he stared down at the floor.

Victorious, Eve sighed and slumped back to her bed. She collapsed onto the thin mattress and cringed at the pain the action brought. Until Lacey was awake and could come and speak with her, there was little she could do. Armin and the others were protecting her for the night, but the arrangement could not last much longer. There was no way to reason everything out at the moment. She needed Lacey for that.

"Do you need anything?" Armin muttered, sounding miserable. She contemplated his question for a moment, then shook her head. When she realized that he was not looking at her and was still waiting for an answer, she voiced her answer. He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room without looking back at her. There was nothing else that she could do- about Hans, about Armin, about anything. She rolled to her side and curled herself up despite the pain radiating through her body. The soft patter of rain on the roof lulled her back to sleep.

* * *

It was half way to noon when Lacey came to speak with her. With a few pained grunts, Eve managed to sit up without assistance. The older woman's wrinkles stood out profoundly; her graying hair was tied loosely at the base of her neck. A heavy sigh escaped Lacey's lips as she settled herself onto the small stool by Eve's bed. Butterflies of anxiety fluttered around in Eve's stomach.

"Hans is gone," Lacey whispered. Shock seemed to override every other function Eve's body was capable of. It wasn't until she'd gasped for breath that the stillness shattered like a glass pane over her head. "Pepin and Josef wanted to go looking for him, but those Scouts won't let anyone leave the village. I have no idea how Hans managed to slip by them."

"When did you notice that he was gone?" Eve asked.

"Early this morning," Lacey muttered. "He's taken his things- most of his clothes are gone, and I noticed a large amount of food missing from my kitchen. Rosa was the one to notice first- he's taken his horse."

"He couldn't have gone far," Eve mumbled to herself. Images of the maps she and the others had marked for the past several years flashed in her mind. There were two more small villages all within a few hours' ride. Hans had known about one of them at least. Not wasting any time, Eve tossed the blankets covering her to the side. She stood as quickly as she could manage, only pausing long enough to wrap one arm around her injured side. She limped by Lacey, hobbling out into the short hallway. She reached the door before Doc tried to stop her.

"Eve!" Doc shouted, grabbing her arm. "You need to get back in bed!" She wrenched her arm from his grasp and pushed open the door.

"I have to make sure Hans comes back alive," she hissed, eyes narrow. Doc's mouth fell open as he watched her hobble outside. Eve did not stop to his distant protests, nor Lacey's close ones. It wasn't until she spotted Armin sitting on the lowest branch of a tree near her cottage that she came to a halt. In an instant, he was on the ground beside her, arms half outstretched as if to catch her in case she fell.

"Someone has to go find Hans," Eve demanded before he could speak. "I need two or three Scouts to join me, Pepin, and Josef. I have a solid idea as to where he might have gone, but we need to leave now."

"You shouldn't be going anywhere!" Lacey chided. "Just tell Captain Levi to allow Josef and Pepin to go! They can find him and talk some sense into him!"

"No!" Eve snapped. "I have to do this! Hans left because he is angry with me. Unless I go and resolve this matter personally, he'll never agree to return and we'll have lost a valuable protector. I won't have another coffin on my conscience!"

"You're in no condition to fight a Titan!" Armin argued.

"That's why I'm asking for Scouts to join us," Eve retorted. "I can't do much more than ride a horse right now- I know that."

"I won't allow it!" Lacey shouted. "You aren't going anywhere! As much as I want Hans to return, you shouldn't be the one to go and get him!"

"I'm going!" Eve roared back at her. "With or without help!" Spinning on her heel, she stomped off in the direction of the stables. She ignored Armin and Lacey as they trailed behind her, each trying to force her to stop without physically trying. Rosa must have heard Eve's shouts, because when she reached the enclosed corral, Ada and Hilda were both saddled and ready to go. She was surprised when Christophe, Pepin, and Josef appeared from the stables as well. She smirked. Once inside the fence, Rosa helped her up into Ada's saddle before mounting Hilda.

"We will return with Hans," Eve stated to Lacey as the others gathered behind her. "Whether the Scouts decide to send someone to assist us or not is their choice, but we are all going." Armin gritted his teeth and looked as if he was about to yell at her, but one cold look from Eve silence him. Instead, he ran off to the orchard, darting into the trees using his ODM gear as fast as he could. Christophe appeared beside her with her set of ODM gear, her belt, and her swords. It was a little awkward, but she managed to secure the gear and everything else as she sat on Ada. Snapping Ada's reigns, she sped by Lacey at a gallop, headed for the South gate.

"Stop!" a few Scouts shouted as they reached the perimeter. "You can't go out there!"

"We're going!" Eve yelled back. "Tell Captain Levi!" The small group darted through the forest and jumped the small fence. Out in the open, Eve's eyes constantly scanned the horizon. They darted around the two Titans they saw looming in the distance, avoiding them with ease.

"You think he's in the village out this way?" Christophe asked, coming up next to her. Eve nodded once. "What are you going to do? How are you going to convince him to return?"

"I'm going to make him a deal," Eve responded. She raised her voice so that the others could hear her as well. "When we get there, I want you all to form a perimeter around the little village! If you see a Titan, shout. Do not try to fight it alone!"

"Eve, Scouts!" Josef shouted from behind her. She turned her head and smirked. Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Reiner, Sasha, Jean, and Conny were all galloping at full speed, trying to catch up to them.

"Make them follow us!" Eve yelled. "Whatever you do, don't stop!" She faced forward once more and pushed Ada to go faster. With the larger group of Scouts trailing them by about a half of a meter, those from the village led the way to where Hans was suspected to be. Each time a Titan was spotted, the entire group shifted their course to avoid it. After they'd gone a little more than ten kilometers from the village, the Scouts began to catch up.

"Why are you risking your life to save someone who wants to kill you?" Armin demanded, reaching her side. Eve looked over at him with a cold stare.

"Hans isn't going to kill me," she bit. "He's angry and acting like a child; he's running away from his problems. No matter how I feel about him, he's one of my people and it's my duty to bring him home safe. After everyone is on the other side of the wall, I won't have to deal with him anymore." Christophe shot Eve a dark look, but said nothing. She was glad Rosa was too far behind her to hear the hushed conversation.

"You're going to risk everyone's lives on someone who doesn't even want to go to the Wall?" Armin asked. "You said yourself that he could persuade some of your people to stay behind- yet you won't have your group split. What are you going to do if he comes back and people decide to stay there with him?"

"That won't happen," Eve told him. She refused to say anything more on the matter. She could tell Christophe was burning with unasked questions, but he couldn't ask them with everyone so close. Their conversations were generally private ones. Christophe was the one person Eve could freely talk strategy with; she could tell him anything. For now, they rode on in silence. Armin was still unsatisfied with Eve's answer, but she ignored him. Her injured side and her leg were both throbbing, but she did her best to keep the pain hidden from the others. No matter what, she had to get to Hans and speak with him. She knew without speaking to the other people in the village that they were worried about him and would not want to leave without him. Keeping her thoughts hidden from both Armin and Christophe was challenging, but she kept her mouth shut.

At one point in their ride, the entire group had to turn and go a long distance from their original direction. Four Titans followed them. Only after they lost interest and fell far behind did Eve change their direction once more. The trip was longer than it should have been because of the surprising number of Titans they were forced to avoid. More than once Eve cursed the size of their group. Five people alone would not have attracted as much attention as all twelve of them. However, thanks to their large numbers, she didn't have to worry about being ambushed so easily once they reached the village.

* * *

Updating this one a little early for a few reasons:

#1- It's a bit shorter than the other chapters

#2- I wanted to thank aniqa1234 for the review. I very much appreciate it.

#3- I'm getting ready to wrap things up with this part.

Yeah, that's right, I said part. This is the first of three planned parts. The second part will be pretty short, and focus on Eve's time behind Walls Rose and Sina. The third part... well, it shouldn't take long for that to come out.

I've made the comment before that everything I've written is based on the subbed version of the anime only. Keep in mind, that I'm not referencing the current subs available. I first watched Attack on Titan quite a while ago... quite a long time before I actually started posting this fic. Just keep that in mind when you read this, okay? Some of my phrases probably aren't right (like ODM gear- pretty sure that's called something else now. When I was watching, "ODM gear" stood for omni-directional mobility gear. Also, I know they aren't called the Scout Regiment, but the Survey Corps. NOW I know that.) Either way, I'm sticking to what I've written so far.

And lastly...

LEAVE A FUCKING REVIEW!

:)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 is kinda interesting…

There's mushy stuff towards the end.

Feel free to hate it.

This is not necessarily a romantic fic, but it's gonna have its moments.

* * *

It was well after noon when Eve finally spotted the small outcropping of cottages dotting the horizon. With the sun shining in the faces, they made their way in to the small village. Hans's horse had been tied to a post close to the center of the village. It stopped nibbling on the sparse grass to gaze up at them. Everyone came to a halt. Christophe lowered himself to the ground before jogging to Eve's side and assist her in climbing down from Ada's tall back. She thanked him with a nod of her head.

"I want you all to spread out a form a close perimeter," Eve commanded. "If you see a Titan, shout- do not take it on alone! This shouldn't take very long. There's a well close by, so if you need water, I suggest you get it now. Be ready to leave as soon as I give the order!" Everyone nodded and did as she asked- including the Scouts. With a heavy sigh, she looked to Christophe.

"You aren't goin' in there without me," he warned her. She nodded once. If she could trust anyone in this ragtag group, it was Christophe. Even with a broken arm, he was still more useful to her than anyone else. Hans appeared in the doorway of a cottage about a meter away.

"Let's get this over with," Eve grumbled. Christophe nodded and they made their way over to him.

"What do you want?" Hans demanded, his anger already beginning to display itself in red splotches on his neck and face. "I left to get away from you!"

"Can we talk about this inside?" Eve asked. She gripped her side as she limped closer. She hoped to make her injures appear more exaggerated than what they actually were. It would serve to throw Hans off and make him believe that she was still just as weak as she was the other day. She was astounded at herself- she felt very little of the crippling pain from before. It was if the rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins had somehow rid of her any serious pains. Pretending that she was still in a lot of pain was proving difficult, but she hoped she was making a good show of it. Christophe even offered her his good arm for support. She took it.

"Fine," Hans snapped, turning on his heel and entering the cottage. Eve did not look up at Christophe, merely followed Hans slowly with an exaggerated limp. Once inside, Christophe helped her to sit in an old chair by the smoldering fireplace.

"Hans, you have to come back," Eve began, trying to sound tired. "Lacey is a wreck without you."

"No," he bit. "I won't stand around and look useless while you sentence everyone in our village to die on that ridiculous trip to the Wall!"

"It's not ridiculous, and it's not a death sentence!" Christophe argued. Eve shot him a look and he backed down.

"You're just as blind as she is!" Hans yelled. "You're putting all of your faith in those Scouts to protect you! What are you giving them in return, Eve? I know they aren't doing any of this for free." His tone was suggestive, as if he was trying to insinuate that she was giving out sexual favors. Eve sighed.

"I'm giving their commander my maps," she told him. "Only after we reach the Wall will he get them. They need to get to Shingashina district."

"Why?" Hans demanded. "What are they planning to do?"

"They want to seal up the Wall," she answered. Hans looked shocked for a moment, as if he'd never considered that a possibility. Of course, he didn't know what she did- about Eren and his Titan power- but still, the idea shouldn't have seemed so far-fetched to him.

"You expect me to believe that they are doing all of this for us just so they can get their hands on a few measly maps?" Hans demanded. "Don't try to play me for a fool, Eve! You know as well as I do how dangerous a trip to the Wall is! Why should we go? Life will be miserable for us there!"

"Listen to reason, Hans!" Christophe began. "We'll all be safe! We won't have to worry about Titans coming through and destroying our village every single day! We'll have food and medicine and protection!"

"We have those things now!" Hans insisted. "We are capable of protecting ourselves- just as we have for the last seven years! We don't need to go anywhere! If those Scouts would leave us alone, the Titan attacks would decrease and we could go back to the way things were before!"

"Hans," Eve started, "you're wrong." The man looked as if he was about to blow up at her, but she held up one hand in defense. "I know that you don't see it now, but maybe one day you will. Regardless, I can't have the village split. If you decide to stay here or if you come back and tell everyone not to go, then there are people who will agree to stay with you. I don't want our people to be separated. They rely on each other too much for that."

"Why not all of us stay, then?" Hans argued. "No one really wants to leave, anyway!"

"We don't have a choice!" Christophe shouted.

"Enough!" Eve snapped. She looked up at Hans. "I will make you a deal. Agree to come back to the village with us. Agree to go to the Wall with everyone. Agree to protect everyone until we get there. Once we are behind the Wall, I will leave. I'll go join the Scouts or, if they won't let me, I'll live as far away from everyone as I can. Everyone will look to you- just like you want." Hans gaped at her. She watched as his thoughts flashed behind his eyes. Christophe, on the other hand, was glaring at her, his mouth set in a hard line.

Eve sat between Hans's shock and Christophe's anger for several moments. Neither had anything to say to her. Her fingers tapped on her thigh as she waited for one of them to speak up- either for or against her.

"You'll really leave?" Hans asked. "You'll tell everyone they have to look to me?" She nodded. The sudden urge to remind him that the situation behind the wall would be vastly different from the one they were in now, but she resisted the impulse. If he wasn't thinking of that now, then he'd figure it out eventually. Of course everyone in the village would continue to look to each other rather than open up and trust the government at first, but she knew it wouldn't take long for her people to discover their new independence. She could make no promises as to how long they would look to Hans for guidance, but she didn't have to tell him that. He could believe whatever he wanted to- as long as he agreed to come back to the village and then go to Wall Rose.

"Do you agree?" she asked. Their time here was limited. They needed to return to the village soon. There were still preparations to attend to, and she was sure Captain Levi would have some choice words for her about taking so many of his Scouts with her- even if they'd followed her without her command.

"Tell me something first," Hans muttered. "What happened the other night when Bren ran away?" Eve sighed.

"After the meeting, I told him he could go on patrol with me. I'd promised him earlier that day. He said he didn't want to leave, but I told him we didn't have any choice. Then I said that he could join the military. He's already got so much experience that he could easily rise to the top of his class. When I told him that he could join the military police and never have to see another Titan, he got mad at me. He said he wanted to fight them. He said he wanted to do whatever he could to seal up Wall Maria and kill all of the Titans so that everyone could return to the village. He said I didn't understand, then ran off. He got on his horse and rode to the fence. I followed him out there, trying to make him stop and come back. When I finally managed to get to him, I started leading his horse back to the village. That's when Otho and that Christa girl showed up and pointed behind us. Two abnormal Titans attacked. I told Bren to run. I distracted the Titans so that they would come after me instead of him. One of them grabbed me. After I cut off its fingers, one of the Scouts killed it. The other Titan was chasing after Bren. It grabbed for him, and he fell off of his horse. After another Scout killed that one, I grabbed him and started running for the village. He wasn't hurt, just scared."

Hans and Christophe said nothing for a while. Eve's adrenaline was increasing. Her fidgeting became worse. She wanted to bolt from this place- to return to her village where they were protected by more than just a handful of Scouts and a few others from the village. They weren't safe out here, and that knowledge was picking at her brain, fueling her need to get up and leave.

"I still blame you," Hans told her, his voice cold. She nodded, knowing she deserved it.

"Are you gonna come back with us or not?" Christophe asked. Hans nodded. At that, Eve stood under her own power.

"Get your things. We need to get back," she said. "There's still a lot to do." Hans scowled at her, but grabbed his back from the wall on the other side of the room. He swept a few things from the table into it before tying it closed. Eve left the cottage with Christophe hot on her heels.

"What do you mean, you're going to leave?" he hissed angrily. She reached Ada. He helped her up into the saddle before mounting his own horse.

"Just what I said," she told him in a hushed whisper. "Commander Erwin is going to try to get me into the Scout Regiment. I can't be responsible for everyone's lives anymore- it's too much for me. I'm more than happy to give Hans that power after we're behind the Wall. I can't sit around and do nothing, though. You don't understand everything right now, and I'm not at liberty to explain it all, but I can't stay with our people- I just can't."

"So you're gonna to abandon all of us as soon as the job's done?" Christophe demanded. Eve nodded once. "What about me? Or Rosa? Or Annalise's baby? You're just gonna leave us?"

"Don't do this right now," Eve begged. "I can't tell you why just yet, but you all will want me gone after we get to Wall Rose."

"And Otho?" Christophe asked. "What about him?" It was a low blow, and he knew it. Christophe was one of the only people who knew about their prior relationship. Almost everyone else who'd known was dead now. Lacey and Orlan aside, no one else could hold that information over her head. She'd never expected Christophe to do so.

"Otho will understand," she whispered. "Mina and Alois will take care of Leonardo."

"You're just gonna to put all of your responsibilities on other people, aren't you?" Christophe bit. "After all the times you've cursed other people for doing just that, you're gonna to do it yourself… I expected more from you, Eve. I never took you for a hypocrite." Without giving her a chance to reply, he rode away from her. Hans was just mounting his horse, finally ready to leave. Eve took a deep breath. She couldn't deal with the emotions burning through her at the moment, so she shoved them away and focused on her present goal- getting back to the village. She rode up to Hans before he could get far.

"Don't tell anyone else about my plans to leave," she muttered. "There are those who won't take the news well. Just wait until we're behind Wall Rose. I'll tell everyone myself." Hans nodded once and she galloped away from him. With a call to the others, she rode out of the tiny village and into what used to be a large garden. Ada's hooves trampled some cabbages that might have been salvageable, but they didn't need them now.

No one approached her on the ride back to the village. She spent it in silence, trying to work through the confusing mass of emotional pain stabbing at her brain. She'd already decided that she was going to leave everyone behind, but she'd never considered the consequences. The only thing she'd thought about was how she deserved to be apart from them for putting them in so much danger. She wondered now if Christophe would really hate her for not telling him that Eren was a Titan, or if he would still accept her. She cursed herself. It didn't matter now. She was sure he was angry with her for her decision to leave- no matter the reasons why. He was right; she was going to abandon them all. Once they were behind the Wall, she wouldn't have to worry for their safety anymore. Hans could take over that role. She would be glad to be rid of that responsibility.

Having everyone hate her would be easier once she was away from them. Out of sight, out of mind. At one time, there might have been something worthwhile between Otho and herself, but there was no hope for that now. She had been so consumed with keeping the village safe and running that she'd never had time for anything else. Otho was strong and silent, keeping to himself and never bothering her with trivial things. There had been times where they'd just sat alone together, enjoying silence as they watched the fence for Titans, but she was always working. Even sleep had been a luxury at times. Whatever she might feel about Otho, she knew she wasn't meant for things like love. He would understand her need to leave. She hoped he wouldn't hate her for it.

The ride back to the village was filled with Titan dangers. They were forced to shift their caravan of people more times than she cared. It took nearly twice as long to get back. With rumbling stomach and exhausted horses, they finally came upon the wood line that separated the village from the rest of the world. Eve kept her face blank, trying to avoid allowing anyone to see what she was really feeling. She wanted to pretend that she was tired and hungry, but she was suffering more from her emotional turmoil that she was her physical pain. Hans was silent, yet slightly triumphant. Christophe was brooding and angry. Her conversations with either of them were far from over, and she dreaded the trot through the trees.

Captain Levi, Commander Erwin, and about a dozen Scouts all descended upon them once they broke through the trees. Everyone stopped short, prevented from continuing on their path by the small blockade. The captain and commander called her forward and she left the little group behind to face off against these two military powers.

"Where the hell have you been all day?" Levi demanded. It was the first time she'd ever seen any real emotion on the man's face. He was furious.

"Hans left the village early this morning because he was angry with me," Eve began softly. "I had to correct the problem. I've told you both, I won't leave any of my people behind."

"You're reckless and stupid!" Erwin shouted at her. He looked out at the Scouts that were intermingled with her people. "You all are!"

"We had to make sure that no one got hurt!" Sasha protested.

"We weren't just going to let them all go without giving them some back-up!" Conny shouted. Eve felt a small smile form on her face. Even if they didn't understand the situation, they were willing to help however they thought they could. They were decent people, she decided, and she'd be proud to count herself amongst them- if she was still granted the opportunity.

"We avoided all Titans," Armin stated. "There were no injuries or accidents."

"You all disobeyed my direct orders," Erwin yelled. "I should punish the lot of you!" Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Reiner, Jean, Conny, and Sasha all sat straight-faced in their saddles, prepared for the worst.

"Our duty is to protect the people from Titans," Eren said calmly. "These are our people, even if they don't live behind the wall!" Eve wanted to shout at him and punch him, screaming that he could never understand how she felt. Her people weren't "their" people.

"We decided before we even got to our horses that we were going to go after them, despite your orders," Jean spoke up. "I owe Eve my life, and I'm prepared to repay that debt any way that I know how."

"After contemplating your orders," Mikasa began, "we collectively made the decision that protecting the people of this village was more important than any repercussions we might face."

"Punish us if you like," Reiner stated with a slight shrug, "but we don't regret what we did."

Erwin was shocked into a state of silence. Eve watched him carefully. Levi's face had already fallen back into his expressionless mask. He'd accepted the situation quickly. The Scouts behind them were stony-faced, waiting for Erwin's verdict to be passed. She didn't know what sort of punishment the commander might dish out, but the Scouts at her back had done her a great service. She'd thank them all later. Even if she hadn't wanted so many to come along, it was thanks to their formation that they managed to survive the day out amongst the Titans.

"What is this, some sort of mutiny against me?" Erwin sighed.

Eve shook her head. "You've trained your soldiers well, Commander," she said. "They all value life over punishment. They might have disobeyed you today, but they did so knowing that keeping my people alive was the objective. I owe them my gratitude."

"You're seriously making me reconsider my offer to allow you to join our regiment," Erwin muttered. Eve smirked and shrugged. "Do you even know how to follow orders?"

"I do," she answered. "But out here, I'm in charge. I keep these people safe, along with several others. I watch over the village and help to provide what we cannot grow or make ourselves. Once we are behind Wall Rose, things will be different, but for now, I take full responsibility for every life here- including those of your Scouts."

Erwin and Levi exchanged looks, and she knew that some silent conversation had passed between the two of them. She wasn't sure how the commander read Levi's blank face, but she knew that they'd come to an understanding. Erwin pulled his reigns tight and spun his horse around. Looking over his shoulder, he said, "Get back to the village and get something to eat and take care of your horses. We will discuss your punishment for disobeying my orders later. For now, we need to prepare to leave."

Eve glanced behind her to see small smiles of relief on most of the Scouts' faces. She didn't blame them. Erwin could be terrifying. The blockade fell apart and everyone split into two groups. The Scouts headed for their half of the village, and Eve and her people headed for their own. She could feel an angry set of eyes burning holes into the back of her head, but she ignored it. Christophe would come to scream at her later, she knew, but if she had any luck at all in this world, she would be gone. His words had struck a deep chord within her, and she knew she had to go speak to Otho tonight.

Rosa took all of their horses and promised to take good care of them. Christophe told her he'd bring her some dinner later, and the two split. She wandered away, slipping out of sight behind the stables before Hans or Christophe had the chance to notice her. Otho and Orlan lived in a cottage close to the river and right on the tree-line. They were the only ones who'd sought to isolate themselves from everyone else, even if that meant living in a much more dangerous area. She limped through a portion of the orchard, glimpsing their house through the trees.

"Eve?" Orlan questioned, noticing her as she drew near. He was chopping wood again, but she knew they didn't need it. He was probably just hunting for something to do. Being still never suited him. She imagined that staying busy was the only way he kept himself from becoming depressed so long ago with the death of his wife and their unborn child. She couldn't imagine his pain, and she never wanted to.

"I need to speak with Otho," she said softly. "I have… some things I need to discuss." He nodded, understanding her vague meaning. Orlan was no fool. He'd probably expected this to happen sooner or later.

"He's inside," he said, gesturing to the cottage. "Go have some supper. It should still be hot." She nodded her thanks and limped by him. He did not offer her help, but she knew that she'd only had to ask for it. She listened as he sliced another chunk of wood neatly in half. He wouldn't disturb them.

Otho was ladling some stew into a bowl as she walked in the door. He placed it at the table and gave her a spoon. They did not speak for a long moment, just stared at each other. "It will get cold if you don't eat it soon," Otho stated. Eve moved forward and sat herself in the wooden chair. He fixed himself a bowl and sat down across from her. "I heard you were gone all day. What happened?"

"Hans left," she answered. She shoveled a spoonful of the stew into her mouth and chewed up a chunk of potato before continuing. "I had to go and get him. You know I can't leave anyone behind…"

"I know," Otho said with a slight smile. "He couldn't have gone far, though. What took so long?"

"Titans," she answered simply. After yet another bite, she went on, "They were everywhere. We managed to avoid them all, though, thanks to those Scouts. I owe them a lot for disobeying their commander's orders and following us out there."

"You should thank them properly," Otho muttered. She shrugged. "Though it's hard to plan a feast with little food to spare."

"I'll thank them all personally," she said. "It won't be much, but they'll know I mean it. I'd like to do more, but we can't… We leave the day after tomorrow." Silence fell between them once more as they ate. It wasn't a strained or uncomfortable silence, necessarily, but Eve knew Otho had more to say, and she knew that he was aware of what she needed to bring up.

"Do you think we will all make it to the Wall?" he asked. Eve nodded once. "You trust those Scouts?"

"I do," she stated. "We don't have much choice, either way, but I don't believe they would allow any harm to come to us if they can prevent it at all. I've gone over the formation they use, and those of us who've fought the Titans will surround our people within the center. The Scouts will flank us on all sides. We used some of those formation techniques today, and even without the flares they use, we managed to avoid all direct contact with the Titans. I have no reason to believe that we are in immediate danger in the center of the formation. If Abnormals attack, the Scouts will take them down before they reach us."

"I'm just glad you all returned safely," Otho muttered. Eve smiled up at him. "After Hans' actions last night, I'm not surprised he left. I'm just sorry that he put everyone through so much trouble today." Eve frowned and stared down at her nearly-empty bowl. She couldn't eat anymore, so she pushed at the vegetables with her spoon. "What is it that you need to say, Eve?"

She looked up at him and took a deep breath. "When we get to Wall Rose… I'm going to join the Scouts- if they'll still have me." He took in her words for a moment, then nodded once. There was an almost imperceptible change in his expression. She knew that look well, though. "I'm sorry. There is a reason that I cannot remain with our people… I've… I've done something terrible."

"Whatever it is, I know there is a good reason," Otho challenged. "You would not needlessly endanger any of us. Back then… when we went to the Wall the first time, you stepped up. After our group was nearly demolished by the Titans, you took charge and started giving orders as if you'd done it your entire life. You're a natural-born leader, Eve. You know how to make the hard decisions. Whatever it is that you think is so terrible cannot be as bad as you might believe it to be."

"I've betrayed everyone," she whispered, unable to look him in the eyes. Her shame made her shake. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around herself. "I deserve to be shunned from the village. I'm sure I will be once everyone finds out. That's why I'm telling you this now… I don't want you to hate me for what I've done. Not forever, at least."

"I can't hate you," Otho whispered. He reached out across the table to touch her, but she flinched away before he got the chance. She was sure that action had caused him pain, but she couldn't bear to think of him trying to comfort her. "Eve…"

"I let a monster roam amongst our people," she mumbled. "A Titan disguised as a human…" She couldn't look at him. His chair scraped against the wood floor as he stood. She thought he would leave. He'd never yell at her like she deserved, but he'd walk away from her. He'd make her feel lower than dirt when he did that. It had only happened on very few occasions, but she'd deserved it each time. She deserved it now.

"I trust you." She gasped when his arms encircled her, wrapping her up in a tight embrace. He was kneeling on the floor, yet his chin still rested on top of her head. She knew she was shaking again. The threat of tears burned her eyes and a lump formed in her throat. "I've always trusted you, and I always will." Those words shattered her into a million tiny pieces. Her tears pooled and began to run down her face, catching on Otho's shirt. He did not let go.

"How can you not hate me?" she choked out. His grip on her tightened and she found her fists clenching at the front of his shirt.

"Everything you do, you do to protect the people in this village," he reminded her gently. "We all owe you our lives. This Titan you say takes the form of a human has done nothing to harm us. I have no reason to hate you, Eve." He pulled away from her and stared into her eyes for a moment. "I don't want you to leave us all behind, but I understand that you must. You don't know how to live a quiet and peaceful life. I think you might go insane if you tried. You need to go on protecting people, and if that means that you have to leave us and join the Scouts, then do so."

"But what about you?" she breathed. Her hands relaxed and she could feel his steady heartbeat in his chest. He smiled down at her.

"I'll be waiting for you to return, just like always," he answered. She felt a new wave of tears hit her full-force. She pressed her face into his chest and sobbed for a few short minutes. How could he be so kind to her? She'd been horrible to him… She'd never answered his proposal so long ago, and she'd left over and over again. He'd been so patient with her and so caring… She didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve _him_.

"I am not asking you to wait," she muttered into his chest. He took her shoulders and pushed her back so that he could look at her once more. She tried to turn her face away, but he put his fingers under her chin and moved her head up to stare her in the eyes.

"But I _am_ asking you to come back," he told her. "I'm not the only one who needs you, Eve." But he was the only one who'd said it. He was the only one who cared enough to accept her with open arms no matter what she'd done wrong. Her eyes fell closed as he pressed his lips to hers. It had been too long since she'd felt this warmth course through her veins, warming her icy heart. She'd pushed him away time and time again, yet here he was.

He pulled away from her and moved his hand to her cheek. "You're the cruelest person in the entire world," she whispered, resting her head against his hand. He smirked at her and a small chuckle vibrated her body.

"Only the second," he whispered back. "You're the first- always." She smiled and brought her hand up behind his. "Eve, I…"

"I know," she said. "Me too." She couldn't let him say those words. Even though she knew she wanted to say them back to him, she didn't have the right to do so. He brought his hand down and held hers gently. The smile faded from her lips as she looked at him.

"You're going to let me say it this time," he demanded gently. She shook her head.

"No, I'm not," she retorted. "I never did give you an answer, so I don't deserve to hear you say that… You're too good for me, anyway."

"Why?" he breathed. "Why can't you let me say it? You won't even give me a chance…"

"Because there is someone in this world who can give you what you deserve," she whispered, turning her face away from him. "I can't. I will never be able to."

"I think you could," he muttered. "I _know_ you could. Your refusal to try is what hurts me." She cringed slightly. "Eve, I love you. I have loved you since you were sixteen years old. I won't let you leave again without me saying it."

She lowered her head as she stared at the floor. Her shoulders slumped. How could he do this to her? Why now? Was it because of the last time they'd attempted to go to the Wall? "I love you, too." She couldn't deny the truth to those words. She'd loved him for a long time, too. She didn't know when exactly her feelings had become so strong, but she'd never lie to herself about them. Telling Otho had been another matter entirely, but she'd never tried to pretend that she didn't love him back.

"Eve," Otho began, putting both of his massive hands on either side of her face. He forced her to look at him once more. "Promise me something, please. When… when we get to the other side of Wall Rose, I want you to let me ask you again. Even if you still feel you have to go and join the Scouts. I won't ask now because I know you'll refuse to answer again, but when we get there… When we are finally safe, I want a straight answer. Promise me you'll do that for me." She nodded. What choice did she have? She couldn't refuse him this request… not after what happened the last time.

"You have to promise me something to," she whispered. "You have to promise me that you'll live through this trip. I still remember what you said the day we returned…"

"I told you I'd die if I ever had to do something like that again," he said for her. He kissed her forehead. "I was referring to leaving behind so many of our friends. Even if it was just their bodies, I wanted to take them with us. I knew we'd have to make the trip again one day. It was either that, or we die. Those were always our only two options."

"Promise me," she said, realizing how desperate she sounded. He lowered his hands and took both of hers in his.

"I promise."

"I promise, too," she whispered back.

He gave her a small smile and stood up, towering over her. He reached down and picked her up bridal-style. He chuckled lightly. "I know we're supposed to go inside, but this will have to do for now." He stalked outside with Eve in his arms. Her arms were around his neck as he carried her. Orlan said nothing as they passed him, only gave them a small smile. She knew that they were being watched from the trees, but she didn't care. Her leg was throbbing and her side ached. Now that the day had finally settled into night and her adrenaline had worn off, she was just as tired and exhausted as she'd wanted to pretend that she was just a short time earlier. She rested her head on his shoulder and dozed.

Otho placed her in her bed gently, but she woke up anyway. She grabbed his hand before he could turn to walk away. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for everything."

"Thank _you_," he corrected, bending to kiss her cheek. She caught his face in her hands and kissed his lips before letting him go. "Get some rest, Eve. You'll need it for tomorrow." She nodded once and he left her in her dark room alone.

* * *

Review!


	13. Chapter 13 Part 1 of 3

Allow me to explain this situation, guys.

I wrote chapter 13 and it ended up being WAAAY longer than I anticipated.

So I broke it up into three smaller parts.

I hope this makes it a bit easier to read.

* * *

PART ONE

The entire day was a hectic, confusing mess. Eve remained on Ada for the better part of the day, riding back and forth between her village and the one where the Scouts were staying. Everyone was preparing for the trip to the Wall. She'd triple checked everything: people, horses, wagons, bags, food, Scouts, formation assignments, ODM gear, swords, blankets, saddles, canteens, and everything else she could possibly think of. Christophe took care of the people, making sure they had everything they needed packed and ready to go. Rosa readied the horses, ensuring they had enough food and water for them, cleaning their saddles, riding those that were rarely ridden just to get them back into practice. Alois took care of their own personal stash: making sure the ODM gear was all functional, extra gas containers, swords, a few odds and ends to use to repair any gear that might break. Hans tallied everyone: figuring out who could and could not ride, where they would sit in each wagon, where their supplies would go. Josef, Pipin, and Klaus gathered the remainder of their meat and prepped it for the trip, taking it out of storage and partially cooking the majority so that it could be heated with little trouble. Several of the women took care of their livestock, breaking down the fences to allow the animals to roam free. Lacey ran after the children, keeping them close.

By the time night finally fell, there was a buzz of anxiety in the air. The entire group would be leaving at dawn. Everything had been settled into place. All that remained was for Eve's people to walk over to the Scouts' village and take up their positions. Neither Erwin nor Levi had said much to her regarding her actions two days before, but they were constantly asking about her people- who could fight the Titans, who could not, who could ride a horse, who would be in the wagons, how many, and so on. She was sure Ada was just as tired as she was. With all of the commotion in the village, they'd attracted far more Titans than was normal. There fifteen attacks that day, according to Armin, but Eve felt sure that wasn't the real total. Her leg and side were both still injured, so she'd been less than helpful, yet she was exhausted.

Dinner was held in the main building. All of the people of her village were gathered together, chatting amongst themselves. Some were whispering about the trip and expressing their fears. Others, like Bren, were shouting about how excited they were. Eve sat in a quiet corner, nibbling at some hard bread. Her stomach was knotted far too tightly for anything more. Not even Susanne's applesauce looked appealing. She picked at a splinter on the table, trying to figure out what was bothering her.

"You should eat more than that." Eve's head shot up. Otho stood before her. He sat down at the little table and shoved a bowl of the same stew he'd cooked last night over to her.

"I can't eat anything right now," she muttered, staring down at the chunks of potato and meat drifting through the liquid.

"Worrying won't help us," he stated. She sighed and looked back up at him.

"I know, but I can't help but feel that something is going to go wrong tomorrow," she told him honestly.

He gave her a small smile. "You'd be foolish not to think that," he said. His arm stretched across the table and he took Eve's hand in his own. "There are entirely too many variables to plan for every possible contingency in this situation, but you've done a fine job. We will deal with any trouble as it arises."

"How is it that you always manage to sound so confident?" she asked. He shrugged with a knowing smile and she picked up the spoon.

"We don't have any choices left," he told her. Somehow, he was able to read the thoughts right from her mind.

"I shouldn't have pushed for this so hard. This is a mistake."

"Don't let anyone else hear you say things like that," he chided. "They all believe that this is our only option now, and it is. You can't regret the choices you've made. It's far too late for that." His harsh tone shook her to her core. In part, she was angry. Angry that he was right and at herself for setting everything into motion. She was also glad, though, that Otho could speak to her so sternly and not sound as if he hated her. "We're doing this. Whether you are having doubts or not, we leave in the morning. If you begin to regret this now, you will only hate yourself by the end of it."

She already hated herself, but she didn't say anything. He knew it without her having to speak the words. Being unable to protect those she loved and keep them alive was a burden she struggled with every single day of her life. Otho hadn't intended to remind her of that, but he had, and now that he'd realized his mistake, he had the worst sort of apologetic look on his face. Eve shoved the picked-over bowl of stew away and stood up. She limped out of the main hall toward her house.

"Eve?"

Of course, she thought bitterly. She couldn't just run away to sit in her house alone for one single night, could she? Armin jogged over to her even as she kept walking without acknowledging his presence.

"What's wrong?"

Again, she ignored him. She wanted just a few moments of peace. Wallowing in her own self-hatred was a luxury she'd been rarely afforded, but she wanted that privilege now. He attempted to grab her wrist to stop her so that she would speak to him, but she snatched her arm away just before his fingers grasped her sleeve. He stumbled back away from her. She tossed him one very angry and annoyed look before continuing on. Why couldn't he just leave her alone for a few moments?

Regret began to eat at her insides almost instantly. She'd been unfair to him. In truth, she'd seen very little of him over the last few days. Perhaps she was still just angry with herself about her inability to even dress herself just a few nights ago. Her shame from that moment was gnawing her down to her bones. Now she was allowing it to show through and affect the way she was treating everyone else. It wasn't fair- to anyone.

"I'm sorry, Armin," she whispered without turning around. She hung her head low as she came to a stop. "That was uncalled for. Please, forgive me."

"What's wrong with you, Eve?" he asked. She could hear his boots crunching over the sparse grass and loose dirt. "You've been… well…"  
"I've been mean and rude," she finished for him. The corner of her mouth twitched up in what wasn't exactly a smile as she looked over at him. "I'm sorry. I don't have any excuse."

"You don't need an excuse…" Armin mumbled, suddenly flushed and looking down at the ground as he toed at a small rock. "I wasn't thinking about how hard all of this must be on you." He paused for a moment. Eve was too bitter about his words to say anything for the moment, so she bit down on the inside of her cheek. "Commander Erwin wants to speak with you."

She'd known that it was only a matter of time before he called upon her. It was late, now, and she was sure he'd waited intentionally. At this point, she was too tired to resist him and refuse to go. With the feeling of laying down like a whipped dog to accept her punishment, she shoved her hands deep into her pockets and limped her way slowly to the worn path leading to the other village. Armin was her silent shadow, just as she'd expected.

Scouts were everywhere, some glancing at her as they carried on with their duties and others openly staring and whispering behind their hands as she moved by. She glanced Reiner and Jean as they left the building she was headed for. They tossed her sympathetic looks as she passed them. With a deep breath, she straightened her posture and held her head high. No matter what Erwin had to say to her, she wasn't going to let him see the sort of emotional state she was already in. Pretending to be strong had always been so easy…

"Good evening, Miss Marks," Erwin greeted. She gritted her teeth but said nothing. Armin stood in her shadow, his head down. "I have no authority over you, so I cannot punish you as I have my soldiers."

"Then why is it that you've summoned me?" she snapped.

"To ask you to hand over your maps tonight. I cannot risk something happening to you and not getting them once we reach Wall Rose." She narrowed her eyes at him and they stared at each other unmoving and unblinking for a long while. His tone had instantly infuriated her.

"And what will stop you from leaving without us? Or abandoning us once we're away from the village? How do I know that you will not leave us all to die as soon as you're granted the opportunity? We've been nothing but a burden to you, Commander. I'm aware of that fact. My only control over this entire situation lies in those maps I've promised you. Maps that will help you accomplish your goals. Without that, I have nothing."

Her short speech was regarded with surprise and anger. Hange, to Erwin's left, was saddened by her words because she knew the truth behind them. Levi appeared bored and uninterested at first glance, but she could see him seething just under the surface thanks to the tightening of his lips, the slight narrowing of his eyes, and the way his nostrils flared just slightly. Erwin himself was gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. She couldn't see Armin, but she imagined his eyes were wide, his mouth open just slightly in a silent gasp at her audacity.

"What reason have I given you not to trust me?" Erwin asked through his teeth.

"What reason have you given me _to _trust you?" Eve shot back. He had no answer. "I'll make sure Lacey has a copy of everything I have, as well as one of the others that I trust from the village. If something does happen to me, that person will make sure the maps are given to you as soon as possible. Does that sound like a fair deal to you?" She'd given him no other alternative, so he could take this deal or get nothing.

"Who else will you give the maps to?" Erwin asked, already sounding defeated with the breath of a sigh he released as he spoke.

"I'm not sure yet," she lied. "Whoever it is will find you once we are all behind the Wall, I assure you." She was going to give everything to Otho. She could rely on him to do anything she asked- including surviving this trip, even if she didn't. "While I am often questioned, I am never disobeyed, Commander."

Those words seemed to put him in his place. Lips pursed, he nodded once. "We leave bright and early. I suggest you take care of things quickly and get some rest. You will need it." Eve glanced between Hange and Levi once more. The strange woman didn't have the insane grin that she'd seen her wear so often before. Instead, she was somber with her arms behind her back. Levi's subtle expressions were becoming easier to read. She could see the glint of light in his eyes and the almost imperceptible tilt of the left corner of his lips. He was amused by her easy victory over Erwin. With one final look at Erwin's own hard expression, she spun on her heel and marched as well as she could out of the door.

Although her leg was burning with the strain she was putting on it, she continued her march through the village. Reiner and Jean noticed her triumph, even though she didn't think she had any particular expression. They smirked at her as she approached them near the edge of the grove. No one said a word, but Jean clapped her shoulder and Reiner tossed her an apple. These small congratulations were enough to put her in a better mood, and she gave them each a small smile just before she bit into the apple and continued along. She allowed her limp to show now. For some reason, where she'd been unable to eat more than a few bites earlier, she was able to continue eating the apple. She and Armin stopped at the little picnic table in the grove and they sat down.

"I'm surprised the Commander let the matter drop so easily," Armin muttered to her. She shrugged. She took a bite of her apple and chewed it thoughtfully for a moment.

"He doesn't really have much choice when it comes to me, and he knows that," she answered, swallowing. "It's strategy. He'll do what's necessary to get what he wants, but only if the benefits outweigh the risks, at least by a little. He knows that since I am already injured, I could very likely die tomorrow or the next day. Lacey is not a fighter, though, and it's obvious that if a Titan gets to her, then the maps are gone in that situation as well. However, a third, as-yet, to Erwin, unknown person will have the maps. This person, he knows, will be someone who can fight and someone I trust. I'm sure he thinks it will probably be Christophe or Rosa. He knows that it won't be Hans. Either way, the benefits to him outweigh the risks."

"You sound like you've known him for years rather than a few days," Armin suggested.

"I just know how to read people," she answered. "And my comment about my people obeying me was a low blow, especially since you all ran off with me. Perhaps I shouldn't have gone so far, but I knew that would be the best way to break the argument. Speaking of which, what was your punishment?"

Armin chuckled. "He yelled at us, but other than that, nothing. It was like you said, we all put the value of lives over obeying orders and he couldn't exactly be upset with us for that. I'm glad you're feeling better." Eve gave him a small smile.

"I'm not at one hundred percent, Armin, and I doubt that I will be for quite some time." He nodded, understanding what she meant. They both knew that the likelihood of some of her people dying during the trip was high. Those deaths would take a huge toll on her. She was already burdened with the lives of those who'd been lost over the last few years. The river of blood she was drowning in was only going to grow higher.

Eve finished her apple and tossed the core to the side. A wandering goat stopped by to munch on it. She stood and Armin rose with her. "You should get some rest." She nodded at his words and headed back for the village, aware that he'd taken to the trees. Wondering if he was watching her from a distance, she made her way back to her cottage where she could see Otho's outline waiting for her.

"Where did you run off to?"

"The Commander wanted to see me," she told him. "Come inside. I have something I need to give you." He nodded once as she opened the door. They moved together though the cottage, lighting a few candles. When that was done, Eve disappeared into the single bedroom while Otho lit a fire. She gathered up the stack of maps she'd prepared. Lacey already had copies of everything; she'd been demanding them from day one. Her back-up copies were there in case something happened to her own. Now they would go to Otho. She picked up the pile and carried everything to the small table. She collapsed on the bench, exhausted and worn from the long day and her emotional turmoil.

"What's all this?" Otho asked, pulling one of the papers over to where he could study it. "Your maps?"

"I want you to take all of these," she said. "I have my own copies, and so does Lacey. I've made a bargain with the Commander that you will deliver the maps to him after we reach Wall Rose if anything should happen to me." Otho opened his mouth, ready to protest, but she narrowed his eyes at him and he stopped. "Promise me that you will do this, Otho, please." He nodded one. "Thank you."

"Do you really have so little faith in yourself?" She looked up at his pained expression and closed her eyes.

"Look at me," she whispered. "Busted up ribs and a gash nearly a foot long in my leg… I'm in no condition to make this trip. I understand that we have to; I've come to terms with that. I'm trying to ensure the safety of all of my people, even if I die."

"Part of that should include believing in yourself! You have to want to live, Eve! You have to know that this is possible for all of us- you included. What will we all do without you?"

"You'll live on," she said softly. He'd reminded her of her promise to herself. She was going to abandon them as soon as they were on the other side of the Wall. Christophe and Hans knew this, but she doubted anyone else did. Christophe could have told Rosa, and Hans could have told Pepin. However, Rosa had not come to scream at her and Pepin had not come asking questions. Otho still did not think she was capable of leaving everyone, but he was underestimating her.

"I'll do as you ask," he muttered, "but only as a precaution. You have to make it, Eve. You have to."

"Let's not talk about this anymore," she sighed. He reached over the table and covered her hand with his own. She made to pull away but he grabbed her hand and would not let go. "Go home, Otho. Get some sleep. We will all need our rest."

"You have to promise me that you will do everything you can to survive this trip," he said coolly. "Promise me!"

"Okay," she whispered, lowering her head. "I promise."

He sighed and stood up. She stood behind him and followed him the few short paces to the door. When he opened it, a gust of wind swept inside and chilled her. He stepped outside and turned to face her. Before she knew what was happening, he'd gathered her in his arms and kissed her hard on the lips. The moment was over. She was back on her own feet, standing in the doorway. She watched him go in a daze. After his broad shoulders had faded into the darkness, another breeze cut through her thin shirt and she shivered. The leaves in the trees rustled, but as she glanced up, she noticed the glint of moonlight reflecting off of what she was sure was a set of ODM gear. Sighing, she turned to go back inside and face down her nightmares alone.

* * *

Remember to review!

It really does mean a lot to me.

SO DO IT.


	14. Chapter 13 Part 2 of 3

This is the longest part of the final chapter.

* * *

PART TWO

They were ready. Her people had taken their positions within the formation. With a massive lurch forward, the group began to move. Over one hundred and twenty people were making this trip. Already she felt anxious. They could see Titans looming in the far distance, their silhouettes black pillars on the horizon. Tensing in Ada's saddle, she took a step forward.

This was the beginning. Memories of the last time she had attempted something so ludicrous filtered through her mind, disturbing her. It was barely dawn, but they had to leave now or the trip would take even longer. She could almost see her uncle laughing ahead of her, daring her to race him. Micha's stern commands for them to keep close and stay alert rang in her mind. She wasn't imagining the words, though. Commander Erwin was demanding the same of everyone present. Her heart began to ache from memories of loss.

Death was unavoidable. She knew that well enough. Who would perish? Which comrades would she loose this time? With her injuries, she was still less than useful against a Titan. She could only hope that the Scouts and those from her village who had fought Titans before could keep everyone safe. The lingering suspicion that the trouble would start soon fried her nerves.

The caravan started off with little trouble. Before too long, red flares began to signal and the group shifted one direction or the other. She knew that those flanking the center group were spaced out by nearly a kilometer in all directions. She herself was glad to be so close to those she trusted and sought to protect. Each passing moment gave her more worry, more anxiety, more tension. When would the bloody battle begin?

Their first stop came just a few hours after they began. She was relieved to be alongside the river once more. The gentle current distracted her and set her at ease- if only for now. Most of her people were silent, afraid to make a sound for fear of attracting Titans. The Scouts were far more relaxed, though she was aware of their alert postures and glancing eyes. The only familiar faces she recognized immediately were those of Ymir and Eren. She didn't want to speak to either of them. She kept to herself for the short moment of rest.

More Titans began to swarm them. The formation was shifting after every kilometer. They were headed in a general northeast direction, but at times the group was going mostly north or entirely east. She kept her eyes peeled in every direction she could manage. If a Titan broke through, she wanted to know. She wanted to fight.

At some point after the second rest at noon, they began heading northeast again. She wondered about the strange behavior of the Titans. It was as if the monsters would converge on them every so often, and then fall away to give them a moment of peace. She hadn't seen a single black flare, either. While she was indeed grateful for the lack of action, she wasn't foolish enough to believe that the entire trio would be so easy, or that the Scouts on the very outer edge of the formation weren't having a difficult time.

A yellow flare... That was the signal for help, right? Her stomach churned. She looked to her left. A Scout she had no name for was conversing with someone who had just came upon him. That was Christa! She waited, impatient for the news to reach her. Erwin had told his Scouts to let her know of all changes in the current situation. She was to inform the next Scout first, then the rest of her people. She had told Erwin that she would make the final decision on what she told the majority of her people; she couldn't cause a panic.

Christa fell back, resuming her position in the formation. The Scout to her left came closer. "Three of our own were caught out on the edge- they lost two horses. Since you have extra, send someone to find them." She nodded and just as the Scout pulled away from her she cut through the tighter ranks to her right and went straight to the next Scout.

"We've lost three Scouts," she told the blonde man that eyed her with suspicion. "I'm taking an extra horse to go find them." He nodded and she could feel his eyes on her as she weaved through the group behind her to find Rosa.

"What's wrong?" Rosa asked. Eve could see the tension in Rosa's white-knuckle grip on her reigns.

"I need a horse," Eve said without inflection. "Two Scouts lost theirs. They are with a third who has his own to the East. I'm going to find them."

"Take someone with you!" Rosa demanded as she untied the reigns for one of the two horses that flanked her. Eve caught the leather straps as Rosa tossed them her way. She nodded and ran ahead to find Alois. He was the best choice for this situation. He was one of the best at taking down the Titans and he wasn't injured like she or Christophe.

"Alois!" she called. He slowed his pace to match hers to her right. "Follow me! We have to go to the yellow flair!" He nodded and they broke rank entirely. She kept her eyes peeled for more signs of Titan attacks.

As they moved further away from the center of the formation, she spotted fewer and fewer Scouts. The ranks were spread thin out on the edge to allow for maximum response time from Titan threats. Her teeth were grinding together as they made their way straight towards the tail of the fading yellow flair. How far out were they? It was hard to judge the distance. She had no training in this area. Neither did Alois. They rode fast and hard; her desire to get to the Scouts and return to her people was overwhelming.

"There!" She looked back to Alois and followed the direction that he was pointing. Sure enough, she could make out the dark silhouettes of three Scouts and a single horse at a tiny copse of trees. There was evidence of recent Titan kills perhaps a half-kilometer away from them to the South.

Who had been involved? Were they injured? What had happened for them to engage in combat? They rode closer, aiming to arrive and leave again in the shortest possible amount of time. Eve thought about the formation charts. There should still be Scouts nearby: some to the South and a few others to the West that were a part of the rear flank. Where were they? How had they not caught up yet? She wanted to vomit up her meager lunch of bread and cheese. Had they perished?

She arrived a moment before Alois, just as a Scout was preparing to fire another flare. The others signaled to Eve's left. She turned her head. Two Titans, perhaps seven and ten meters tall each were approaching. She could feel the vibrations in the earth from their footfalls. They had no choice out here- not with two Scouts lacking horses. She looked over to Alois. He nodded at her before she said a word. One of the Scouts had already mounted his horse and was riding for the two Titans.

Alois managed to distract one of them and led it a tiny distance away from the other. Thankfully, there were enough trees in the area for him to use his ODM gear. She had to turn her head away from them as she reached the other two Scouts. One had indeed been injured.

"Reiner!" she gasped, pulling Ada to a halt less than a yard away from him. There were bloody bandages wrapped around his head. She slipped off of Ada's back and limped over to him as fast as she could manage.

"I'm alright," he said, despite latching onto her for support the moment she was close enough for him to reach. She jerked her head over to look out at Alois and the other Scout. "That's Conny." She nodded once as she watched both Titans fall almost simultaneously.

"This one for me?" She looked to her right to see Jean untying the spare horse. She nodded. "Good. Reiner can ride with you. He's not in the greatest shape." At his words, Reiner slumped against her. It took everything she had to keep him on his feet for the few seconds it took him to recover.

"What happened?" Eve asked. Reiner's eyes fluttered back open and she seized the moment to shuffle him over to Ada. Jean helped her shove him up into the saddle. With a single swift move, she settled herself in the front. She reached behind her to find Reiner's arms and wrapped them around her shoulders.

"Abnormals," Jean said, spitting the word out of his mouth as if it were poison on his tongue. "They came out of nowhere. Come on. We need to rejoin the formation."

"What about your positions?" Eve asked as they began to ride away from the trees. Conny and Alois were trailing behind but catching up. "Should I leave Alois with you?"

"No," Jean answered. "Keep him in the center. He's more useful up there." She nodded once and latched onto Reiner's slipping arms. He was pressed to her back, his head resting on her shoulder. "Get Reiner looked at. There's a nasty cut on the back of his head from where he fell."

Eve nodded. She knew the moment they had rejoined the formation, for Alois came riding over to her right as Conny and Jean fell behind, resuming their positions once more. She continued to break the ranks, making her way back to the center. Erwin would have to stop soon. Their horses were becoming weary. She hadn't seen another flare since she'd broken from the center, so perhaps they were in a less inhabited zone for the moment. She and Alois reached the center just in time for her to notice the closing ranks from the flanks before them and to their right. That had been the standard feature just before each brief stop.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking over at Alois. He nodded once, but she could see the dark look in his eyes. How many more times would they have to do this? How many more soldiers would be injured during this trip? How many would die? Were their people really safe? She knew he was wondering these things, but she had no answers and no words of comfort.

They began to slow as the formation became tighter and tighter. Soon, most had stopped altogether. She made her way over to one of the covered wagons. Erwin had introduced her to their field medic just before they left and made sure that she knew where he would be within the formation at all times. He spotted her as she trotted closer and jumped down from the carriage.

"Jean said that Reiner here has a cut on his head from when he fell," she informed him the moment he was within ear-shot. "He has been unconscious since I retrieved him."

"Peter!" the medic called to another Scout. This one joined them. Together, they lowered Reiner from Ada's saddle and laid him out in the back of the wagon. "Thanks. You can go see about your people now." She nodded and retreated. This man would take care of Reiner now. She was needed amongst her villagers to calm them and keep them together.

As she made her way back to the very center of the large group, she saw Mina and Lacey standing together. They were waiting for her. As soon as she stopped Ada and slipped out of her saddle, Mina and Lacey converged on her. She passed Ada's reigns to Rosa for the moment and faced the two women.

"Where is Alois?" Mina asked.

"What happened?" Lacie demanded.

Both women were anxious. The baby in Mina's arms began to cry. She tried to comfort the infant gently, but her worry for Alois was a distraction. Eve glanced around. He had been right behind her earlier. Where had he disappeared to?

"He's over there," Eve said to Mina, nodding behind her. He was speaking to Conny and Jean. Mina bit her lip for a moment, then stepped forward. She pressed the wailing baby into Eve's arms and dashed away. Eve peered down at the boy and hushed him gently. He responded instantly, falling silent and blinking up at her with big, soft brown eyes. Those were Annalise's eyes. She cringed slightly.

"Eve," Lacey said, coming closer. Her tone was gentle but pressing. "What happened?"

"Two Scouts lost their horses," Eve answered, unable to tear her eyes from the boy in her arms. "Alois and I took an extra for them. Reiner was injured so he rode with me. I took him to their medic to be seen about."

"Oh," Lacey breathed. Eve deliberately left out the part about Alois fighting a Titan while they were gone. She didn't want to cause a panic among her people. She needed them to remain calm; that was the only way that they could make this trip. She could tell that Lacey was relieved that none of her own people had been harmed, but that she was also worried for Reiner. He had spent so much time with them already...

"How has he been?" Eve asked, looking back down at the infant in her arms. She felt she should at least inquire after his wellbeing once in a while... He gurgled up at him and she couldn't resist a small smile.

"Ill," Lacey said, sounding tired. Eve looked up at her, one eyebrow cocked. "He's been fussy for the entire trip. This is the first time he's been quiet all day, I swear. I keep trying to get him to eat or sleep, but he won't. Perhaps you should try."

"I don't…" Eve started. She frowned down at Leonardo. She'd never actually fed a baby before. She'd only ever held two or three infants before him.

"Here," Lacey said, pulling her attention away from the cooing baby in her arms. She was holding out a bottle, already prepared. "I was trying to get him to take this earlier. You try." Eve took the bottle. After a little adjusting, she managed to prop Leonardo in one arm and hold the bottle in her other hand. She pressed the tip to his lips and she almost laughed when he latched onto it with all of the strength he possessed. "Our little lion was hungry." Lacey chuckled along with Eve.

"I just wish Annalise were here…" Eve said, her memories of her childhood friend overwhelming her.

"Don't dwell on the past, Eve," Lacey warned. "I know you've been thinking about the last time you made this trip…"

"How can I not?" Eve snapped, jerking her head up to look at Lacey. "I know that things are different this time, but I can't help it. Every time the formation shifts, I know that someone is facing down a Titan. I think of everyone we lost…"

"I do too," Lacey said, lowering her eyes to the ground. "But you are the one who pushed so hard for us to leave. Don't start regretting it now." Eve clenched her teeth. She knew Lacey was right, but damn her! And damn Otho! With the both of them chiding her about feeling guilty for deciding to make this trip, she stood no chance of feeling any better- only worse.

She _knew_, though. Even if Lacey hadn't said it, if someone was lost on this trip, then it would be _her_ fault. She'd been the catalyst for this entire situation. How was she going to live with herself if someone else she loved died pursuing her dream? She shook the thoughts away. Regardless of what happened on this trip, if she lived, she was going to leave them all. Even if Otho didn't hate her, everyone else surely would for allowing a Titan to roam amongst them. Hans would lead the witch hunt against her.

"Let's go!" someone in the distance shouted.

Eve whispered a curse and looked over to Lacey.

"Maybe you should sit in the wagon with the rest of us this time?" she suggested. Eve shook her head. "You need to spend some time with him."

"I can't," Eve snapped. She pulled the bottle from Leonardo's mouth and thrust it into Lacey's hand. She then pressed the baby into her arms and spun on her heel. The Scouts had already mounted their horses. Most of her people were making their way back to the wagons. Those of her people who could ride were rounding up their horses. Rosa had taken care of them all during the short break. Eve found Ada with ease and climbed into the saddle.

Her chest was aching, but she knew it had less to do with her bruised ribs and more to do with her wounded pride. Lacey was right, of course. Leonardo was her responsibility now. She could never forget that. But she also couldn't drag an innocent child into her world of death and chaos. She was going to be a Scout. Her life with the people in her village was over once they reached the Wall. She hadn't had the heart to tell Otho, but she'd known for weeks that she could never go back to them now. She suspected that he had some idea about her plans, but he'd given her no indication that he had. The last conversation they'd shared filled her mind.

The rest of the day went by with little incident. The formation continued to shift, but she saw no more yellow flares. She was grateful for that, at least. The sun was crowning the horizon just as they reached what Commander Erwin had referred to as their other outpost. In all reality, it was a small city. There was a low wall encompassing much of the city, perhaps fifteen meters high. She could see evidence of its construction still lingering. There were piles of heavy stones resting at the base of the wall, awaiting their placement.

It took quite some time for the entire group to make it through the narrow gate. They could only enter two at the time. Her people were ushered to the front of the cue. The wagons carrying everyone entered one by one, followed by those on horseback. A small number of Scouts had been awaiting their arrival. They guided the wagons and those on horseback toward a part of the city that was still mostly intact. Once the carriages came to a halt, people began to climb down. Eve herself waited for most of her people to go inside one of the larger buildings. Shouted words from Scouts told everyone that cots had been provided and that they should all eat and rest while they had the chance. Her people did not argue. Rosa was running around with the horses, taking them all to a grassy area with a makeshift trough full of water.

Eve slid down from Ada's tall back and hit the ground hard. Her feet couldn't support her weight. With her entire body shaking, she crumpled to the cold, wet ground. An all-too-familiar pair of strong arms lifted her back to her feet and held her up for a moment. Once she felt she could stand on her own once more, she pushed the arms away and looked over her shoulder. Otho's concerned face loomed behind her. She gave him a tentative smile and took a step away from him before turning.

"I'm alright," she whispered. She'd made it this far alive. She didn't have to say the words, and neither did Otho. They both knew that the other was thinking the exact same thing. She'd kept her promise so far…

"We're all tired, Eve," he said, his eyebrows pulling together as he studied her face and posture. "You should come inside and rest with everyone else." She shook her head. "Then at least allow me to come with you." How could she refuse? Her knees were still threatening to give out and send her crashing to the ground once more.

"I need to speak with the Captain," she said at last, taking a single step toward the gates where the rest of the Scouts were still coming through. Otho pressed one hand to her lower back and steadied her as she walked. She couldn't deny how grateful she was. Without him, she'd have fallen several more times. Each time she stumbled, though, he was there to support her. Her leg was throbbing and her middle ached. Her entire body felt as if it might collapse in on itself at any moment.

"Eve?" She looked to her right as she made her way through the sea of green cloaks. Armin tugged off his hood. "What is it?" She wondered about his attitude. She'd expected him to be happy for the small victory in the majority of them, at least, making it this far. He'd always struck her as the type of person to celebrate small victories. He was not smiling though, nor was he being particularly warm towards her as he usually was.

"Where is Captain Levi?" she asked, pushing aside her thoughts. Perhaps he was just tired.

He frowned. "He should be with the Commander," Armin said. He looked around for a moment, then pointed to a small building jammed in between the two larger buildings that the Scouts were headed for. "In there."

"Thank you," Eve said, walking in the direction he'd referenced. She half expected him to run after her to try to talk to her, but he must have been stymied by Otho's imposing presence behind her. Again, she found herself grateful to him. It was becoming harder and harder to think about abandoning him every moment.

"Eve…" Otho said, trailing off into silence. She stopped and looked up at him. "I should help Rosa with the horses. Bren is only still learning and Klaus is preoccupied with assisting everyone else."

She nodded once and he slipped away into the crowds. Her body was still weak, but she managed to make her way into the building the Captain and Commander were in without incident. As soon as she raised her hand to knock on the door, it opened.

"How is Reiner?" she asked. Levi gave her a blank look. She could read the unasked question in his eyes.

"I was just going to see about him," he answered, rolling his eyes just slightly. "I'm surprised you went for him. I didn't think you knew how to follow orders."

It took nearly every ounce of self-control she possessed to prevent from snapping at him. "This is not my village. I have no more authority." One corner of his lip twitched up.

"I trust all of your people arrived safely?" he asked. She only nodded. In truth, she had no idea. That was something she'd figure out later. Hans and Lacey could cover that. Someone would find her if someone wasn't accounted for. "Then let's go." He brushed by her and led the way across the small city.

As they walked in silence, she caught bits and pieces of conversations from the Scouts that lingered in the streets. Some were discussing the trip while others said what they were going to do once they reached the Wall. She recognized few faces. Was she really going to join their regiment? Could she be a Scout? What _would_ happen when her people showed up at Wall Rose amidst the Scouts? How were people going to react to seeing them? Her mind whirred with unanswered questions. It was a suitable distraction from her pain and exhaustion, but her anxiety grew. When Levi finally stopped, her stomach had twisted itself into fierce knots once more.

She entered the house behind Levi and followed him in silence to a room not far from the door. Inside, two field medics were resting in chairs, sharing cigarettes and warm coffee. "How's Reiner?" Levi asked, jolting both men out of their relaxation. They stood and saluted briefly.

"He'll be no good for a few days," one of them said. She recognized the other man as Peter.

"His injuries should heal up just fine, though," Peter said, gazing at Eve in slight wonder. She'd never formally met this man, and she could see his curiosity. She wanted to make some witty comment about him staring, but she held herself in check. This was neither the time nor the place for such things. "He's out cold right now."

"Satisfied?" Levi asked, glancing over his shoulder at Eve. She nodded.

"Thank you." She turned and made her way back out into foyer. Just before her hand reached for the handle, she stopped.

"Erwin wants to see you," Levi told her. "He'll be around to the building your people are in shortly." She nodded again and left.

Her people looked happy. Gathered together in the big room, sitting by the two fires and drinking hot coffee or tea, they seemed relaxed and carefree for the moment. She was glad. The children were running about, burning off their pent-up energy from the day. Bren was leading the charge, shouting and laughing with the others. Mina, Alois, Lacey, and Hans were all gathered by one corner of the room, chatting with small smiles on their faces. Others were walking up or down the stairs, exploring the building. Mina was the first to spot her. She stood with Leonardo in her arms and dashed over to her.

"Come sit with us, Eve, and hold Leo," she begged. "We'll get you something to eat and drink. You look exhausted." Mina didn't wait for a response. Once again, she thrust the baby into Eve's arms. Leonardo yawned up at her and blinked slowly. She gave him a tiny smile.

"I have to speak with Commander Erwin first," Eve told the young woman before her. "After that, I'll come join you." Mina nodded once and traipsed back to Alois. Eve glanced around the room once more, then settled herself and Leonardo in a chair by the door. They sat for several long minutes, Eve losing herself and all track of time to little Leonardo.

"This must be the child you were referring to." Eve's head snapped up and away from the infant in her arms. Erwin stood just inside the door. She nodded once, but her eyes had narrowed. "May I join you?" He gestured towards the chair across from her. She shrugged and he stepped forward to sit.

"Was anyone other than Reiner injured today?" she asked him. She had to know. Hearing about injuries first, she thought, might prepare her better for learning about any deaths. Her mind drifted back to the four Scouts who'd died trying to reach her village. Without even knowing their names, she regretted their deaths.

"Two others suffered a few scrapes and bruises, but nothing too serious," Erwin answered. "And before you ask, no, we didn't lose anyone. There were fewer Titans than I expected. The final count for Titan kills I received was only seventeen." Those numbers were a great relief to her. She felt her shoulders slum as she relaxed back into her chair. Leonardo was falling asleep, his big brown eyes barely able to stay open any longer.

Despite her relief, she knew there was still another day's journey to complete. How many would die or suffer injuries tomorrow? What about the families of the four who were already lost? She didn't know what she could possibly do to atone for their deaths. "What do you need, Commander?" Her exhaustion was beginning to show itself in not only her posture, but her attitude as well.

"All of your people arrived without incident?" he asked. She nodded. "Tomorrow's trip won't be as long, but it will possibly involve even more Titans. The formation will be tighter and the terrain will be rougher. How are your injuries?"

"Don't worry about me," Eve snapped. "I can manage just fine."

"Managing won't keep you alive out here," Erwin clipped, his eyes dark. She noticed the slight downward turn to the corners of his lips and the way his eyebrows pulled together, forming deep wrinkles above the bridge of his nose. "You should let Ed or Peter take a look at you. At the very least, your own doctor should check on your ribs and leg. You've shown your ability to follow orders, but only just. I might need you for more tomorrow, depending on the Titan situation. Abnormals are more common closer to the Wall. There is a very real possibility that one could break through the formation."

"Yes, _Commander_," Eve sighed. She looked back down at Leonardo. He was sleeping peacefully. The pale blue blanket he was wrapped in had been one that Annalise had made for him in the final months of her pregnancy. Eve could still remember the look on her face when she'd brought back the bag full of yarn for that reason specifically. "I'll have Doc see to my injuries in a little while."

"I'll find you just before we reach Wall Rose tomorrow," Erwin said, standing up. "We have a few more things to discuss, but it can wait. Rest up. You'll need your strength for tomorrow." Eve nodded and watched him exit the building. She took another moment for herself before standing and making her way over to Mina and Alois. Her mind was spinning with what Erwin might need to discuss with her as she left the baby in Lacey's arms and went to find Doc upstairs. She knew that it had to do with everything that might happen once they made it inside the Wall, but she couldn't help but worry.

Doc checked her out and wrapped her leg in clean bandages before sending her off to eat and sleep. She wasn't much for conversation, though, so she remained silent as others spoke around her. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts and memories. There had been two nights she'd spent "outside" during the last time she'd attempted this sort of trip. Back then, she'd been huddled up with Otho and the others, hiding in a cave one night and in a dense forest the next. Their conditions this time around were far more favorable, but anything could go wrong.

All that night, her dreams were plagued with images of fiendish Titans. Rather than invading her village, they burst through the formation, crushing and devouring all of her loved ones. Rosa was forced to shake her awake twice. When dawn broke and the sunlight began to filter in through the uncovered windows, Eve knew that the final battle to keep her people alive and safe was about to begin.

* * *

Please review!

I'm trying to be nice about it.

Don't make me regret it.

:)

P.S. To my guest reviewer: Thanks a bunch! I appreciate it!


	15. Chapter 13 Part 3 of 3

The final part, y'all.

There's some fun stuff in this one!

Hope you don't have a weak stomach. ;)

* * *

PART THREE

It was a struggle just to keep her eyes open. No matter how many cups of tea she drank or how often she pinched herself or deliberately poked herself in her bad rib, she continued to drift off to sleep in her saddle. Just after departure, her lethargy hadn't been much of a problem, but now that it was past lunch, she felt that if she couldn't keep her eyes open, she was bound to fall right off of her horse or wake up facing death himself disguised as a Titan…

"Eve!" She jerked her head to the right, her eyes snapping open. Armin? What was he doing so close to her? If she remembered correctly, his place in the formation was almost the outer edge of the right flank, as part of the communications ring. Erwin had said that the ranks would be much tighter, but this was unexpected. He pointed to the rear flank and she turned almost completely around to look. A ten-meter Titan had broken through the formation! Even with his position and that of the other Scouts around them, she had the best chance for taking it down.

Without another word, she snatched Ada's reigns hard and turned in a tight circle. Ada complained loudly at the sudden change, but did not attempt to buck her off. She could see other Scouts trying to distract the Titan, but failing. Panicked screams from her people in the carriage the Titan was aiming for spurred her to drive Ada faster. There were no trees here… How were they supposed to fight Titans like this?

Cursing, Eve fought against the pain in her leg as she lifted herself. Crouching in Ada's saddle, she held her body close to her horse. She made her way through the frightened people from her village who were on horseback. If anything had served to wake her up, it was this sudden rush of adrenaline.

"Stay in formation!" she screamed at them. "Keep moving forward!" They only had a short stretch of journey left! They had to keep moving! The Titan was reaching down, attempting to scoop up the carriage full of her people in the rear. One Scout shot his ODM cables at its heels, attempting to slow it down or make it topple. While the cables didn't trip it completely, as she'd hoped they would, the Titan did slow just enough for her to attack.

She engaged her ODM gear, spearing the Titan's chest and neck. She swung her body forward and to the left, aiming for its back. She had to kill it! Now! The terrified people in the carriage wailed, the sound penetrating Eve's brain like a bolt of lightning. Her pulse began to thump in her ears, drowning out the other sounds around her. The moment she spent flinging her body through the air felt like an eternity. One of the Titan's arms reached up, knocking the cables from her ODM gear to the side. She retracted them as she fell and shot them out again, now behind the monster. She could almost feel the tall grass kissing her skin just before she was snatched back into the air. With no hesitation, she zipped forward, closing the distance between herself and the Titan's back. Her feet hit its solid flesh and she jumped as high as she could manage. Flashes of memory of Levi's and Mikasa's beautiful rapid spins filled her brain and her body reacted automatically.

The blast of steam from the wide gash in the Titan's neck hit her full-force, knocking her back. She fell with the Titan, her cables still connected to it as it fell. She had no choice. The instant the Titan hit the ground, she rolled, the cables retracting to their proper place at her hips. The world was still moving at super-speed while she remained in slow motion. How was it that she was still caught in the sluggish dregs of sleep? Ada appeared beside her in a moment and Eve hauled herself into the saddle with more than a little struggle. The fall had taken more out of her than she'd hoped. Gathering herself, she looked around, trying to spot more Titans and making sure that all of her people and the Scouts closest had remained unharmed. She spotted another on-going battle to the far left, but knew that she could do nothing to help for the time-being. Her main concern was keeping her own people safe.

Armin was running over to her. Panting hard, she waited for him to match Ada's resumed pace beside her. "Keep a look out!" he shouted. "There are two more black flares from the rear flank!" Eve cursed to herself. There were more of these beasts? She searched the group ahead of her for Rosa and Alois. Christophe could not fight well with a broken arm… Orlan and Otho were acceptable in the trees, but out here in the plains where they would have to jump from running horses, she wasn't sure that they could be useful either. Hans and Josef had fallen behind and they were aiming to reach her side. At last, she spotted Alois and Rosa and signaled for them to join her in the rear for a moment.

Once everyone began to gather, Armin started to run off. "Stay close!" Eve yelled to him. "We don't know how to fight like this!" He nodded and dashed away. She hoped that he was going to find a few more Scouts to close ranks on their group. The others flanked her on all sides. "There are Abnormal Titans headed our way! Keep sharp eyes out for them! Alois and Josef, take the front. Hans, Rosa, and I will stay in the rear. Spread out, but don't go far. If a Titan breaks through, everyone will have to work together!"

They all nodded and the little group split once more, but kept their eyes on one another. Eve was on edge, waiting for the next attack to shatter their group. She was pressing her injured leg to Ada's side, keeping constant pressure on the thin cut. The pain was helping her keep her eyes open, but little more. No Titans came, though, so she assumed the Scouts had taken them down. She fought her churning stomach, trying not to puke. The Scouts were closing their ranks around them, becoming an even tighter formation than before. Since there were so many people gathered in one direct spot within the mass, she knew that the Abnormal Titans would bypass any and all Scouts to aim for her people… Two Scouts came closer, headed for her just as she noticed a black flare streak the sky behind them. Several more followed suit. Her stomach sank down into her feet. She waited for them to reach her before she acted.

"There are reports of Titans attacking from the rear and the left flanks!" one of the Scouts told her. She recognized his face, but had no name for him. "We'll cover the left! Get your people to the rear!" She nodded and raised one hand in the air. Moments later, Alois, Josef, Rosa, and Hans were drifting closer. She relayed the Scout's message to them just as those in the green cloaks took up their positions on the left.

"Let us take care of this one!" Alois yelled over to Eve as a Titan began to near their group. The Scouts behind them were already tackling two Titans on their own, and to the left were three more Titans. It bothered her that the Titans had attacked from behind. That wasn't normal, was it? Surely the formation would be structured differently if it had been… Those on the right were awaiting their own massive, fifteen-meter Titan. Eve nodded over to Alois and Hans. They broke away before the Titan could get any closer. Eve could see the faces of her people on the carriage before her. Their pale faces and open mouths spoke volumes to their horror. She thought about Leonardo. He shouldn't have to see this!

Alois and Hans attacked the Titan behind them. Alois aimed low, trying for its Achilles tendons as Hans zipped up to its neck. Just as Alois sliced up one of its heels, the Titan fell forward, catching Hans in its grip on the way to the ground. Horrified, she jerked Ada around and ran for him. Alois had realized what happened and was running up the back of the Titan, trying to kill it as quickly as possible. Eve went for the Titan's hand, aiming to free Hans before he could be eaten.

Their actions were futile. She screamed. She watched as the Titan's fist clenched around Hans' body. His skull was crushed, his eyeballs popping from their sockets as his brains leaked from the cracks around the Titan's thumb. Alois was quicker to react than she or Rosa. He killed the Titan before it could get back up and devour them all.

The world was still moving at super-speed while she remained trapped in slow-motion. All of her actions felt too slow, over exaggerated. She tried going back for his body, but someone had caught Ada's reigns and they were turning her around. "There's no time!" someone kept shouting at her. She screamed curses. What good had going back for him been? She couldn't look at any of her people…

The formation continued to close ranks. Wall Rose was just now visible on the horizon. She couldn't process Hans' death. Not yet. For now, she had to keep moving forward; had to pay attention to her surroundings. Alois and Rosa had broken away from her once more, along with Josef. They all worked together to take down yet another Titan while she was stuck, unable to make her body move the way she needed it to.

Another Titan had broken through the ranks, kicking a Scout and his horse far away as it ran. She watched, horrified, as its massive foot crushed another of her people. She didn't even know who it was- not from this distance and with the changes to the formation. What was she doing? How could she remain stationary as this Titan closed in on her people? She had to force herself to move, turning Ada from her current position and darting through her people and Scouts alike. A swarm of people had flocked to the Titan, all of them aiming to kill it before yet another person could be taken away by its hand. Just as she readied herself to jump from Ada's back and attack the Titan will all she had left, another Scout was doing the same. She did not stop, though, and the two of them launched into the air simultaneously.

Air rushed by her ears, drowning out all of the other sounds around her. She focused on killing this Titan and nothing more. They had almost reached their sanctuary. Soon, the lives of her people would no longer be her burden to bear. They could live in safety and peace behind Wall Rose. These thoughts fueled her to move faster, gripping her swords with all of her might. She and the Scout acted as mirror images of each other, both of them preparing for the death blow together.

As the Titan toppled, her cables retracted and she rolled down with it. For some reason, she couldn't move. Rather than landing on the Titan as it fell and rolling as she'd done earlier, she just fell. The sounds of terrified screams and shouts faded. Her eyes fell closed once more, and she found herself grateful, though she knew that it was odd for her to think that way.

Was this all she was good for? Watching her people die and not being able to stop it from happening? All sensation left her body. So be it, she thought. If she had to die for the majority of her people to live, then she would take that sacrifice and be grateful for it. As long as they reached Wall Rose… as long as they lived… she could die in peace.

The Scouts and people from the village watched as Eve's body toppled over the fallen Titan. She smacked into the ground with a thud loud enough for those up to a few meters away to hear. Armin pushed his horse harder, skidding to a stop just as one of her people jumped down from their own horse to pick up her limp body. Was she dead? He studied her hard, waiting for some sign of life. Her chest rose with a deep breath, and he exhaled hard. The man carrying her was the giant from several nights ago, whom Armin had spoken with briefly, Otho. He didn't want to admit to himself that he'd seen him kiss Eve. Shame made him stop a meter away, unable to come any closer. He fought with himself for a moment, even as those around them rushed by, seeking the safety of the Wall. He took a deep breath.

"I'll take her," Armin offered, trotting closer. Otho nodded once, but did not speak. He carried Eve's body over to Armin's horse and he slid back in the saddle so that she could be propped in front of him. He held her with one arm and readjusted the reigns in his hands. Armin waited until the giant man was back on his horse and they started off together. "We're almost to the wall." He was trying to reassure the man, but he felt his words had fallen on deaf ears. Every few seconds, he would glance back over to Eve, as if to make sure that Armin hadn't dropped her or to try to see if she was still alive. With her back pressed to his chest, Armin could feel her breathing and her heartbeat.

Just as they neared the gate, several members of the Garrison rode out to meet them and help them take down the few Titans that were tagging along behind the group. He could hear the bells still tolling. All of the people from the village who were on horseback were making a mad rush for the gates, anxious and eager to be free of the violence outside the wall. He watched as Rosa and Christophe tried to guide them and calm them to lead everyone in safely, but few listened. It was Captain Levi who eventually started shouting orders and managed to get everyone inside the Wall safely. Crowds of people were lined up, watching and pointing. They noticed the newcomers instantly, and already he could see whispers passing through them.

"Armin!" he jerked his head to the left as Commander Erwin rode up to meet him. "Follow me. We need to get all of these people to Wall Sina. They have to be debriefed, and I'm sure the King and General Pixus will want to know of their arrival. How badly is she injured?"

He looked down at the woman before him, searching for injuries. "I can't tell," he answered at last. Erwin's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing, just snapped his reigns and ran ahead. Armin followed close behind. He could feel all eyes on him. The people from the village were all shell-shocked, mute and frightened. The crowds of people were all mystified by the presence of these never-before-seen people among them. He wondered just how hard all of this was going to come down on Commander Erwin. He grimaced at the thought. Nothing was going to be easy.

The ride through the streets was silent. It was quite a distance to Wall Sina. He could see that the people in the wagons were ready to jump down and kiss the very ground, but the Scouts had created a border around them. He was falling out of his position beside Erwin as the large and imposing Otho rode forward. He could see the bag in his hand as he approached the Commander. He knew that Eve had given him the maps. However, before he even passed Armin, Otho replaced the bag, attaching to the saddle once more. He noticed Armin's direct stare and rode closer.

"When I know that Eve is safe," he muttered. Armin didn't say a word. It was painfully obvious now that Otho cared for Eve. He'd watched their interactions from far away, but had never really seen anything to suggest such a strong relationship. He understood his mistake now. In part, he felt bitter about his orders to keep a close eye on Eve, and to report back on all of her actions. In truth, he'd kept much of what she'd done to himself. He'd deemed it unimportant- not worth reporting about. Just how wrong had he been?

Erwin needed to know that Otho had the maps, but Lacey had survived the trip. Perhaps there would be no issue, and the Commander would get what he needed from the older woman. Regardless, if Armin spoke up now about Otho, then Erwin would question the reason he had the maps. Eve had plainly told him that she would only give the maps to someone she trusted. Armin knew that he was going to be questioned about the nature of their relationship, and that would mean that he'd have to admit to leaving quite a lot out of his reports. He was sure Erwin already knew there were huge gaps, but to leave something that was, now, so obviously important was sure to get him into trouble. He sighed and kept his mouth shut. What else could he do?

* * *

AAAAANNNNNDDDDD  
THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

For now.

:)

So go review now.

Keeps this author sane.

And happy.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
